Value In Beliefs
by FireRed21
Summary: "How Is It Seen From Their Point Of View." Sequel to Full Of Surprises and Forever Together. Set four years later. The Cullens and Jacob were heading back to Forks after visiting Renee when their plane suddenly crashed in another state and are lost due to a problem with Alice's visions. They meet two new coven of vampires; one that resents humans.
1. Needs To Know Now

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This takes place four years after Full Of Surprises and Forever Together. A new adventure begins for the Cullens, Jacob and their new family members Lucas, Krystal, Tiffany and Lucina. They will see new gifts to be discovered, new vampires to meet and a lesson to be learned over a belief.**

* * *

 _When you have to start compromising yourself or your morals for the people around you, it's probably time to change the people around you._

 **Preface**

How did we end up in this situation… again? Just when we thought we've seen the last of them, they show up just when we were about to turn back to find one of our family members who took off. We honestly don't have time for this but apparently, they don't give a care about our time as they are after our two half-vampire/half-human family members.

Now here I am being tied up with my adoptive sisters and parents, literally, by her threadlike strands that is able to extend at will coming from her head as we struggle to break free. I saw my husband with one of my adoptive brothers being surrounded by three of the same person going super fast that he couldn't even read his mind on what to expect next, while my other brother tries to fight the other guy but not even his muscles and the assistance of the wolf couldn't lay a finger on the person as he disappears in the smog. I saw my other brother being pinned down by their leader, after knocking away his blue-white sphere he shot and then I saw the big one cornering my daughter and my adoptive niece.

His teeth were ready, mouth-watering for his thirst from the scent they give as all of us remained helpless and occupied unable to do a thing to save them. My daughter and niece hugged each other for dear life and looked away in fear as he was ready to strike.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Needs To Know Now**

Bella's POV

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Jenko asked in confusion.

" _This is what the hell is going on!"_ Capt. Dickson said showing a portrait of his daughter. Jenko looked at Schmidt and then at the photo in confusion until a bell went on.

" _Oh shit! Oh Schmidt!"_ Jenko started laughing at his partner. _"No! That is not happening!"_

Nessie couldn't stop laughing.

"That is so funny!" She said in between laughs from watching the film.

"I told you that movie is hilarious than the first." Lucas said sitting from behind her. "Just imagine if Schmidt did get her pregnant."

"Her father would probably kill Schmidt." Edward said with a chuckle and then went serious. "I would to Jacob if he did so." I punched my husband in the shoulder.

"Geez Edward, it's nice to know that you love me too." Jacob said sarcastically as he chuckled and then kissed Nessie's cheek.

"Alice, how much longer until we get to New York so that I don't have to see more of that?" Emmett asked irritably.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Alice answered casually while reading a fashion magazine as Jasper wrapped his arm around her.

"So Emmett, you think it's annoying when Nessie and Jacob, Bella and Edward or me and Lucas kiss each other but you don't think it's annoying when you and Rosalie do it?" Krystal asked with a laugh.

"That's different when Rose and I –"

"Rosalie!" Lucas said and Rosalie took the hint when she smacked Emmett in the head.

"OW!" Emmett cried and rubbed his head.

"Dude, no matter what you say it's always the same thing." Jasper said to Emmett.

"Yeah Emmett, what makes you and Rosalie different from us?" I asked with a laugh and Rosalie then smacked him in the head again.

"OW! I didn't get to say it yet!" Emmett turned to Rosalie.

"It doesn't matter because you always speak before you think." Rosalie said rolling her eyes even though she was amused.

"Why does that sound like someone I know?" Tiffany teased as she and her daughter Lucina giggled. Lucina has grown to be in a body of a fourteen year old despite that she's five years old. She would be considered to be Kylie Jenner in her teens.

"Would you all like keep it down?" Carlisle asked calmly. "We may have this class flight to ourselves but we can still cause a racket to other people if you keep this up."

"Can't we all just enjoy some peace and quiet for the next eight minutes please?" Esme asked.

"We could," Lucas said and then I saw him smirk. "But I don't think Emmett would."

"HEY!" Emmett said. Esme sighed as Emmett and Lucas started arguing and soon it led to one person or another into the conversation.

My family and I are on the plane to New York to visit Renee and Phil. They've been living in the state for a few years since Phil became the head coach of the New York Mets after retiring from playing. We are visiting there so that Nessie could 'explore college' since she's 'graduating' while Carlisle 'finds a job there' and the rest of us 'find a place to live' just in case. Notice all the quotations since Nessie has graduated high school multiple times and that it's no big news to us but it is to some people like Renee since she has no idea about us the way Charlie does. Charlie probably assumed about it but he just goes with it.

Anyway, our real reason for visiting Renee is so that Nessie can finally meet her grandmother since she is the only family member she hasn't met now that my daughter is the age she looks now at age eighteen. Nessie couldn't be more excited to meet Renee that I don't think Jasper can calm her down now matter what. I hope Renee doesn't ask too many questions about our appearance and such when we arrive. That is if we can survive the next five minute flight with every one of us minus Carlisle and Esme getting in on the constant and pointless bickering. Yep, we are one unique kind of family unlike any other.

" _Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at New York. Please fasten your seatbelts as we make our decent."_

"Finally!" Emmett said as we all put on our seatbelts. We can hear the plane rumbling even louder as it slowly descends to the ground. Once the plane landed and aligned itself to the gate, we grabbed our belongings and followed everyone out of the plane. We were at the baggage claim area where I saw her familiar face that was like looking in a mirror in a way.

"Mom!" I called her over and Renee looked over us and did a double take when she saw me but quickly recovered with a smile.

"My gosh Bella!" She cried as she ran over to hug me. "You look so beautiful! I didn't even recognize you. Marriage life really suits you!"

"It's great to see you too mom." I chuckled as I hugged her back.

"Edward!" Renee said lunging herself for a hug at my husband after she pulled back from me.

"It's nice to see you again Renee." Edward smiled. Soon, she was hugged by Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. She then got to meet Jacob for the first time knowing who he is from Charlie years ago and then turned Nessie with a big smile on her face.

"Now, I'm gonna take a wild guess here that this girl who looks a lot like Edward is my granddaughter Renesmee?" Renee smile with her arms open causing my daughter to smile bigger than Renee.

"Grandma!" Nessie squealed as she ran over to hug her, a bit too hard. I'm surprised Renee didn't mind one bit or even noticed as she hugged Nessie back happily. When Renee and Nessie let go of each other after five minutes of hugging, Renee then noticed the other four members.

"Renee, we like to introduce you our newest family members." Carlisle said indicating them. "We adopted them around after Bella and Edward's wedding. This is my goddaughter Tiffany Stewart and her sister Lucina, Krystal Diamond, Esme's niece and her husband Lucas Stone."

Renee gave her hellos to them as they did the same and then looked at Lucas strangely.

"I'm sorry but you look strangely familiar." She said to Lucas as he smiled.

"Would the name Kendall Stone ring a bell to you?" He asked causing Renee to gasp.

"You're Charlie's best friend's son?" She asked in shocked and Lucas nodded his head. Of course Renee would remember Lucas's father at that time she married Charlie. "Wow, I didn't know Kendall had a child."

"Two kids actually." Lucas corrected Renee causing Renee to be even more surprise. "And if you have stayed a little longer at Forks you would've known." He shrugged.

"Wow," Renee said. "So, um, how is your father?"

Lucas's face fell a bit as he answered. "He's… gone, with my mom and younger sister. They died in a fire when I was eighteen." Krystal took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. I hate seeing how he has to retell the story about his tragic loss caused by the Volturi and neither did anyone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Renee said sadly.

"It's okay." Lucas said giving a small smile. "Look, we're not here to talk about my loss. We're here to explore while visiting you."

"Oh yes, you guys will love this city." Renee said excited. "It would be better if the sun was shining though."

"We can manage without it." Emmett teased. "It's not like we're scare of it to hurt ourselves. OW!" He cried Jasper smacked him in the head. Clearly he will never stop with the jokes or things before he speaks… ever.

"Well let's grab your stuff and head out of here." Renee said. "Phil should be at our place now after practice and is dying to see you all. I even have something for Renesmee when we get there."

"This is all I needed." Nessie said hugging her grandmother again causing Renee to burst into tears. We soon grabbed our luggage, most of them are Alice's (it's only for the weekend Alice, not for a month) and soon Renee joined us in the passenger vans where they drove us out of the airport and headed towards Renee's place. This will be a nice and exciting trip I'm sure.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the start of the story so far? I hope you like it. Also, I updated the chapters from A New Life, The Other Half, A Reason To Smile and Full Of Surprises where there is a preface at the beginning for each story like I did with this one so check it out. Please review.**


	2. So Far A Good Trip

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how their trip turns out for our friends. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – So Far A Good Trip**

Renesmee's POV

I am so happy to finally meet my grandma Renee. I've waited for so long to meet her since I was born. I hated how my family thinks it's best that grandma sees me until I am the age I look (curse my rapid aging). At least she knows she has a granddaughter but she has no idea about what we are like grandpa Charlie does. Well not exactly, he just knows we're different. He just wants the need to know basis little by little.

Anyway, I can't wait to spend time and get to know her and I can tell that she feels the same. I'm already loving her. She acts more like a teenager than an adult. I can see what mom meant how she mostly takes care of grandma despite the age she was. Right now, we are in the passenger vans where they are taking us to grandma's house where my step-grandfather Phil is waiting for us.

"I'm sorry if there isn't enough room at our place for all of you guys to stay." Grandma Renee said from the passenger seat as she turned to us during the drive on the highway.

"Don't worry about it Renee." Grandpa Carlisle said from the back seat with mom and dad. "We already got us reservations in at a hotel near your place. We'll be staying there while Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob will stay with you and Phil." Grandma Renee then turned her head to me as if she picked up something and saw my hand joined with Jacob's.

"Um, Renesmee," She said.

"You can call me Nessie." I smiled.

"Right Nessie, are you and Jacob together?" Grandma Renee asked slowly.

"Yes we are!" I said happily causing Renee's eyes to go in shock.

"But isn't he like thirty?" She asked. Of course she would know that Jake is mom's best friend.

"Thirty-five actually." Jacob smiled.

"Renee, surely you know that age is nothing but a number." Grandma Esme, who is sitting on my other side, said with a smile. "I married Carlisle and I'm three years older than him." Physically. I thought.

"And mom, you married Phil and he's younger than you." Mom said with a small laugh.

"That's different though." Grandma Renee said.

" _How would she react to hear that I'm eighty-six years older than your mother?"_ I heard daddy say to me in my head as he chuckled.

"Renee, you have to understand that Nessie and Jacob have a _special_ connection that can't be broken no matter what and that Jacob would never do anything to hurt her. If he did, I'd kill him myself." Dad said and I turned to see him smirk.

" _Yeah thanks for your support daddy."_ I thought sarcastically to him causing him to chuckle again.

"I get it," I turned to see Grandma Renee smiling at me and Jacob. "It's like love at first sight and you two can't bear to be away from one another." Well she's only half right unaware that Jacob imprinted on me since birth since it's a wolf thing. "I hope you two are happy together."

"We are, thanks grandma!" I smiled. Wow she took it a lot better than how Grandpa Charlie reacted.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Renesmee at age 6 in a sixteen year old body**_

 _Jacob was driving over to Grandpa Charlie's house. Jake said that we have to tell him about us being together. I was concerned when he said for that reason is because that Charlie would find out soon. He seemed hesitant when I asked, like he was searching for an answer. Weird. When we were finally in Forks, Jake stopped in front of the little yellow house. Charlie was waiting at the porch._

" _Hey, kid!" He called._

" _Chief Swan!" I called him, smiling and running to hug him, in human speed. Charlie loves it when I called him that._

" _Hey, Jake," Charlie said over my shoulder. Jacob just waved._

" _What's wrong?" He asked as we entered the house. I gave Charlie the 'You ask him' look and pointed at Jacob. Charlie laughed at my expression._

" _We, um, have to… tell you something Charlie." Jacob said. Charlie was horrified and surprised at the same time so he just nodded. "Is Sue here?" He asked and Charlie shook his head. It sounded like a relief to Jacob because I heard him let out a low sigh of relief._

" _Well, –" I heard Jacob's heart beating fast. Is he okay? I just stood by his side and took his hand causing Charlie to eye us suspiciously. "Nessie and I are together… as a couple I mean."_

 _Charlie's face went from normal to white to red then finally green which I have to comment was pretty amusing to watch but back to the reaction now. He was totally mad and felt sick. I was surprised when once he calmed down, he came by my side and took me away from Jake and held me like I was being threatened or about to get hurt._

" _What, grandpa?" I asked in confusion. He looked at me and then at Jacob accusingly._

" _What are you thinking?" He yelled. That's something I wasn't expecting to see. I can see where momma gets her rage when she heard Jake imprinted on me when I was a baby. "She's six and you're like, twenty-three!"_

" _Grandpa, do I look like I'm six?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

" _Well you are though and that's not even close to being legal! I may want the 'need to know' basis but not something like… something like this!" Charlie said._

" _Charlie, we love each other and we're happy. Isn't that enough?" Jacob finally spoke. Charlie sighed._

" _I don't know if I'll ever accept this." He muttered._

" _You're not the only one who's having a hard time." Jacob said giving a small smile. "It took awhile to convince Edward not to rip my head off." I chuckled at Jake's statement._

" _For once, Edward and I agree on something." Charlie muttered in amazement._

" _Anyway grandpa, we just felt the need to tell you, okay? Nothing's wrong and momma and daddy are cool with it along with everyone else. So please don't be mad at us." I told him gently. He accepted it, reluctantly though, at last._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

An hour later, we soon arrived at a nice looking white house where the vans pulled over on its driveway. Everyone in our van got out and just as we did, Aunt Alice was the first one out of the other van and she has an amuse look on her face. Daddy started laughing for some reason and my unasked question was answered when Aunt Alice opened the sliding door of the van and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper rolled out of the van and ending up on the ground fighting. I started laughing as I watch my two uncles wrestle around on the green grass. Soon, Lucas came out followed by Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina and Rosalie. Lucas sighed and went up to Jasper and Emmett where he stuck two fingers in his mouth and stick them in their ears causing them both to cry out in disgust from the wet willies and stop the fight.

"I am getting old breaking up idiotic fights." Lucas said in annoyance.

"But its fun watching you do that Lucas!" Lucina said with a giggle. "And for the record, being twenty-eight is not old."

"It is to me." Lucas said.

"You don't look like you're twenty-eight." Grandma Renee said to Lucas while examining his eighteen year old body.

"I get it from my mom. I'm older than how I look despite my youth appearance." Lucas lied smoothly.

"What would I give to have that?" Grandma Renee said. "I'm really not ready for these grey hairs." She said showing some strands where some grey are showing.

"What were you guys fighting about this time anyways?" Mom asked looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"You don't wanna know." Krystal said. Okay, no I don't.

"I'm telling you, Emmett and Jasper remind me a lot like Matt and Cooper in the old days." Tiffany laughed.

"Funny how Emmett and Cooper are alike in many ways." Lucas said.

"Just for the record, Jasper started it!" Emmett said as he and Jasper got up.

"Oh so it's my fault that you lost another bet with me?" Jasper asked in amusement and that's when Emmett tackled Jasper to the ground and started fighting again and Lucas decided to give up.

"And that's what you don't want to know about." Krystal said as daddy started laughing even harder. If it has something to do with Uncle Em then I _really_ don't want to know.

"Well then, shall we all go inside?" Grandma Renee asked happily once everyone got their belongings out of the vans before they left. Once we got inside Renee's beautiful home, we were welcomed by a man who must be none other than my step grandfather Phil. He's a nice guy and fun too when he takes us to the backyard big enough to play baseball. It would be more fun if my family and I were able to use our vampire speed and power but you know how it is.

Staying over at Grandma Renee's place was fun. The only problem was eating. Luckily for us, Jake, Lucina and I can still eat (partially for us hybrids while Jacob gobbles the grub) while mom, dad and Tiffany say they're on a diet which makes sense to Renee but just so that she buys it, they took a bite of those mud. Everyone else say that wanna travel around and have lunch and dinner and such to each other on dates.

Other than that, the things we did in New York were fun. After 'exploring' for college, the whole family and I went to Central Park where we took lots and lots of pictures of us on miniature trains (I laughed at how Jake and Emmett managed to get on it), dancing to the music played by some street performers, riding a merry-go-round and more street performers where I got to juggle. My favorite photo is the one where a lot of little kids tried to climb on Emmett and Jacob due to their giant size. It's just too funny.

Anyways, after that, we went to an ice rink at Rockefeller Center where we did ice skating which is so easy to do. What's funny is seeing Jacob or Renee and Phil fall down… a lot while they struggle to stay on the ice. Renee never understood how my family and I move around so gracefully. Jacob just complains. By nightfall, we went to Times Square which is amazingly beautiful. At that place, we, Aunt Alice _cough cough_ , did some shopping… okay, a lot of shopping, people-watching and of course watching the live performance of Katy Perry.

It was amazing but not as amazing as being with my family and of course Jacob! Jake has always been a part of my family even if we're not married although I wish we were. Renesmee Black has a nice ring to it. Oh well, a girl can dream but what matters is that Jake loves me… but not as much as I love him. This has truly been the best trip ever!

* * *

Bella's POV

The trip in New York was good and it was nice to see my mom again after so long. It's too bad that I have to say goodbye again. I sighed at the moment of hearing it. It was Sunday afternoon and we are now at the airport accompanied by Renee and Phil where they are about to see us off to return home to Forks. They walked with me and my family through the airport terminal and they walked us as far as they could go without a ticket.

"It was so great to see you again Bella." Renee cried as she pulled me into a hug.

"It was great to see you too mom." I said hugging her back. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Bella!" Renee said. "I love you so much." She released me and gave Edward a hug and soon did the same with everyone until she came to Nessie last.

"And I love you too Nessie!" Renee said when she and my daughter hugged each other.

"I love you too grandma!" Nessie cried as she hugged Renee even tighter, where again Renee didn't even bother with it. I saw her eyes pricking with tears and she quickly try to blink them away. Renee let go of Nessie and then went to hug me again not that I'm complaining about it.

"We hope to see you soon." I said to Renee. "You'll come for Nessie's graduation right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Renee answered. "I will definitely see you guys soon in two weeks." I nodded and then released her. After going through goodbyes, it was time for us to get on board. We walked up to the gate and I turned to see Renee and Phil who both smiled and waved at us. I waved back and turned to board our plane. I can't wait to see her again.

"Well that was a fun trip." Jacob said as we sat down in first class again joining Edward and me with Nessie in our seats.

"I was hoping some real fun like cliff diving off the Statue of Liberty. OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked him in the head before she sat down next to him.

"One of these days Emmett, I will knock some sense into you." She teased as she kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"I wish we could've stayed longer." Nessie said sadly.

"I know you do Nessie but you have school tomorrow and Carlisle and Tiffany has work as well." Esme said.

"Yeah, I have big plans for my students." Tiffany said.

"And I need to get back to the shop. I have so much to do there plus I have to make up for patrol when we get home." Jake said.

"Yeah, we need to get some new parts, order some more motor oil, get my car an update and then have one person's car ready by tomorrow." Lucas said.

"Don't forget about Nathan and Leah's baby shower today." Krystal said.

Yeah, Leah found out she is pregnant. We were just as surprised as she was. I guess after settling her temper with the help from Nathan and not being able to phase for a few months, she regained her ability to have children. She's not the only one. Carly and Seth already has a son who is eight months old and Danielle and Embry have a daughter who was born three months ago and are now expecting baby number two.

"Don't worry Nessie. You'll see Renee very soon at graduation." Carlisle said to her making Nessie smile.

The plane soon started taking off and we were soon in the air deep in the blue cloudy skies and according to Alice, we should be having a smooth flight home. An hour has passed and all of us just sat back and relax as we wait for our arrival.

"How much longer?" Emmett complained ignoring Rosalie's slap in the head.

"Emmett, we just left the state." I said irritably.

"You kept asking that question every five minutes." Jasper said.

"Not to mention every thirty seconds in your head." Edward said in annoyance as he rubbed his temples in circles.

"Well excuse me if there's nothing to do on this plane." Emmett said.

"Does he always have to complain?" Lucina asked.

"Not all the time," Krystal said and then smirked. "He mostly complains because there's no one to pick a fight with."

"What is it with you and fighting Emmett?" Tiffany asked.

"It makes it more exciting." Emmett said.

"You want entertainment? I can give you one." Lucas said. "How about I shoot some aura spheres at your head? You did admit that they're fun."

"You wouldn't dare." Emmett said.

"I believe he would." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"May we remind you about when Lucas kicked your ass ten years ago?" Edward said and all of us minus Emmett started laughing.

"Guys, let's not cause a commotion that might risk exposing us." Carlisle calmly said so low for us to hear.

"Hey, he started it!" Emmett pointed to Lucas.

"You're the one who's complaining about nothing to do!" Lucas said to him and once again, they started arguing causing everyone to join in. Some things never change. Just then during our flight, we all stopped what we were doing when we heard Alice gasp. We all turned to see her in a familiar blank expression. Sure enough to know she's having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as Edward was startled from what he saw. That can't be good.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Alice said and at that moment, a loud boom struck and something caused the plane to shake.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she held on to Carlisle and even he was surprised at what's happening. I held on tight to Edward as he did the same for me while took hold of my daughter's hand.

"What's happening?" Lucina asked in fear as Tiffany held her tightly.

" _Attention, all passengers! We have experience a major difficulty to our flight due to an unexpected event! Prepare yourselves for crash landing!_

I can hear all the humans in the back screaming along with an alarm going off as I could feel the plane descending very fast with each increasing speed. I closed my eyes and held on tight to await the impact of our flight landing. I know that we're immortal but I hope we will survive.

* * *

 **Oh boy, that wasn't part of the plan now was it? What will happen to them now? Please review.**


	3. Lost

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **What happens now to the Cullens and Jacob? Let's find out. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Lost**

Lucas's POV

Emmett is such an idiot. Does he ever shut up? What does he expect will happen when we're on a six and a half hour flight to Forks with a plane full of humans? That we'll be home in five minutes? Sure, I'm annoyed at how slow this flight is through my eyes but you don't hear me complaining. Well what do expect from him, its Emmett being Emmett. And I thought my human friend Cooper Mendes complains a lot.

Anyways, just as everyone was joining in on the argument between me and Emmett, Alice gasped and we all stopped and turned to see her having a vision. Judging from hers and Edward's aura, it doesn't look good but the question is what did she see?

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked in concern.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Alice said when she came back to us. As if on cue, there was a loud boom that struck and the plane suddenly started shaking. Whoa, what the! That can't be good.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she held on to Carlisle and even he was surprised at what's happening despite his calmness. Everyone except Alice and Edward and I were frightened at what's happening as we were unaware of what they saw. I pulled Krystal close to me as she held on to me for dear life with her head facing my chest.

"What's happening?" Lucina asked in fear as Tiffany held her tightly and I took her hand and held it tightly.

" _Attention, all passengers! We have experience a major difficulty to our flight due to an unexpected event! Prepare yourselves for crash landing!_

Yep, that is so not good! I can hear all the humans in the back screaming along with an alarm going off as the plane went down very fast and spiraling out of control. You know when I asked for the flight to go by fast I didn't mean this way.

I closed my eyes and held on tight to everyone close to me to await the impact of our flight landing as my family and I joined everyone else on the screaming of this unexpected event. I hope Emmett's happy because if we make it out of this alive, which I doubt we would die due to our immortality, I will so beat his ass.

* * *

It felt like forever in seconds until something pushed us forward out of our seats and pulled us back from the seatbelts we realized that we have landed. Crash landed to be precise.

"Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked as he looked over at us all and got out of his seats along with Esme.

"Define okay." I said as Krystal lifted her head and looked around. I kissed the top of her head and looked around at everyone, who was panting uncontrollably despite the lack of oxygen needed, as we took off our seatbelts. Yep, everyone's alive obviously.

"Well let's see; we're not hurt or in pain or broken, OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked his head. This is clearly no time for jokes.

"Oh my gosh my Lil Lucy, are you okay?!" Tiffany asked frantically as she kissed her daughter everywhere on her head.

"Mommy, I'm fine." Lucina said though shaken and Carlisle went over to check on her and then Nessie who was being fussed by her parents and Jacob, to be sure.

"What just happened?" Krystal asked.

"I'll tell you what happened; Emmett complained about this flight and now this happened!" I said and got of my seat and quickly rush over to Emmett to beat him up.

"Guys, knock it off!" Krystal and Rosalie said as Emmett got me down in his seat.

"Jasper," Carlisle said and I felt Jasper waves going to me causing Emmett and me to stop. "Lucas, do not kill Emmett even though he was the one that started all of this." Ha!

"I didn't ask for this!" Emmett said as I got up.

"It doesn't matter. We need to evacuate this plane." Edward said and then paused for a moment as he looked into the pilot's mind. "We're on water but it's not too shallow and we're close to land. Let's go." We soon joined everyone where we rode down an inflatable slide down close to land out of the plane. Emmett seems pleased about it when he slid down that he wanted to go again but this is so not the time for it.

Once everyone was out, I looked around at the area around us and saw the plane, where one engine on the wing was smoking with flames showing, crashed into a lake and the place around it seems to be some woods but the question is; what is this place?

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"We're in Detroit, Michigan." Edward answered after looking at the pilot's mind.

"Okay can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Jacob asked. Carlisle walked over to the pilots who were discussing about the situation and we all followed him.

"Excuse me guys but do you know what happened?" Carlisle asked them.

"All we know is that we heard a rumble and the radar picked up something from the weather." One pilot said. "It's weird. We should've been having a smooth flight until lighting suddenly came out of nowhere and fried one of our engines." Okay, this doesn't make sense. Lightning doesn't just come out unplanned. Either Alice was wrong on her vision or the weatherman really sucks at his job. I honestly don't know who to trust on the weather nowadays.

"I thought we were gonna have a safe flight without any delays." Krystal said after the pilots left us to call for help and then turned to Alice. "You said that the weather was perfect. I didn't hear you say anything about lightning strike."

"I don't know." Alice said in frustration. "My visions are subjective but only from when a person's mind has been set. It doesn't work that way on weathers."

"But… what if the weather was set based by _someone_?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Love, you don't think…" Edward said and that's when he had a realization look on his face. What?

"What is it?" Nessie asked and that's when Carlisle followed through and pulled out his phone to dial the number.

"Hello Benjamin," Carlisle said through the phone. Benjamin? "Listen, you wouldn't happened to be somewhere in the United States would you by any chance?" There was a paused and Carlisle sighed. "What were you and Tia doing in Minnesota a few minutes ago?" Everyone except Krystal, Tiffany, Lucina and I looked like something clicked as Carlisle spoke next. "Well, your new improved gift caused a delay on us and now our flight crashed in Michigan." Another paused and Carlisle sighed again. "It's okay, we're all fine. Just next time, don't overexcite yourself when your gift develops." He said calmly and then hung up.

"It seems that Benjamin just found out what else he can do with his gift and went overboard." Carlisle said to us.

"Who's Benjamin?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah because some of us here are confused at what's going on." I said mentioning the four of us since we've been living with the Cullens for ten years now.

"Benjamin is from the Egyptian coven and he has a gift that is not like ours." Edward explained to Tiffany, Lucina, Krystal and I. "His gift is far more unique than yours Lucas or Tiffany's."

"And that gift is…?" I asked.

"Well normally, gifts are based on the mind, but in Benjamin's case, he physically controls the elements-earth, wind, water, and fire. True physical manipulation. No illusion of the mind. It's like how you create aura spheres Lucas." Edward said.

"Wow, someone can control the elements? That's so cool!" Lucina said excitedly. Yeah it is. I didn't know someone can do such a thing. Controlling water, wind and earth sounds awesome but fire sounds dangerous and crazy I mean you know what happens to us when we make contact with fire. Benjamin's gift is far cooler than mine!

Edward gave me and Lucina that 'Have you forgotten something' look on his face. Oh right, Benjamin can now control lightning I'm guessing and accidently caused trouble on our flight. Thanks a lot Benjamin!

"Attention everyone," We all turned to see the pilots standing on some rocks so that we can see them. "Okay so due to the unexpected event that has happened, we won't be arriving to Washington anytime soon."

"Well obviously not." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Yeah like we don't know that?

"Unfortunately, we were unable to get in contact for help so it looks like we're on our own." Everyone including us groaned. These humans sure are helpful. I thought sarcastically.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Rosalie asked looking at us all as the humans started walking towards the woods.

"Uh hello, who can find their way back home?" Alice said tapping her head with a smile on her face. Oh duh. Alice's visions should be able to lead us to the airport. Problem solved.

"Well what are you waiting for? Find the airport so we can go home." Emmett said impatiently. Alice went into a blank expression as she started looking through her visions to see our destination. We waited for her to respond but she's still searching. Come on, it shouldn't take that long and it can't be that hard to find the airport.

"Alice, which way to the airport?" Carlisle asked. Alice then frowned when she came back.

"Uh-oh," Alice said. Uh-oh? What, uh-oh? There shouldn't be an uh-oh! What did she see? I looked at Edward looking at Alice and he was confused, and also worried.

"Alice, what's wrong with your visions?" Edward asked. I don't like where this is going.

"I don't know." Alice said and tried to go through what she's looking for. She was definitely struggling judging by her aura.

"Alice, all I'm seeing is past events that had happened before from your previous visions popping out suddenly and then the future are all foggy." Edward said.

"Something must have happened to your visions since that lighting struck." Carlisle said taking a good look at her.

"It could be that the lightning must have sent a current through the plane and when Alice made contact through the window from the crash, the lightning must have affected her mind." Krystal said.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Bella asked.

"From what I'm seeing, Alice's visions are right now mentally clouded to see the future different than how when the future will be set," Edward explained. "And until her visions regain themselves,"

"We have no knowledge of where to go." Carlisle finished. Are you kidding me?!

"So you're saying that we're lost?" Nessie asked.

"Well that's just great." Jacob said sarcastically as he kicked the ground.

"For the record, this is all Emmett's fault." I said pointing to him.

"Why me, Benjamin's the one that caused this." Emmett said.

"You're the one who complained about something to do on the plane when we left New York." Rosalie pointed out as most of us agreed.

"All I asked was for how long until we get home." Emmett said.

"And every time you ask that, you complain that there's nothing to do on the plane in your head." Edward said in frustration.

"Yeah Emmett, way to jinx this trip!" I said.

"Okay everyone, let's settle down now." Esme said calmly. "I know we're upset that we're lost and are struggling with the situation but fighting isn't gonna help us at all." I guess Esme does bring up a good point. Fighting never solves anything.

"She's right," Carlisle said. "We need to find our way home and we can't do that by just standing around and argue."

"So what should we do?" Lucina asked. I looked to see that most of the people that were on the plane have left. No doubt that they're trying to find a way out of here.

"There's a faint scent of humans that passed by from that direction." Jasper said pointing in the opposite direction of where everyone else was heading. "If we follow that trail, it might lead us to a town."

"And where there's a town, it should give us directions on where the airport is." Carlisle said.

"Looks like we're going on foot here." Tiffany sighed.

"I hope you're happy Emmett." I said when we all started walking. "Your little 'I want some action around here' has come true."

"Must you guys blame me for this?" Emmett asked.

"YES!" We all answered to him.

"Dude okay, I'm sorry!" Emmett said.

"Try saying that a hundred times out loud and then _maybe_ we'll forgive you." Jasper said.

"Okay fine." Emmett said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"

" _Is there a mute button on this guy?"_ I thought to Edward who sighed.

" _Don't you think we would've found it a_ long _time ago?"_ He said in my head as I sighed in return. We got a long way to go.

* * *

 **So what is everyone gonna do now? How will they find their way home without Alice's visions? What's gonna happen to them next? Stay tune and find out. Please review.**


	4. So Many Questions

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So the Cullens and Jacob are now lost due to a problem with Alice's visions. Let's see how they're handling it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – So Many Questions**

Tiffany's POV

Well this turned out to be good trip. Yes, I was being sarcastic. I mean yes, the trip to New York was amazing but the return trip to Forks was not so fun. Thanks a lot Emmett. Because of him, our flight crashed and that's because of this Benjamin who can control the elements including lightning and that caused a problem to Alice's visions which means we are lost and we have to find a way to the airport to return home ourselves. *Sigh.*

We are right now in the woods following the direction Jasper pointed of the trail of fainted scent of humans that passed by and all we did was walk while listening to Emmett apologizing over and over and _over_ again until he was done. And we kept on walking.

And walking.

And walking.

And for a quick change of pace we walk some more. Okay so we've been walking all day and so far we're still stuck in the woods. Either these humans were really lost which I hope not or they are complete idiots.

We soon passed a sign that reads Mt. Arvon so we're not completely lost. We weren't sure for how long but once we were able to get a signal, Carlisle and I called our work of our situation in case we don't show up tomorrow and Jacob was able to get in contact with the pack about our situation.

A lot of questions came into my head. How _will_ we find our way to the airport without Alice's visions? Will her visions come back into function? How are we gonna handle this situation? And then there's this question I keep asking myself when I saw how close Lucas and Krystal, Bella and Edward, Jacob and Nessie and everyone else are as we kept on walking, together. My dead heart would be aching and twisted and I would be feeling like I want something but what? What is this feeling inside me?

It was nightfall and we are still in the woods. It's official; these humans were lost and so are we now. I should've known better than to rely on humans to help us.

"I think we should stop for tonight." Carlisle said finally.

"Some help these humans were." Emmett said in frustration. "We've been following their trail all day and look where they led us."

"Don't even think about blaming Jasper for this, Emmett." Lucas said.

"Thank you Lucas." Jasper said. "Besides, this was the only scent we were able to pick up. It's all we got."

"And we'll make do with it." Esme said. "But right now, it's getting late and I'm sure Nessie and Lucina need their sleep." Right on cue, Nessie and my baby girl yawned.

I know Lucina's five years old in a fourteen year old body but I still consider her as my baby. I can't believe how fast she's growing, literally. Why can't she have a normal life… like a human? Why can't she just have a normal, slow-motion childhood? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's grown up and all that but I want her to experience childhood, to just have fun without having to worry about adult issues and struggling to get her independence and freedom. She'll even be going to high school next year since she's so intelligent at such a young age for a hybrid more than Nessie was at her age. Lucina must have gotten the brains from me. *Sigh* I guess this is how hybrids and vampires live and it's normal to them. At least I know that she's perfect, a perfect little angel. My perfect little angel.

"I see a cave up ahead." Alice said pointing to see the cave a few distance away from us.

"You're not really suggesting that we stay there do you?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

"You got any better ideas?" Krystal said.

"Is it safe?" Lucina asked as she took my arm. See, she's still my baby girl.

"It's completely safe." Edward assured her. "There's no one there, not even a bear."

"What, no bears? Where's the fun in that?" Emmett complained as Lucas shot an aura sphere at Emmett's head. "OW!"

"Are you crazy? You know how dangerous they are to the girls." Bella said referring to Nessie and Lucina. "May we remind you of what happened to Nessie when you took her grizzly bear hunting?"

"That was twelve years ago!" Emmett said.

"And look how Nessie ended up!" Edward growled as Jacob started shaking.

"Guys, stop, I'm fine though." Nessie said showing herself to them as if they didn't see her.

"And besides, I wasn't thinking about being in a cave with a bear was fun, I was uh… meaning to say we need to feed off of it." Emmett said.

"No you didn't." Edward and Lucas said.

"Okay guys, I can't deal with all of your emotions right now so can we focus on what we're doing such as getting Lucina and Nessie some sleep?" Jasper pleaded.

"Yeah come on, let's get inside." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and we followed them to the cave. The cave was big so there was plenty of room for all of us. Emmett and Jasper went off to grab some wood for the fire to warm up the cave. Once they returned, they placed some of the wood in a pile surrounded by rocks and we all kept our distance as Lucas held out two aura spheres in his hands and rubbed them together where it was sending small shockwaves to the branches. Soon, the fire was lit and the cave was filled with warmth for the girls to be comfortable when they sleep. Jacob came back half an hour later where he went off to hunt.

"I think it's time for you two girls to sleep." Esme said to them as Jacob came in putting his shirt back on when he phased back from his wolf form. Jacob sat down next to Nessie and she wasted no time snuggling very close to Jacob. Edward looked like he's gonna be sick at what he's seeing. Typical father thing. I looked at my daughter to see she was shivering a bit still.

"Jacob, do you think Lucina could join you two, please?" I asked him kindly. Jacob picked up where I was getting at as he said,

"Sure sure," He opened up an arm. "Come here Lucina." Lucina scooted over to Jacob and laid her head to his chest.

"Thank you Jacob." She said.

"No need to thank me. Thank my wolf genetics." Jacob said with a smirk. Lucina giggled and yawned again.

" _Good night mommy. I love you."_ My daughter said to me in her head with her gift she can use that only works on me, Rosalie and Lucas since we are more close to her than anyone in the family.

"I love you too my Lil Lucy." I said to her softly as I stroked her beautiful hair and kissed her forehead. Soon Lucina slowly closed her eyes and she along and Nessie drifted off into sleep where I can hear the heart beating slowly as my daughter's chest was in good rhythm from her breathing.

"Thanks Jacob." I said.

"Don't mention it Tiff." Jacob smiled.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Krystal asked looking at everyone from around the fire.

"Well once Nessie and Lucina wake up in the morning, we continue following the trail until it leads us to civilization." Edward said.

"And let it lead us to nowhere again?" Emmett complained.

"It's all we can do." Edward said. "Alice's visions won't work now and we have no other way of getting to the airport except this scent to lead us somewhere."

"I hope we can get home soon." I said.

"We will Tiffany." Carlisle said. "We'll be home soon before you know it. Now, I think we should hunt if we're gonna be here tomorrow."

"Didn't we just hunt before we came to New York?" Rosalie asked.

"It wouldn't hurt for a little precaution if we're able to find a city soon." Carlisle said. "Jacob, did you find anything while you were out there."

"Yeah, there's mostly deers and some elks I passed by." Jacob answered. "I also saw a few bears and possibly a mountain lion."

"It looks like we hit the jackpot." Edward said with a smile.

"Some of us should stay here with Jacob and the girls just in case." Bella said.

"Then we'll take turns in groups." Carlisle said.

"We'll go first." Lucas said getting up taking Krystal's hand. "Tiffany, you wanna join us?"

"Sure." I said and got up to join them.

"Do be careful you three." Esme said.

"We will." Lucas said and we all ran out of the cave in high speed until we were deep in the woods. We spent the first half hour finding some deers and a bear until we were done and satisfied with our hunger. Hunting to me is never a problem unlike Lucas who was chasing after a deer for fifteen minutes until later and Krystal was struggling with hers.

"Edward's gonna enjoy that when we get back." I teased when we were done and started walking back to the cave.

"Since when did these animals have gotten so fast?" Lucas said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"After almost ten years of being a vampire, I should be a pro by now on this hunting." Krystal said as she ran her hands through her hair to make it neat. "Apparently not."

"I wonder how Emmett does his hunting." I said.

"He'd probably come home with a ripped shirt and Rosalie smacks him in the head for ruining her gift to him." Lucas said with a laugh.

"So do these things, you know with the plane crash caused by a vampire, do all these crazy stuff happen to you guys?" I asked Krystal and Lucas who thought for a moment.

"No, mostly there would be fights." Krystal said.

"Yeah I mean there's the fight with Volturi, that bitch diva and her 'mate' with the newborn army and then that mad scientist with gifted hybrid children and again, another newborn army." Lucas said.

"Emmett must have enjoyed those moments." I said as we all laughed.

"I guess with each new member, exciting things happen." Krystal said.

"Maybe we'll find someone else to be a part of this family." Lucas teased.

I looked to see Lucas joining his hand with Krystal's as they happily walked together with me and there was that weird feeling of aching inside of me. Why am I feeling like this? What is this? There are too many questions being asked today. I just hope we can get home soon.

* * *

 **Are you wondering what's with Tiffany? It should be familiar with someone else we know. Find out what happens next to our friends. Please review.**


	5. New Covens

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **We're about to resume the journey for the Cullens (Jacob has always been a Cullen) to find their way home. This is where the real fun begins! I hope you're ready. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – New Covens**

Krystal's POV

Morning came when the sun started rising. As soon as Jacob, Nessie and Lucina woke up and the two girls have hunted, we took off following the faint scent left behind by the humans that were here. This trail better lead us somewhere. This is kind of embarrassing. A group of well dressed vampires, two hybrids and a shape-shifter with powerful gifts who are completely lost doesn't look good on us. Why do crazy things always happen to us? We were just having a normal and peaceful life four years after the Joham incident and now this? Emmett just had to complain about wanting something to happen. I'm willing to bet he's being a jinx.

We've been walking through the woods all morning until we saw something up ahead.

"Is that a road I see?" Bella asked. The question was answered when a blue car drove by.

"It is!" Nessie said. Yeah, if there's a road, there's a town and when there's a town, there must be an airport. Oh my gosh, finally! We're going home!

"It's about time!" Jacob said. I'll say. Spending the night at the cave was not at all comfortable I'll tell you that.

"Well what are we doing standing around here? Let's go!" Alice said excitedly as she grabbed Jasper's hand and took off.

"Don't you ever calm her down?" I asked Jasper when we all caught up to them.

"She wouldn't if I tried. It's like she has unlimited amount of energy." Jasper said. Wow, just how much energy does this tiny little pixie have in her?

A few seconds later, we were finally out of the woods (no pun from that Taylor Swift song). We looked at the road and followed the direction where the car took off and saw a city up ahead. YES!

"I can't believe it." Esme said in delight.

"Let's go!" Edward said and he took Bella's hand and they took off very fast in human pace.

"Hey, wait up!" Rosalie said.

"Some of us aren't fast you know!" Lucas said taking my hand and started to run after them. Correction, I'm faster than Edward. Hehehe.

"Slow down Edward!" Jacob said as he and the others followed us. We stopped when Edward and Bella did.

"It'll help get rid of that stench of yours." Edward smirked and then let go of Bella's hand and laughed as he started breaking off into a run.

"Come back here and say that to my face!" Jacob said as he took off after Edward ahead of us. Yep, we really miss home alright. We were all able to catch up with Edward and Jacob who were messing around with each other and laughed in amusement and we soon started heading towards the city. Forks Washington, here we come!

"Just think Lucina, we'll be home in no time." Tiffany said to her when we reached the city.

"Although I'm not sure how much longer I could take with _that_." Rosalie said pointing to Emmett who was beat-boxing, very badly to be precise.

 _Downtown, cruising through the alley  
Tip-toeing in the street like ballet  
Pulled up, moped to the valet  
Whitewalls on the wheels like mayonnaise  
Dope, my crew is ill, and all we need is two good wheels  
Got gas in the tank, cash in the bank_

"As much as I love that song, can someone shut him up before he ruins it?!" Lucas asked irritably and Jasper smacked Emmett in the head.

"OW!"

"Thank you." Lucas smiled in amusement as I giggled. I love my husband. I am such a lucky woman.

Anyways, before we go find the airport, Alice here thinks we should shop first for some new clothes to wear. Does she really believe that wearing the same clothes for two days is horrifying, let alone wearing it for two hours? That girl has serious problems. And I thought my best friend from Olympia Anna Reed was the one I had trouble dealing with.

Anyway, so we all split up and start buying some clothing to change out of. Unfortunately, I was with Tiffany and Bella who were joined by Alice. You can guess why. Lucky for me, I was able to get out of Alice's 'fashion advice' and got myself to wear a pair of pink capris and a light blue hoodie. We soon met up with Lucas who is with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett outside when we got out of the mall.

"You look cute, beautiful." Lucas, wearing dark jeans with a black button hooded t shirt cardigan deep v-neck solid long sleeve multi buttons top slim casual shirt, said with a smile as he wrap his arms around me and kissed the top of my head causing my blush to be shown from my aura he can see.

"You look cute yourself, pretty boy." I giggled as Lucas chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Where are Nessie and Lucina?" Tiffany asked with worry. I looked around to see sure enough that not only they're not with us but Jacob as well.

"They went with Jacob at this restaurant to get some food." Carlisle said pointing at the restaurant across the street. "It is lunch time and the girls need some human food." He then pulled his phone. "I was able to pinpoint our location on my phone and found a way to the airport. It's about two hours from here. Once the others are done with lunch, we'll go there straight away."

"And then we'll be home." Rosalie said.

"Finally!" Emmett said.

"Alice, how are you doing with your visions right now?" Jasper asked. Alice's expression went blank but soon came back.

"My visions are still foggy." She answered with a sigh.

"I'm sure your visions will come back. It could take time." Esme said.

"But I want my visions to come back now!" Alice said.

"Alice, come on, what harm could one day without your visions do to you?" Bella said.

"A lot of things could happen like I need to know about what to give Krystal for her birthday!" Alice pouted. Oh no. I thought.

"My birthday's not until July." I pointed out.

"It's always fun to plan things ahead!" Alice said. Someone kill me already.

" _Don't we all wish for that?"_ Edward said in my head. Just then, there was a sound of a loud crash causing all of us to flinch. We looked around to hear it coming from the restaurant, the restaurant where the other three are at.

"That can't be good." Lucas said and we all ran across the street and bust through the doors of the restaurant to see Nessie and Lucina hugging each other in fear as Jacob was with two guys who are on the floor near some broken tables.

"Don't you _ever_ dare touch them like that again! Do you hear me, you filthy animals?!" Jacob said giving a punch to the guy that was trying to get up, angrily as his body was shaken. Uh-oh, the last thing Jacob need is to phase in a place filled with humans.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, easy Jacob!" Lucas said as he ran in front of Jacob and tries to push him back while Jasper, sending his waves, and Emmett grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and pulled him back away from the guys while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Tiffany and I came to Nessie and Lucina who were shaken.

I looked to see Bella and Alice trying their best to hold Edward who looked like he was ready to kill. No doubt it was from he saw in their heads. Four police officers came and thankfully they only arrested the two guys Jacob was beating and not him.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked frantically as she hugged Lucina.

"Jacob just excused himself to go to the bathroom before we go see you guys until those two sat with us." Lucina answered.

"Don't tell me." Emmett said angrily.

"They tried to make a move on us and touched us until Jacob came." Nessie managed to choke.

"They did WHAT!" Most of us yelled. How dare they!

"Are the police still with them out there? I wanna get over them and kill those guys!" Emmett said.

"I'm with you on that Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Krystal, hold me!" Lucas made me hold the back of his shirt as he started running to the door but failed.

"Are you girls okay?" We turned to see the host of the restaurant coming to us.

"I think so." Nessie said.

"I'm so sorry about those two." He apologized bowing his head down feeling embarrassed. "They always cause trouble here. They're only interested in finding beautiful girls more than the food. I try to warn them that if they're not interested then they should not be here but they wouldn't give a care about what I say."

"It's fine." Carlisle said kindly waving it off. "There was no harm so it's all good. I am sorry though that my friend here broke your tables. How much do we owe you?" He was about to reach into his wallet but the waiter waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "We were about to replace them with new ones so it's no worry. Can I at least offer you guys something to make up for the incident? Maybe a table for your um… family?" He asked looking at all of us.

"That's very kind of you but we're kind of in a hurry so we'll be on our way. Thank you." Carlisle smiled and soon said goodbye as we all left the restaurant.

"Ah man, the police took them away!" Emmett complained referring to the police that took the guys that tried to harass Nessie and Lucina.

"They didn't go far so we can still catch them." Edward growled.

"Forget about it guys. They're not worth it." Carlisle said calmly even though he too was not happy to hear what happened to his granddaughters.

"Are you okay now?" Jacob asked looking at Nessie and Lucina.

"We're fine now thanks to you Jake." Nessie gave a smile and kissed Jacob's cheek.

"Yes, thank you Jacob!" Lucina said hugging Jacob.

"Don't mention it girls." Jacob smiled.

"Right then, shall we get going?" Carlisle asked. Forks, here we come!

Bella's POV

I had to be honest; I wanna kill those men for trying to hit on my daughter and niece in a way. It was a good thing Jacob was there. It would've been worst though if Jacob had phased and caused more harm to the guys. That would not look good. I'm glad Nessie has him. Jacob truly is dedicated to be by Nessie's side when she needs him just as Edward is to me.

Anyway, it was time for us to go and time to head on home. It's about time. Since there was no nearby bus or taxi, we decided to walk our way much to Emmett's disappointment. We've been walking in the city for about an hour and we're still nowhere near the airport. We try our best to endure Emmett's complaint along with his bad skills of rapping to Thrift Shop. Lucas looks like he was gonna go mad. I don't blame him. I can't even tell who's more annoying; Alice or Emmett. Are we there yet?

"That's strange." Carlisle said when we ended up in some sort of abandoned alleyway. "Why did it lead us here?" Don't tell me.

"Are we lost again?" Lucina asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emmett said.

"You know Carlisle, I don't think following your phone was the best idea." Tiffany said.

"I was sure it would lead us to the airport." Carlisle said looking at his phone to check.

"Carlisle, it's alright." Esme said rubbing his back.

"Aunt Alice, you got any luck with your visions?" Nessie asked her. Please say her visions are back in function. Alice's expression was blank for only a few seconds until she came back to us.

"No." Alice sighed.

"Now what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Let's just keep walking." Carlisle suggested and we did so. "We'll get out of here first and then find another way."

"Why can't we just stop and ask for directions?" Rosalie asked. All of sudden, Lucas burst out laughing. Soon, he was joined by Edward and then Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. The rest of us stopped walking as we watched them walk away but stopped while they're still laughing. Carlisle and Esme looked amused while Lucina was confused as were the rest of us and possibly offended.

"What is so funny?" Krystal asked them

"Did you guys hear that?" Lucas said in between laughs.

"'Why can't we just stop and ask for directions?'" Emmett said imitating in a girl voice causing him and the guys to laugh even harder.

"And what's wrong with asking for directions?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Love, you know asking for directions never help anyone." Edward trying to settle down from laughing but failed.

"What are you talking about, they always do." Tiffany said.

"Not the way you girls followed them." Jasper said causing him and the guys to laugh more.

"What do you mean? We take directions very seriously." Nessie said.

"I'm sorry but no you don't." Jacob said in between laughs.

"Yeah, I mean first you ask for directions, but you won't follow directions and then we end up getting more lost because of how stubborn you girls can be." Lucas said. That there struck a nerve. I looked at Alice, Rosalie and Krystal as they looked at me and then at each other and I can tell they were thinking the same thing I was thinking. If we're able to get home, the guys will so be kicked out of our rooms for a month.

"Look girls, we don't need to ask for directions. We don't even need Alice's visions if they do work again." Lucas said and started walking backwards as he continued talking. "We're in the twenty-first century for crying out loud. We have technology. We have Edward's mind reading to do the asking. Us guys know what to do. We know where we're going every step of the – Oof – way." Lucas stopped and turned when he bumped into two guys who just came out of the corner. Immediately from the pale skin and red eyes, the two have been identified as vampires.

"Hey, watch it punk!" The guy with a rugged brown skinned hair snapped. Lucas then jumped all the way back to us and covered his nose letting out a noise of disgust. Soon, all of us covered our noses when we caught the most awful stench that is far worse than anything I've ever smelled. Even a human can catch that smell from a far distance. If I was still human, I would've passed out from the overwhelming odor.

"Oh geez and you guys thought I stink!" Jacob said using his other hand to fan the smell away from him as much as he could. Just then, three more people who are also vampires appeared to join the other two; two more men and a girl with long golden hair.

"Hey boss, what's with all the rackets?" The big rounded guy with thinning hair asked in a voice sounding like he doesn't know the answer to a simple problem.

"These people here just trespassed on our area." The other guy with blonde hair in a shaggy hair surfer style answered pointing at us.

"Pardon us but we're lost. We're not from around here." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"You hear that? They're not from around here." A guy with short curly red hair said in a gleeful way.

"And where are you guys from, the planet of Stinkville?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina!" Tiffany scolded her.

"Hold on you guys," The rugged brown skinned hair guy said holding out his hand out for silence as he closed his eyes. "I smell something… something sweet… yet not as sweet…but…" Not good. His eyes opened and darted to Nessie and Lucina. "Humans!" As if we were set off, my family and I surrounded Nessie and Lucina in a crouch position for defense in front of the five members who lurched one step forward in a crouch.

"Stay back! She's my daughter!" I snarled.

"The other one is mine!" Tiffany growled.

"But they're humans!" The rugged brown skinned hair guy said.

"They're half-human and half-vampires and they are with us." Carlisle said is hard voice.

"But they are soooo mouth watering." The red hair guy said looking like he was about to lose it. Edward snarled so fiercely and harshly from what he's hearing in their heads.

"I must have a taste of their blood." The rugged brown skinned hair guy said.

"That's out of the question!" I said instantly.

"I will have it!" He demanded.

"Nessie, grab Lucina and run!" Carlisle said.

"Come on!" Nessie said as she grabbed Lucina's hand and they ran back away from us.

"They're mine!" The rugged brown skinned hair guy said and started running after them with the blonde hair guy joining him only to be stopped by Edward, Lucas and Jacob who got in front of the girls as they back away towards a wall.

"Don't you dare, lay a hand on my daughter and my niece!" Edward growled at them.

"This makes me want them even more!" The rugged brown skinned hair guy said excitedly.

"I'm warning you; the girls are off limits!" Lucas said angrily.

"Yeah, and who's gonna stop us Shorty?" The blonde guy asked Lucas.

"You'll be dealing with me!" Jacob said as his body started shaking.

I was about to run over there and help them but just as I took two steps in a run something caught me in the middle and started lifting me in the air.

What the!

It looks like I wasn't the only one. Krystal, Carlisle, Esme, Tiffany, Alice and Rosalie were with me being held in the air. I looked down to see myself and others being tied by long golden threads and I followed it to see it all coming from the girl's head. She can extend her hair?!

"Going somewhere?" She asked with a smirk.

"Alice!" Jasper cried. I saw that he was able to dodge the girl's grasp along with Emmett since they are both still on the ground. Jasper was about to run over there and stop the girl only to be intercepted by the red hair guy. Wait, did I say guy or _guys_?

"Whoa, where are you going?" He said excitedly. Jasper was about to turn around only to be stopped by another red hair guy.

"We were just gonna have some fun!" He said. If two was bad, three was worst.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company!" He said. Next thing that happen was all three of them ran around Jasper in a triangular motion faster than any vampire could run.

"Hey, you know there's something sticking out behind you?" I turned to see Emmett talking to the big guy.

"Huh?" The big guy said stupidly and gullibly turned around to see what Emmett's talking about.

"It's your underwear genius." Emmett grinned and reached in and pulled a white material stretching out of the big guy's pants causing him to give out a cry.

"Last warning," I turned to see Lucas, who spoke, as two aura spheres appeared out of his hands. "Back off!"

"Thanks for the warning." The rugged brown skinned hair guy said and without warning, he launched himself at Lucas knocking away his aura spheres that he shot and slammed him into the wall as Nessie and Lucina got out of the way quickly before they got hit.

"Lucas!" Edward cried and was about to help Lucas only the blonde guy popped out of nowhere in front of Edward and shoved him hard causing him to be sent flying.

I noticed that the blonde guy's feet are in red smog from the ground. The blonde guy quickly disappeared in the smog before Jacob, who just phased in his russet wolf form, attacked as he landed on nothing but the ground where the smog quickly moved. This doesn't look good. We have to help them. If only it were that easy considering that the rest of us are literally tied up in this girl's hair.

Jacob looked around until the red smog came back underneath him and the blonde guy appeared and attacked Jacob from under causing him to be sent flying until he smacked into the wall. There was a yelp and sure enough that Jacob hit his head hard.

"Jacob!" Nessie cried as she and Lucina ran over to him while Edward came back and tried to fight the blonde guy as Lucas tries to fight the rugged brown skinned hair guy. There was a sound of rocks being smashed and a cry.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried and I looked to see apart from Jasper being attacked left and right from the red hair guy running in triangular form around Jasper was the big guy with his back to the wall and Emmett was nowhere to be seen until he backed away to show Emmett pressed deep into the wall and then he fell to the ground. This big guy not only looks like a gorilla but he has the strength as one too.

I try to break free from this girl's threads but these things appeared to be unbreakable. What does she put in her hair? I looked to see Lucas struggling with the rugged brown skinned hair guy. Edward was struggling too with his opponent. It appears that the blonde guy's smog is blocking Edward from reading his thoughts the same way with the others using smoke and mist. I then noticed something shifted and saw Tiffany falling down. She must have gotten free from the girl's hair.

"Guys," I looked to see it was Nessie who was checking on Jacob who is in his shorts in human form, with Lucina. Nessie looks like she's a bit troubled. Jacob can't be hurt that badly could he? "There are more of them!" What! As my family and I struggled to break free, we turned to see seven more vampires coming from the direction we came from. That's not good.

"It's an ambush!" Nessie cried.

"I got this!" Tiffany said and took off towards them and disappeared to another corner. Apparently, she's trying to distract them by letting them go after her but unfortunately, none of them went after Tiffany. This is it. We're done for.

The big guy who just pinned Emmett to the wall, heard and turned and suddenly his eyes widened. "Boss, it's Mordecai's gang!" Huh?

"Yo Zoran," A guy with light brown messy hair said as he went over to the rugged hair guy who must be Zoran who has Lucas pinned down to the ground. "Why don't you chill brah?" He said as he tackled Zoran away from Lucas. Just then, a purple haze zoomed around and ran into the red smog and the blonde guy came out along with a girl with long red hair.

"Come and get me Virgil!" The girl giggled as she disappeared into the haze and Virgil went after her in the smog.

"I'm getting tired of you one-upping me!" Virgil said to the girl in between fights as they both appeared and disappeared in the substance. Just then, a girl with long amber hair came in and attacks the red head and surprisingly it was the right one as the other two clones returned to him.

"Isn't one of you annoying enough Max?" She asked as two boys, one with shaggy gold hair who looks like he's very young about Alec and Jane's age and another with ash brown curly hair both tackled the big guy. Next second, all of us fell to the ground and I fell near a guy with black hair wearing a black leather jacket, grey shirt and faded jeans.

"Keep your hair down Dawn." He smirked to the girl as her hair pulled back to her head to return in normal length.

"Hey cutie, why don't you just butt out?" Dawn said raising her hair up.

"You really want me to give you another hairdo?" The guy asked.

"Good one Jalen." A girl with long curvy caramel blonde hair giggled as she appeared next to the guy. Soon, they started battling with Dawn while easily avoiding her hair, as were the other strangers with their opponents. Okay, I don't know what's going on but I know that these strangers aren't with this Zoran and his group.

"I told you punks to stay off my turf!" Zoran said in between fights between him and the light brown hair guy.

"And I told you to cool it when people walk by!" He said.

"Nessie, can you guys get away?" Edward asked as he helped Lucas up.

"Not with fatso in the way." Lucina said pointing out to the big guy. It appeared that the two guys sent him at the wrong place.

"Who, me?" The big guy asked as he turned around to them.

"Don't worry ladies. I'll save you!" The young boy said as he jumped over the big guy and landed in between him and Nessie, Lucina and Jacob. "Hey Barry, over here!" He said and took off with Barry after him. What the hell is that boy doing?

"Dumbo, come and get me!" The young boy said as he and Barry were heading straight to us. There was a noise and I looked to see it coming from the caramel blonde girl where I saw rings in her eyes until they disappeared returning to red.

"Get low!" She told me.

"Huh? Oh!" I said when I saw that my leg was sticking out. The young boy ran passed us and I swift kicked Barry when he was about to pass me causing him to trip and fall as he slides all the way to the pile of garbage bags. Wow, it's true what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

"Good one!" The caramel blonde girl said to me with a smile.

"Guys, let's blow this joint!" Zoran said as he and his group took off running away from us. I guess they have given up.

"Thank you for the help." Esme said to our strangers as they helped some of us up. Zoran and his group stopped and turned to us.

"This isn't over yet you guys!" He said. "Watch your back!"

"Yeah, your back!" Barry said.

"I hope you're not making threats Zoran," The light hair guy said.

"Unless you wanna wake up in hell," The young boy said.

"With a fire torch up to your ass." The amber hair girl said.

"Now get lost!" The light hair guy said and soon Zoran and his group took off and disappeared. At least now we can take a breather.

"Jacob," I turned to see Jacob sitting up and holding his shoulder as Nessie hugged him. At least the girls aren't harmed. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I think so." Jacob said as Lucina handed Jacob his bag that he bought a few hours ago filled with extra clothes in case of emergencies like just now. "That bloodsucker pulled a cheap shot on me." Jacob said as he pulled out another shirt and put it on.

"You weren't hurt that badly." Carlisle said checking on Jacob's shoulders. "You'll be healed quickly."

"Yo what the hell is wrong with you guys?" We all turned to see the light hair guy guy who must be their group's leader asked us. "This place isn't safe, even for vampires."

"Yes, we've noticed that." Edward said. "Unfortunately we were lost."

"Yeah, you think we wanted to come here? Think again." Emmett said rubbing his shoulders.

"Whoa, excuse me." The light hair guys said raising his hands in surrender with a chuckle and then started introducing himself. "I'm Mordecai Coleman and this is my crew. That's Ariana Vega, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, Eden Love, William Heart and Jalen Long."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said as he and the others got up. "And this is our family; that's Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Lucas, Krystal, Lucina, Jacob, Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee."

"Whoa there, you're telling me that a mutt is a part of your family?" The young boy who is named William asked.

"Hey, watch it, that's my boyfriend you're talking to." Nessie said taking Jacob's arm.

"You're dating a werewolf?" Mordecai asked in shock. "How the hell did that happened?"

"It's a long story." Jasper said.

"Then you might wanna follow up why you guys have gold eyes instead of red." Mordecai said when he noticed our gold eye color.

"We'll be happy to tell you the story of our lives." Carlisle smiled.

"Hold on a second now," Mordecai looked at all of us. "Wasn't there another one of you guys?" My family and I were in confusion as we all did a head count to see who was here until Lucas gasped.

"Oh no, Tiffany!" He said slapping his forehead. Crap, I forgot she took off thinking that Mordecai's group is with Zoran's and was trying to distract them. Apparently, she hasn't come back yet. How could she not notice that?

"Hey, I saw your f-f-f-fruh-fruh-fruh-fruh-f-f-f-f-fruh-fr-friend." The ash brown curly hair boy named Cameron said… or at least tried to say.

"God dammit Cameron, quit your stuttering and just spit it out already!" The long amber hair girl named Sophia said in annoyance.

"S-S-Sorry S-S-S-Sophia but you know I have sp-sp-sp-speech disorder." Cameron stuttered.

"Damn, where she at brah?" Mordecai asked. Cameron tried to answer but the way he speaks is like listening to a malfunctioning robot with a few glitches.

"She went up to the s-s-s-s-su-si-su-si –"

"Chill," Sophia said to him and then turned to Mordecai. "She went up to the south side alley."

"P-P-P-Pre-P-Pre-Pre-P-Pre- Exactly." Cameron said.

"Yo Jalen, did you catch her?" Mordecai asked him.

"Yeah, I was able to pick her up when we came here." The black hair guy named Jalen said walking over to Mordecai.

"Jalen's our tracker," Mordecai explained to us. "And he knows the south side better than any of us so he'll be able to find your family member."

"I hope you can catch her. She is pretty fast." Krystal said.

Jalen scoffed. "Please, I'm the fastest one in this coven." He said stretching his hands. "I should have no problem finding her. Be back in a flash." And with that he took off in vampire speed and disappeared.

"H-Hey, where did Jalen go?" Ariana, the caramel blonde girl said in panic. She must have been distracted probably from checking her hair or something.

"Relax Ariana, he just went off to find their family member." The red hair girl named Eden said to her.

"But he's my boyfriend." Ariana pouted and that caused Edward, Jasper and Lucas to hold their laughter. I was gonna ask them what's so funny until,

"Not again." William complained.

"Yeah right." Sophia said.

"Man, that s-s-s-su-su-s-s-su – rough." Cameron said. Now I get what's so funny as I surpass a laugh.

* * *

 **We are thankful that the Cullens are saved by the Detroit Coven. What about Tiffany though? What's gonna happen when Jalen finds her? Please review. I would really appreciate it.**

 **Songs played:**

 **Downtown by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Eric Nally, Melle Mel, Kool Moe Dee, and Grandmaster Caz**


	6. Unexpected Longtime Reunion

Value In Beliefs

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **After the Detroit Coven saved the Cullens from Zoran's coven, the Cullen's realized that Tiffany took off mistaken the Detroit Coven with Zoran's and they sent Jalen to find her. Let's see what happens to her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Unexpected Longtime Reunion**

Tiffany's POV

What was I thinking being a decoy? Well it was the only thing I thought of when more vampires came while we were being ambushed by the rugged brown skinned hair boy and his group. I hope I'm not too fast so that I could lead some of them away from my family and I hope my daughter is okay. I'm sure they're still behind me but I didn't wanna turn back incase they're on to me so I continued running in human speed into the city without looking back. I kept on running until I was deep into the city and I was positive that I lost them. I stopped at the road at the intersection and looked to see no one behind me.

Yes, I lost them. I always know how to outdone myself. No, I'm still not being an overachiever. Focus Tiffany. Now I need to head back to my family. I touched Lucina earlier before I took off so I'll use my gift to see through her eyes and find my way back to –

I was interrupted from my thought when I heard running footsteps and they're getting close to me. I turned around and my eyes widened to see a guy with black hair wearing a black leather jacket, grey shirt and faded jeans running towards me and what's worst, he's with the rugged brown skinned hair guy that just arrived.

Crap! What the hell am I doing standing here, talking to myself? RUN!

My feet started moving as I ran as fast I could go to get away from this guy. Stupid humans! Why did they have to be here while I'm running in human pace as I'm being chased by a vampire? How was this guy able to find me so fast? I was able to lead them off in different directions to confuse them but this guy somehow picked me up without trouble. I passed by buildings and stores, crossing streets without looking both ways and still I can't outrun him. What kind of blood did he drink? Please don't let it be my daughter.

Jalen's POV

Damn, this girl is fast, just not fast enough. I would be faster if it weren't for these humans in the way. I'm surprised at how I was able to find this girl so quickly. My tracking senses works best when I'm more familiar with the person's mind giving me more access to pinpoint the person's move and anticipate where they go next. The minute I picked up the essence of this girl's mind, I was able to recognize her mind easily but I never met this girl in my life, have I?

I never met a girl who looks a lot like Kim Kardashian with a diamond shape face, pale skin and her body in an inverted shape with her long brunette hair flowing through the wind as she runs gracefully – wait a minute, long brunette hair flowing through the wind running gracefully? It couldn't be!

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age 7**_

 _I was in the living room looking around to see where she is hiding. She may be a good hider but I'm the best seeker and I know where she would hide. I was silent as I tiptoed up to the couch. Just as I reached the couch, she jumped out and got away before I got to tag her._

" _Hey, get back here!" I laughed as I started chasing her._

" _Get away from me!" She giggled as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at my head and I fell to the floor._

 _I quickly got up to see her running out the door to her backyard and I ran after her. I was outside and saw no sign of her. Wow, she's fast. I thought. I slowly went to the left side of the house and didn't see her there and saw nothing. She has to be on the other side. I walked over to the other side and suddenly she jumped out to surprise me only I saw it coming as I grabbed her and we ended up rolling around in the grass laughing and playfully until we stopped and I ended up pinning her to the ground._

" _Now I got you right where I want ya." I smirked._

" _No fair Jalen." She said and started laughing in such a beautiful way and I soon joined in. When we stopped laughing, I did something that most kids find it disgusting and something I didn't know I was doing. I leaned in and peck a kiss on her cheek. When I lifted my head she turned to a shade of pink what they called a blush. I could feel it from my ears turning very warm. Whoa._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

No way! I can't believe it's her after so long. I didn't think I was ever gonna see her again but here she is running away from me, unaware of who I am.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as she kept on running. Oh so that's how she wants to play huh? Alright, she asks for it! This is gonna be fun!

Tiffany's POV

This! Is! Crazy!

I can't seem to shake this guy off. I know vampires don't get tired but I am seriously tired of running. It looks like _I_ need a decoy. I kept on running until I was in a different alley and looked around me. Okay, no more running. I'll have to fight him. I saw a big garbage dumpster and quickly hid myself behind it as I heard him coming. The guy slow down from running and slowly started walking to my direction. Get ready for the element of surprise. I thought.

He came where I want him and I jumped out of my hiding spot and attacked him. Apparently my element of surprise was not a surprise to him as he turned around and grabbed me.

Uh-oh, not good. I tried to fight him off but he wasn't letting go without even trying. Great, he's fast _and_ strong? That's just my luck. Next thing that I know was that I was pinned to the wall by him.

"Now I got you right where I want ya." He smirked as he had my wrists bound by his hands over my head.

"Please, don't hurt me." I pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, I got something else in mind." He smirked. I closed my eyes and turned away as he started leaning towards me. Is he gonna bite me? I don't want him to leave a scar on me. I mean sure I can heal it with my other gift but I don't want be reminded of that.

I braced myself for what he's gonna do until I felt something soft and warm on my cheek in a quick motion. I opened my eyes in confusion and turned my head to see the guy smiling at me.

"Hi!" He smiled. Huh? I reacted by pushing him away from me as I try to get him to let go of me and surprisingly he did.

"Okay, what the hell?!" I demanded as the guy looked pretty amused. "First you chased me, then you were about to kill me and then you kissed me? What gives?"

"Oh come on," He said. "Don't say you don't remember me."

"Should I?" I asked.

"Well that hurts," He said feigning a hurt and then looked at me again adding, "T-Stew."

I gasped at his words as I took a better look at him and I was able to recognize the familiar wavy dark black hair, the adorable looks and personality of his.

"Jalen Long?!"

He smiled that familiar smile. "How's it going Tiffany?"

"Oh my gosh!" I said and flung my arms around him as he lifts me up and spin me around in a hug.

"It's so great to see you again!" Jalen said happily as he sets me down.

"I haven't seen you in like twenty years." I said. I can't believe I got to see my best friend from my childhood. He sure has changed and I'm not just talking about his pale skin and red eyes. He looks like one of those hot surfer guys in the movies.

"I know. It has been a long time." Jalen said. "I was hoping I would see you again but running into you as a vampire was not how I vision it."

"I could say the same thing." I chuckled.

"So what are you doing here in Detroit?" Jalen asked curiosity.

"We were on our way home to Forks until our plane crashed and we ended up getting lost." I explained. "Okay, you tell me what your game was. What were you doing chasing me and then kissing me?"

"Okay first of all, that was a friendly peck on the cheek I did to you back when we were kids," Jalen pointed out playfully causing me to playfully roll my eyes. "And second of all, I was only chasing you because your family wanted me to find you. I was able to track you down with my tracking sense if you're wondering how I was able to find you so easily. You took off thinking we were a part Zoran's coven, which we are not." Wow, I'm stupid. Wait a minute.

"Oh my gosh Lucina!" I just realized.

"Relax; she and your family are safe thanks to us." Jalen said with a brag. "You know she looks a lot like you. Is she your other sister that I don't know about?"

"Actually, she's my daughter." I answered and Jalen's expression went into unexpected.

"Wait what?! Aren't you like twenty-eight or something?" He asked trying to do the math.

"Yes, but I had her when I was twenty-two." I said.

"I thought vampires couldn't conceive." Jalen said.

"I had her when I was still human." I said.

"We have so much to catch up on because you got some explaining to do." Jalen said.

"We sure do." I said with a smile as we started walking out of the alley together.

* * *

 **Didn't see that one coming now did ya? Now what's gonna happen next? Please review.**


	7. A Different Perspective

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So now Jalen and Tiffany have reunited after so long in an unexpected way. Let's see what happens now to everyone. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – A Different Perspective**

Bella's POV

"Man, I don't like the l-l-lu-lu-l-looks of this place. It really gives me the ch-chu-chu-ch-chills." Cameron said with a shudder while stuttering.

We are all walking in the city searching for Tiffany. We would have tried calling her but our phones were either smashed from the fight with Zoran's coven or the battery was drained out. Mordecai and his coven looked a bit uncomfortable being here. It was like they'd rather be anywhere but this city, or anywhere public to be precise.

Everywhere we go, I caught some of them glaring at some humans who were walking by happily. If you thought that was odd, you should've seen Mordecai's reaction when we told him how we spare humans by living off of animals. To say he was against our philosophy of living was an understatement. When we told him that we live with humans like humans, I don't know how to describe it other than disgust or disbelief. I wonder what set him off.

"Me neither." Mordecai said and then stopped. "I think we should head back. There are just too many people around here."

"But Mordecai, we haven't found Tiffany yet. We can't just leave her." Eden said to Mordecai and I noticed that she is holding Cameron's hand. They haven't let go of each other since we left the alley.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere without my best friend." Lucas said as he pulled Lucina close to him to comfort her. She has been very worried about her mother.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna have my whole crew out in this city looking for a vampire." Mordecai said.

"And what about Jalen?" Ariana asked sadly. "He's out there as well."

"Shouldn't Jalen have found Tiffany by now?" Jasper asked. Yeah, trackers shouldn't have a problem finding their target. I wonder how his tracking skills differ from others I've known.

"Maybe, but then again, he does have a small limit to his gift." Mordecai said.

"What small limit?" I asked.

"Jalen's tracking skills works better if he's familiar with the person's mind. The more he's familiar with that mind, the more access he'll get to anticipate where they are and will go." Sophia explained.

"Jalen can find the person once he picks up their mind on the first encounter and also know if they're heading his way. With his tracking senses, no one can outrun him! He's unstoppable!" William said. So Jalen's tracking abilities are a combination of James, Alistair and Demetri's. If the Volturi ever heard about him that would make them even more powerful.

"But right now Jalen isn't familiar with Tiffany so he's gonna be chasing her for awhile." Ariana said. "Poor Jalen, I'm worry about him." She sighed. Does she really believe that she and Jalen are a couple? What's wrong with her?

There was a gasp behind us and we turned to her but it wasn't Alice who gasped, it was Sophia who just turned behind and then looked at us.

"Guys, it's them! Hide!" She said. Huh?

"Eden, mask our scent!" Mordecai said to her. "Guys, grab everyone and hide!" My family and I were confused as we soon started running where William and Ariana took Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice inside a dinner while Sophia took Jacob and Nessie down some stone stairway until they were hidden and Eden and Cameron took Lucas, Krystal and Lucina and separated them as they sat down at some tables and grabbed some newspapers to cover themselves.

"Guys, over here!" Mordecai said leading Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I behind a light blue van parked on the streets and that's when I felt something hazy floating around me until it disappeared and I looked to see Eden putting down her hands.

"Oh man, I knew we shouldn't have come here!" I heard William said before he went inside. At that moment from the corner of the streets comes a black van driving by slowly. I saw through the windows of the car we were hiding behind to see two men in their late forties in the vehicles. One was driving while the other one was looking around with a cigar in his mouth. I felt Edward tense up and I saw his face in shock. What's going on?

"Man, I hate this. Hiding around like some… dog." Mordecai said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jacob hissed.

"Dude that was c-cu-cl-cl-clu-close." Cameron said not moving an inch.

"What's going on? Why are we hiding? Who were those guys?" Carlisle asked as the black van drove past us.

"They want us." Mordecai answered to us. "You see, the guy with the cigar Steve, he knows about the existence of vampires, just not fully, but knows that we're real."

"How?" I asked in shock.

"When Steve was young probably in his late twenties or something, he was in the woods on a sunny day when he stumbled across a group of vampires attacking some hunters." Mordecai explained. "Lucky for Steve, the vampires didn't catch him and since then, it's been his obsession to catch vampires and exposed us to the world. He's mad I tell ya."

"You sound like you know him very well." Esme said.

"That's because he killed my creator, Witney." Mordecai said gritting his teeth. "We thought we heard some sort of trouble at an abandon warehouse, only to be a trap caused by Steve. Just when Steve had us, there was an accident where the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped to save himself. Unfortunately for us, we were trapped until Witney found a way out, only enough time to save me and soon she got burned when the warehouse collapsed and exploded just when I was out. I never forgave him for that."

This Steve guy's motives to discovering our kind was way different the way I wanted to know about Edward. Clearly, Steve isn't aware of the outcome of discovering us whether to be killed or changed. And poor Mordecai. He lost the person who changed his life and it sounds to me that he really cares about her.

"We're safe guys." Sophia called as she, Nessie and Jacob climbed up the stairs.

"C-C-Cu-Cu-C- Awesome!" Cameron said as everyone got out of their hiding spots and we all gathered back together.

"Mordecai, you seemed to know a lot about this city. We need to find the airport so that we can go home back to Forks. Do you know where that is?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yeah I know where it is, but I ain't going near that place." Mordecai said. "You see the airport is where the humans are and, well, we just don't get along with the humans."

"Can you at least tell us where that is?" Carlisle asked.

"Why, so you can go back to living with the humans? Isn't it bad enough that you have those two?" Mordecai said pointing at Nessie and Lucina.

"Watch what you're saying about Nessie!" Jacob snapped stepping over to him in rage the same with, Rosalie, Lucas, Krystal, Alice, Emmett and I.

"You take that back what you said about my daughter!" I said angrily.

"I dare you to say that again about Nessie and Lucina!" Rosalie snapped.

"Say that again about the girls and I swear that you'll regret it!" Lucas snarled. I then felt a hand around my arm and I looked to my surprise that it was my husband who is not at all upset, but with pain and, was that pity?

"Forget it guys. Let's go." Carlisle said calmly and we all backed away from Mordecai who did not flinched or back down from our anger and instead he just glared at us all. The rest of his coven just stood there and watched. "Thanks for everything Mordecai."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing." Rosalie sneered sarcastically as we all started walking away.

"Going back to live with the humans? That's just sad." Mordecai said shaking his head.

"Later, human-lovers!" William called us out. We kept on walking for awhile when we turned a corner and was out of sight from them and when we were a distance away from earshot, we went on an outburst as we continued walking.

"Mordecai was no help at all!" I said angrily.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?!" Rosalie asked.

"How dare he say those things to Nessie and Lucina!" Alice said.

"Ugh, I should've gone back there and killed that guy!" Jacob said as his body started shaking.

"Jake, its okay." Nessie said trying to calm him down.

"NO ITS NOT! 'Isn't it bad enough that you have those two?' How dare he talk that way to you girls!" Jacob yelled angrily.

"Is it too late now to turn back and rip him apart?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles.

"He's gonna get a face full of aura spheres that he won't have time to count them all if he has a chance." Lucas said fisting his hands.

"I can definitely make him feel fear that he'll be begging for mercy, not that we will give him any." Jasper said gritting his teeth.

"Why would Mordecai say those things? Is it because of how we survive off of animal blood and live with humans?" Lucina asked.

"It sounded like it. What does he have against humans so badly?" Krystal asked.

"I'm surprised that he still feeds off of them." Lucas said. "I'm even more surprised that you didn't do a thing back there Edward. I mean that guy was insulting your daughter." Edward stopped walking and soon we all did as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Believe me Lucas, I wanna kill that guy so much for insulting my family," Edward said as he opened his eyes and looked at us with a sad look in his eyes. "But the last thing Mordecai needs is his last words to be insults before I rip his head off after what he's been through."

"Did you see something in Mordecai's mind?" Esme asked Edward.

"There's a reason why Mordecai resents humans." Edward said.

"And what's that?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked around to see a bench nearby and we followed him as Edward sat down with me next to him as everyone else gathered around us.

"Let's just say that Mordecai never had a… pleasant life as a human." Edward said and began telling us what he read in Mordecai's mind.

* * *

 **What happened in Mordecai's human life? Why does he hate them so much? Stay tune. Please review.**


	8. Not All Of Them Are Bad

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **We find out that Mordecai resents humans but why? Let's find out shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Not All Of Them Are Bad**

Tiffany's POV

"… and just when we were about to destroy Joham, the Volturi came when they heard about the newborn army and that's when they ran into us. They saw me and Lucina and noticed our unique gifts and that's when Aro wanted us to join him until Lucas stepped in and reminded Aro of what's really happening right now which is Joham. Once Lucas told them how they should be doing their jobs, the Volturi destroyed Joham and left us in peace." I finished.

"Wow, the Volturi sure know how to do their jobs for so long." Jalen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't care if they wanted to change their ways from what Edward saw in their heads. They will always be nothing but cruel people who only cares about power and their reputation." I said. "Anyway, after that, the Cullens made a cottage for me and Lucina near their home to live in and we've been a part of their family since then."

"You guys sure know how to have an adventure." Jalen said.

"Well we are one unique family. Crazy things happen to us." I said with a chuckle.

You see Jalen and I have known each other when we were little kids. He's my best friend apart from Matt, Lucas, Hannah and Cooper although they've never met each other. He always comes to visit me at my house and plays with me. He's sweet, funny and such a kind person. The only flaw is that he has a habit of bragging. Anyway, even Sam and my parents love him. What's sad was when we were around seven or eight, Jalen ran away and I haven't heard from him since then. This was before Lucas moved into my neighborhood. I can't believe that he's here after so long.

"Um so, shouldn't we head back to the others?" I asked noticing that we're far away from my family and we aren't even heading back.

"I'm sure they could wait a few more minutes. My coven's probably taking your family to our place while they wait." Jalen said with a shrug and then gave me a smile. "Besides, I haven't seen you in a long time and I wanna catch up with you on what's been happening. I miss you after all." I don't know why but I feel sudden warmth spreading around me and I felt a strange feeling.

"I miss you too." I said shyly. What made me act like that? "Well, what do you wanna talk about?"

"How about I show you around the city?" Jalen offered.

"That sounds nice." I said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I know this cool place. It's one of my favorites whenever I'm in the city." Jalen said and we both started walking until he leads me to a nice big park where a lot of people are at. The grass was very green with the flowers blooming everywhere in the perfect cloudy day with not much sun. The lake was crystal clear filled with ducks as the birds flew by happily.

"Oh my gosh," I said in amazement of the beautiful place.

"Come here," Jalen said leading me to the top of the stone bridge over the lake. "This is my favorite spot. I always come here to enjoy the scenery."

"It's beautiful." I said looking at the beautiful scene.

"Yeah," Jalen said and I turned my head and, was he looking at me before he turned away? "Um, come on." That's odd. I thought as I followed him and we started walking together through the cement path.

"Tiffany, is it crazy that I wish to live in a place like this?" He asked.

"Of course not," I said. "It's never crazy to dream something like this. Anything could happen."

We continued walking together until we were heading pass a group of people playing Frisbee.

"Tiffany, stay close to me and don't let those humans get near you. They're nothing but trouble." Jalen whispered to me as we kept on walking.

"Why?" I asked in surprised. "They're not gonna hurt me or anything. The only thing they'll do is gawk over us on our appearances. Besides, they seem like nice people." I said as we passed by them as they all laugh and play through the game of Frisbee.

"Yeah well Mordecai said that humans are only nice to themselves and others they care about." Jalen said gritting his teeth. Now this got me curious.

"Did something happen between Mordecai and the humans?" I asked.

"You could say that." Jalen said.

"What happened?"

"Okay," Jalen said as we saw a bench and sat down where he started speaking. "It all started a long time ago before we were even born, probably in the early eighties. Mordecai had a mom and dad. He had everything a kid could ask for; a nice home and a happy family. Until one night when Mordecai was six, he and his father were in a car accident in the intense rain and the car kept rolling until it stopped. Mordecai was in the front seat and his seatbelt made it hard for him to breathe since the car was upside down. His father was able to unbuckle his seatbelt and got him out of the car but his father was still in his seatbelt. Mordecai went over to help him but his father pushed him away telling him to get out and call the ambulance. Someone was close by and got Mordecai out of the car but then there was an explosion from the car and his father died."

"Mordecai's mother was heartbroken over losing her husband. She was so heartbroken that she blamed Mordecai for his father's death. Next thing that happened was that she lost her job and has been spending money buying alcohol and getting wasted. Most of the time she invites men over to her house and do things you don't wanna know about. Sometimes whenever she doesn't feel like… you know doing it with a man, she said that if he gets upsets, he can take out on Mordecai. So that's what most men did when they get upset. They beat up Mordecai leaving him bruised and in pain physically and emotionally and had been like that ever since then."

"That's terrible!" I said. What kind of mother treats their kid like that? I would never do that to Lucina, ever. I never even blamed her for what Joham did bringing me into this world. I love Lucina with all my heart and always have been since I found out I was pregnant.

"You think that's bad, you should hear how his life outside of the house was like." Jalen said. I hate to hear this. "Mordecai never had any friends at school or anywhere. The students treat him like dirt. They pick on him everywhere he goes, squirt packets of ketchup on him, make jokes, call him names you name it. Mordecai couldn't do a thing to make them stop. Not even the teachers did a thing to stop them." What is wrong with teachers these days? When we get home, I'm marching right over to the school board to make sure they hire teachers who do their jobs right.

"Mordecai was fed up with how people treated him as the years go by. So a few months after he turned twelve, Mordecai ran away." Jalen said. "I don't think his mom even cared or complained about it. Mordecai didn't know where to go but he just kept on going with nothing but the clothes he wore. He had nowhere to go but he didn't care because he just wants some respect from others. So he decided to help those who are in need of saving hoping to gain something only… all of his actions were misinterpreted and his victims were ungrateful which hurts Mordecai even more. He kept on doing it though throughout his life and still never got any appreciation for it."

"Ten years have passed since Mordecai left home and still got no respect from others." Jalen continued. "He thought that there was no point in living. One night, Mordecai went to the ledge of a building and tried to commit suicide by jumping off of it. He would've succeeded have not been for his creator name Witney who saw it happened. She was too late when he jumped and his condition was so bad when she caught up to him. Witney then took Mordecai to her place and changed him. Mordecai was shocked to know that he's alive and also a vampire which he didn't think were real but he was also shocked that someone cared about him. It took awhile for Mordecai to believe that Witney really cares deeply about him. She was like a mother to Mordecai, a real mother, not like his own mom for how she treated him. Since then, those two have been traveling together and Mordecai thought things were finally looking up. That was until one day a few years later, Mordecai and Witney thought they heard some sort of trouble at an abandon warehouse. When they got there though, it was a trap by this human name Steve who knows about the existence of vampires."

"What!"

"Yeah and I'll tell you that this human is obsessed with catching a vampire to show us to the world." Jalen said. "Anyways, Steve had them right where he wanted until there was an accident where the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped to save himself. Unfortunately for those two, they were trapped in the fire with nowhere to go until Witney found a way out. The thing was, there was only enough time for one vampire to get out and you guess who saved who."

"Mordecai?" I asked knowing what's gonna happen next.

"You got it." Jalen said. "Witney got Mordecai out of the warehouse just as the place collapsed and exploded with Witney in it. Mordecai was heartbroken for losing her the same way he lost his father and mostly losing the only person that ever cared about him. After that, Mordecai came to the conclusion to believe that humans show no respect to others except for themselves and those that do matter. And he held that belief ever since up to this day."

Wow, Mordecai's value of human life is the exact opposite of Carlisle's philosophy. I can't believe what Mordecai went through to come to this point on humans. How could people treat him like that?

"So, how did you, Mordecai and the rest of your friends end up together?" I asked.

"You remember I lost parents when I was four because of those assholes that night and I was left in a foster home?" Jalen asked and I nodded.

How could I forget? Jalen's parents work at a gaming company Long Corporation, one of the best there is with the best games out there. One night, the company threw a banquet to promote a new gaming system and Jalen and his parents were there. After the event, they were leaving the banquet late when two men mugged them. Jalen's father did what they asked which was to hand over his car keys and wallet but the one thing he slipped was when he was trying to protect Jalen and his mother. They didn't like it so the muggers shot Jalen's father and soon they raped Jalen's mother when they caught up to her before she sent Jalen away to get help. Jalen came back with his parent's co-workers and the police just to see his mother getting beaten by the muggers. By the time they took her to the hospital, Jalen's mother died a few hours later. After that incident, Jalen was left in a foster home since he had no other living family member other than his mom's sister who wanted nothing to do with him. I cried when he first told me about it. It was so sad how he lost his family the same way Lucas lost his.

"You also remember that my life there at the foster home was nothing but hell." Jalen said flexing his knuckles. "All the kids there never gave me any respect. I mostly end up getting in fights with them. They all treated me like shit. Even my foster parents never cared about me. My foster mom would just beat other kids as punishment or maybe for no reason at all and my foster dad would just end up getting drunk and sometimes join her. No one cared about me at that place, not one… except for one person," He then looked away from me. "Elena."

"Elena Margaret is three years younger than me. Her mother left her husband when she was pregnant since he was abusive and then died after giving birth to Elena. She's shy to others which she gets picked on for it and mostly she glues herself to my side and follows me around. I was okay with that. She was the only person who is nice to me. Elena looks up to me like a big brother and I feel the same with her as a sister. She's always comfortable being around me and talking and such. Elena knows how to put a smile on my face. She's really the only person I ever had and I do anything to protect her."

"Then one night when I was seven, after I last visited you and your dad dropped me off home and I came inside where everyone was asleep, I heard Elena crying. She does that every night and when she does, I always come to her room to comfort her… but that time was different. I was out in the hall to Elena's room when I saw her door cracked open and the light on. I knew something wasn't right so I quietly opened the door and saw something horrifying."

"What was it?" I asked fearfully.

"My foster dad was on Elena's bed, on top of her and holding her down ripping her clothes off where he was gonna to do something I never knew people were capable of doing to innocent little girls." Jalen said as his hands went into a fist as tight as it could go as I gasped. "I knew it was bad and lucky for me, my foster dad has his back to me. I quickly ran to my room to find something as a weapon and decided on the desk lamp. I burst through the door catching the asshole by surprise before he got the chance with Elena. He was about to fight back but I hit him hard on the head before he got the chance, knocking him out with the first hit and I kept on doing it for what he was trying to do Elena until blood came out of him and that's when I stopped."

"I wasn't proud that I nearly beaten my foster dad to death, but I was glad that Elena wasn't harmed." Jalen said with a small smirk before it fell. "Unfortunately for me, my foster mom came in when she heard the commotion. It was all on me when she saw her husband on the floor, Elena on her bed naked and the broken desk lamp in my hands and called the police. I told her that she got it wrong but the bitch didn't believe me and with Elena unable to back me up, it was over for me. The police arrived and took me away from Elena. My foster mom told them that I beat up her husband to keep him quiet when he walked in on me attempting to rape Elena… and they believed her. I was sent to the back of the police car and was angry at what's happening to me, angry that they would listen to her over me. I was so fed up with my life in hell that I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't wanna go to jail. I didn't wanna go back to that foster home either. I wanna get out of there."

"And by some miracle, there was a fight going on with the neighbors and the police came over there to break it up. He didn't lock the doors yet before it happened so when everyone was preoccupied, I got out and ran, ran as fast as I could go, away from that nightmare and never looked back. I kept on running nonstop until my legs gave out. I've been on my own since."

"I ended up in Seattle. I didn't know what to do except surviving such as needing food and water. Somehow, I was able to know the streets and know the people around me from the back of my hands giving me time to sneak in and steal food without getting caught. As I got older, I got a part time job posting up flyers earning me some good amount of money. There are some times when I try to help people who are in need of help similar the way Mordecai does. Unlike what happened to Mordecai, I didn't need to be appreciated. Actually, I never got the chance to know if they wanted to thank me or misinterpreted my actions because I just save and go, knowing that the police are still looking for me. I kept on helping people until it was time for me to move. I snuck on a train to wherever and have been traveling that way since."

"When did you get turned into a vampire?" I asked and Jalen turned to me.

"It was here in Detroit when I was twenty that I got turned into a vampire. Mordecai found me when I was one foot in the grave." Jalen answered.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I had to pay the price for helping someone." Jalen said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jalen's POV_

 _ **Age twenty in January 2017**_

 _My eyes slowly opened. It was unfocused at first until my visions became clear. Once they did, I was able to hear the sound of rain pounding over an abandon warehouse. Some windows were broken while some show the light coming from the moon. It looks like this place hasn't been used in decades._

 _I spit something out of mouth when I felt something bugging me and I was gasping for breath._

" _Oh look who's finally awake?" My head moved to see four guys walking up to me. It was then I was able to remember them. "How are you 'hanging' in there?"_

 _I lifted my head up to see my hands over my head being tied tightly to a rope attached to a hook chained to the ceiling leaving me hanging a few inches off the ground._

 _Great, I'm all tied up. I thought as I struggle to get out which turns to be pointless._

" _Heh heh… You look good there kid." The biggest one said who I'm guessing is the leader._

" _Heh… well, everything around here looks good," I said and then smirked. "Compared to you four idiots." Without warning, the leader's three underlings started punching and kicking me like a punching bag._

" _GAH!" I grunted and they soon stopped just as I felt warm blood coming out of my lips._

" _That was only a warm up for ruining our fun back in the alley." The leader said. It didn't take me long to remember what happened there._

 _I was walking by the alley when I passed by these guys ganging up on a girl who looks like she's in high school. They were about to do something to her that seem too familiar to what my foster dad try to do with Elena. Without thinking or hesitation, I jumped in and stop these assholes from harming the girl. I held them off as I told her to run and she did so while looking terrified. I wasn't sure if she was scared of me or them but it hardly matters if she was scared of me as long as she's okay. It was definitely familiar to me because as soon as the girl was gone, one of the guys pulled a cheap shot and knocked me out which brought me now to this._

" _Oh so trying to attempt rape on an innocent girl is what you knuckleheads called fun?" I asked earning a few more punches until I was gasping for air they stopped. "Is that all you girls got? My grandma can hit harder than that. I thought you guys were giving me a warm up." I smirked._

" _Oh we're gonna give you something much worse than that. This is what happens when you decide to play the hero." The leader smirked and my eyes widened when his three underlings each pulled out a black rectangle box where two small metals were sticking together on the side and I knew exactly what they are._

" _Heh, they're stun guns holding up to 200,000 volts." One guy said._

" _Hitting the switch opens the current," The second guy said. "If we go too far you'll die and miss out on the fun."_

" _Here, have a taste! Heh heh…" The third guy said as he flipped the switch of his stun gun and I heard electricity buzzing as I saw the volts dancing in between the metals. The guy smiled wickedly and slowly started moving the stun gun to my face. Shit!_

" _Get that thing away from me you piece of shit!" I cried as I use all the strength I have to lift my legs and kicked the gun away from me straight to his face. The guy screamed when he made contact with the stun gun and his body was twitching in agony as he fell to floor and soon his body stopped moving._

 _At that moment, I felt two stabs from both sides of my ribs and I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The electricity flowing inside me was like jumping into a cold shower under the nozzle. The initial shock of my muscles was being tightened and was being unable to recover. It's like one million times of that with fish hooks sticking out of your skin._

 _I didn't know how long I was being tased until they removed the guns away from me like a being knife pulled out very fast._ _Every muscle in my body became rigid at once. My muscles are able to relax but it feels like they are vibrating. Everything I see had started to become unfocused again. My hands were twitching uncontrollably as they remained hanging. My feet were left dangling lifelessly. I could hardly move._

" _Hey boss, he won't scream anymore. His body is twitching!" I heard that one underling say. "What do we do now?"_

" _Finish it." The leader said._

" _Are you sure? I mean he'll die after this." The other underling said sounding like he wasn't hesitating, like he wants that to happen._

" _Yes, do it!" The leader said. The underling wasted no time as he stabbed his stun gun at my body and I didn't have the strength to scream again after the last shock. I couldn't see what was happening through the shocks because the guy only tased me for less than five seconds when he yanked it away from me and he started screaming._

" _What is that thing?" The other underling said and I felt something whoosh passed me as I heard a shove and a scream from the underling himself. What's going on?_

" _W-W-Who are you?" I heard the leader asked in fear._

" _Well obviously, I'm your worst nightmare brah." A new voice said._

" _Please don't hurt me!" The leader begged._

" _So you think its okay to beat up this guy and taser him to death but you are nothing but a wuss when it comes to someone hitting you? Big mistake because I really despise those who mistreat others like scum!" The new guy said angrily and I heard the leader screaming until it died away as my eyelids started drooping._

" _Hey," I fought my way to keep my eyelids open and things started to focus as I was face to face with a guy with a light brown messy hair making him what you see from a teen magazine who looks around my age along with very pale skin. "You alright brah?"_

" _W-Who are you?" I said in between breaths._

" _I'm Mordecai Coleman and you are…"_

" _Jalen Long." I answered as I looked into his eyes to be a deep shade of red._

" _You're dying." Mordecai said._

" _I guess so." I said feeling my voice getting thin. "I have been waiting a long time for my life to end."_

" _And why's that?" Mordecai asked._

" _I was… fed up… with the way… people treated me since my parents died." I said. "I couldn't… stand living… not with the way… people respect me."_

" _What kept you going then? Because I can tell that you look like you wanted to end your life but couldn't, why's that?" Mordecai asked with an eyebrow raised._

 _That is a good question. Why didn't I end my life sooner? Ever since, I ran away from that sad excuse of a foster home, I ended up getting in fights, being put down, mistreated and disrespected by others. I lost everything since my parents died. No one cared about me. I wanted my life to be over but for some reason, I couldn't. Every time I try to do so, I hear Elena calling for me, begging me not to leave her and then I saw her; her face, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her laugh and her kindness… Tiffany._

" _I guess life… thinks differently of my timing." I said. There was silence between us and the only sound that could be heard is the rain pounding outside._

" _What would you say if I was able to save you from dying?" Mordecai asked._

" _What the… hell… are you talking about?" I asked. How can he save me when I'm minutes away from dying?_

" _I can give you a new life, a life for you to start over. You won't have to worry about the way these people will treat you. You can travel with me and we can hang out together for the rest of our lives. Just know that once you start your new life, there's no turning back. What do you say brah?" Mordecai asked._

 _What do I say? Do I want that? Do I really want to die or start over? I would like to have a life where people won't treat me like shit. Maybe I could have a better future, something that I should've had when I was a kid. Maybe I should take this guy on his offer. And maybe I'll be able to see Elena and Tiffany again._

 _With everything I have since my voice was getting thinner by the second, I said, "Yes." And my eyes started to get unfocused again._

 _I didn't know what Mordecai did because I was soon released from the ropes and Mordecai caught me before I fell and laid me down gently on the hard cold floor._

" _A little warning for you brah, this is gonna hurt, a lot." Mordecai said when he leaned into my ear and then suddenly, I felt his teeth deep into my neck like little knives stabbing into one place and I felt fire shot right through my body causing me to scream like never before. This pain is even worse than being tasered. Mordecai stopped whatever he was doing as I continued screaming at the top of my lungs. It was useless trying to fight it since this burning inside me was excruciating painful. It looks like I'm going to hell._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Tiffany's POV

"After my transformation, I soon discovered my skills to be enhanced to track people and I've been with Mordecai ever since then." Jalen continued. "We soon created our own coven and found others who have been mistreated by others and nearly ended up to death."

"We first found Eden, the red hair girl. She was kind of a loner, always spends her time burying her nose in a book and not get involved with others around her. And yet people at school bully her. I don't know why they would do that to Eden. She's a sweet, kind and beautiful girl but can be painfully shy to others except those she's comfortable with. They even went as far as to elect her to Homecoming court… as a joke. She was so humiliated that she wanted to end her life. I found Eden when she was near in completion to hang herself to death until I saved her not before she had minutes to live and I changed her."

"Then we met Sophia, the girl with amber hair. She's a bit of a tomboy but can also be a bit girly and gets into trouble which sometimes leads her to being arrested since people put her down and judge her. We ran into Sophia when she was fighting three muggers and one of them stabbed Sophia. After we killed those muggers, Mordecai changed Sophia and she's been cool of what she's become and joined us."

"Then there's Cameron. He gets picked on a lot due to his stuttering problems and people would take advantage of that. He ran into Eden outside of school and those two fell in love. It's funny how a shy girl and a stuttering boy make good chemistry but they do seem happy together. Then one day, two students caused a high school shooting. They've been bullied worst than Cameron. We heard about the shooting at Cameron's school and killed the two shooters not before they shot Cameron and wounded him. We took Cameron away from his school and Mordecai changed him since Eden wasn't sure if she could control herself. Soon Cameron was transformed and he and Eden became a couple since then."

"After that, we ran into Ariana, the one with blonde hair. She _used_ to be a popular girl who's all mean, rich and self-centered. That was until she was discovered that she actually wears glasses and is really smart when she acts dumb and her status goes down causing everyone to make fun of her. Then one night after a football game, she got ganged raped and brutally beaten until we came in and killed those assholes and I changed Ariana. She's okay with it, although I wish she wouldn't be so flirty all the time to me."

"And William, our youngest member, his parents left him near a dumpster when he was an infant. He was an orphan but was looked after by a nun and kept him well behaved even though he can still be childish. One day William and the nun were in the church when a group of thugs entered, telling the nun that their boss has bought the church and that they must leave. William was about to tell them to beat it and was about to fight them but the nun, smiling, grabs his wrist and shakes her head, telling him not to. That night, a fire started at the church caused by those thugs with William and the nun in it. William was able to get the nun out of the burning building but not before the nun died due from the lack of oxygen. William was about to die too and was gonna get killed by the thugs who saw them come out until we came in and killed them and saved William since he's so young and deserves to have a life still."

"We've been together since then avoiding any human contact. We also protect others who were being mistreated and killed only those who deserve to die. We never changed them unless they were dying caused by their perpetrator and if they wanted to. All of us believed that humans are nothing to be respected from since they never do to others except for those that do matter because of how we ended up. They are just nothing but trouble treating others like scum." Jalen sighed and got up from the bench and started walking away to stop and watch the humans enjoy themselves with one another as I just there and watch feeling sad.

Poor Jalen, poor Mordecai… everyone. It's so sad to hear what they all have been through to deserve this. Why are people so cruel to others? Is it because they are different? Do they have something against them? Was it because of how they dress or live? What did they ever do to them? It's no wonder they believe in something about humans that way besides food. It could be the fact they're loners and no one cared for them. People should've at least given these guys a chance to get to know them. That way they wouldn't have been mistreated that way and made them believe in some value in belief. I wonder what would've happen if they all were to be given an opportunity for a new life differently like how Jalen would've had if he were to be a part of my family back then before he ran away.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Age seven**_

 _"_ _Hey Jalen, look what I have." I said running to my book shelf._

 _"_ _What's that?" Jalen asked as I sat next to him on my bed._

 _"_ _It's called a Polaroid camera." I said happily showing him the light blue mini camera._

 _"_ _That's a new one." Jalen said._

 _"_ _This one takes pictures and after the camera flashes, the picture comes out." I explained._

 _"_ _Really?" Jalen asked with interest._

 _"_ _Yeah, here, we can take one together." I smiled._

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _Like this," I got closer to Jalen and held the camera in the air facing us and a flash went on. A few seconds later, a square piece of paper came out of it and I pulled it out to show the black square turning into a photo of me and Jalen smiling at the camera. "See!"_

 _"_ _Wow!" Jalen said as I handed him the picture and he looked at it in amazement. "That's so cool!" He was about to hand it to me back but I gently pushed it away._

 _"_ _No, you keep it." I said._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" Jalen asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, I want you to have it." I said._

 _"_ _Thanks Tiffany. You're the best." Jalen said with his best smile._

 _"_ _I'm nothing compare to my best friend." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek for a kiss. When I pulled back, Jalen's ears went pink and he was really surprised._

 _"_ _Um, uh," Jalen stuttered and then we turned when someone knocked on my door and saw that it was my parents._

 _"_ _Sorry to interrupt but Tiffany, it's time to go to bed and Jalen, you should get on home. Your family's probably worried sick." Mom said causing Jalen to scoff. Of course his foster parents never really cared about him. I feel sorry for how Jalen has to live with them until a family wants to adopt him._

 _"_ _Come on Jalen, I'll give you a ride home." Dad said with an encouraging smile as he and mom understood Jalen's reaction._

 _"_ _Okay sir." Jalen said as he got off of my bed and put the photo of us in his pocket._

 _"_ _Bye Jalen. Goodnight." I said giving him a hug._

 _"_ _Goodnight T-Stew." Jalen said hugging me back and left with dad and mom closed the door wishing me goodnight. I changed into my pjs, climbed into bed and soon fell asleep._

* * *

 _I woke up the next morning and I saw the sun shining bright through my window. I changed out of my pjs and went downstairs to see mom and dad in the kitchen._

 _"_ _Good morning mom. Good morning dad." I said._

 _"_ _Good morning Tiffany. How are you?" Mom asked._

 _"_ _I'm doing great." I answered._

 _"_ _Tiffany, you're mother and I wanted to talk to you about Jalen." Dad said._

 _"_ _What about him?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, we know how sad Jalen has been through and it's clear to see you and Jalen get along so well and your mother, Sam and I like him as well and we were thinking, how would you like Jalen to be your brother." Dad asked causing me to gasp._

 _"_ _You're gonna adopt him?!" I asked as if I couldn't believe it._

 _"_ _If you want us to." Mom smiled and just like that, I ran in to hug my parents._

 _"_ _Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I squealed up and down._

 _"_ _I'll go call his foster parents to tell them that we're interested in him." Dad chuckled and left the kitchen to use the phone._

 _"_ _You sure are happy about it." Mom smiled._

 _"_ _I just can't believe it! Jalen will be so happy about it!" I said as I kept on jumping up and down from where I'm standing. I always wanted a brother. I mean I did have one until he died right after he was born due to breathing problems. Jalen will be so happy to hear that he will have a family. I just know that he'll be just as excited as I am. Dad came back into the kitchen, but he wasn't excited. Instead, his face was shown to be sad and shocked._

 _"_ _Hayden, what is it? What's wrong?" Mom asked in concern._

 _"_ _Jalen ran away last night." Dad answered and I stopped jumping and the smile on my face disappeared._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I got up from the bench and walked over to him.

"Jalen, I'm sorry what you and the others have been through for so long," I said as he turned to face me. "But you know, not all humans are bad. Take me for instance, I was nice to you and I'm still am."

"Okay that was different." Jalen said. "You're my best friend."

"And I have friends who always look out for me and love me for me." I continued.

"Well you all seem to have something that I didn't." Jalen said looking down.

"And I teach a class filled with little kids who all love me." I said.

"They're little kids. What do they know?" Jalen said facing me with a chuckle.

"And I'm also with a unique group of vampires who are like a family that helped me with my pregnancy and were willing to protect my daughter from that crazy scientist." I said. "I understand it's hard for you or Mordecai or anyone from your coven to believe this but there are still some humans who are kind to others. You just gotta give them a chance."

"They never gave me a chance." Jalen scoffed.

"That's because they haven't taken a moment to get to know you and if they don't give you the respect you deserve, then that's their problem." I said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jalen asked.

"I'm gonna show you what it means to get along with humans so that they can give you the respect you deserve." I said and then smiled. "Also when you ran away, you missed out twenty years of experience in your life and I'm gonna help give you the twenty years of childhood to teen hood to young adulthood. So bring out your inner childish behavior because we're gonna start off with the age of eight." I took Jalen's hand in mine and we took off running where Jalen is gonna have the time of his life along with being more open to humans to get what he deserves.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the Detroit Coven's history? What about their philosophy on humans? Please review. It would mean a lot for this story for you guys to do so, anything you have to say.**


	9. Wasn't Expecting That

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **So we now hear about why Mordecai and his resent humans. Let's see how the Cullens are handling their situation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Wasn't Expecting That**

Zoran's POV

"Hey look what I found." Barry said arriving with an unconscious pretty brunette. "This one's got a good smell."

"Hey thanks for bringing me a snack." I said snatching the human from him.

"Your snack, boss?" Barry asked stupidly as I sank my teeth into the human's skin ignoring her screams until it died.

"Just my luck." Barry said when I tossed away the dead human after I was done.

The gang and I are now hanging around at our new turf at some abandoned bowling alley. This human did taste good but what would taste better are those vampire human girls we ran into earlier. That is something that I want to try. I would've had them if it weren't for Mordecai and his annoying coven interfering us. Now because of them, not only did we have to find a new hangout but also lost our chance to taste those humans' blood. This is complete bullshit!

"Must you always brush your hair babe?" Max asked as I turned to see him sitting next to Dawn who is straightening her hair with a brush she always carries.

"Hey, the more I take good care of it, the stronger they become." Dawn said as she placed the brush in her pocket. Yeah nothing could break free from Dawn's extendable hair unless you were to cut it which she never does. She'll be powerless once they're cut off.

"Hey, you know you look beautiful." Max smirked and then started making out with Dawn as she kissed him back causing me to turn around and gag. I don't know what's more annoying; seeing those two snogging each other or Max's clones playing some sort of football they found in the dump. I then felt something coming around me I looked to see the familiar red substance before it disappeared.

"Virgil, what's with the smog?" I asked as I saw him hanging on the ledge looking out the window.

"To cover our scent because I see some people coming this way." Virgil said lowly to me. "It's those vampires and that mutt we ran into, the ones with the human vampire girls."

"What! Let me see!" I said as I ran up and jumped to the window next to Virgil's and looked ahead to my left to see sure enough those guys walking this and they are unaware of us being here thanks Virgil's smog to mask our scent and hearing along with any gifts they use. Perfect! I get a second chance to taste those girls' blood.

"Keep that smog on. I'm gonna jump 'em!" I said so low for Virgil to hear.

"Hey we wanna see." Max as he and his clones and Dawn said joining in on the other window to see.

"Wait for me boss!" Barry said as he jumped to my window, ending up behind me.

"No Barry, get off of me!" I hissed as I tried to shake him off.

"But I can't see boss." Barry said as he tried to hold to the ledge.

"Then move to the side. No not like that!" I said when Barry tried to move to the side and accidently grabbed me causing us to fall down.

"What was that?" I heard one of female vampires said when the others landed next to us softly and Barry and I fell and caused a crash. Idiot!

"It's probably something inside that could be falling apart since it's getting old." One of the male vampires said. "Come on."

"Hurry before they get away." I hissed after rudely getting Barry off of me and we followed them on our side.

"Alright guys, wait until they get passed the door over there and then you all will jump 'em while I get the girls." I whispered so low for them to hear as we kept up the pace to them.

"You got it." Dawn said.

"So you'll all jump 'em." Barry said.

"No, you'll jump 'em." I said.

"Yeah, you'll jump 'em." Barry said.

"No, _you'll_ jump 'em!" I said irritably.

"So wait, who's jumping?" Barry asked stupidly.

"We're jumping them. Stop repeating everything Zoran says when he tells you what to do!" Virgil said.

"I'm making sure of what he says and that's that he'll jump 'em." Barry said.

"No, we're gonna jump 'em!" Max said.

"Guys," I turned to see Max's clone passing the door to the window. "Hurry, they're coming here!" He hissed.

"Guys, quick, jump 'em!" I whispered as I went to the window passed the door.

"Wait, who's jumping?" Barry asked as I joined Max's clone to the window just to see the vampires and their mutt walking away from us. NO!

"Great! You missed them Barry!" I said.

"You missed them?" Barry asked.

"Why do you have him in this group?" Virgil asked pointing to Barry.

"'Why you have him in this group'" Barry asked causing the rest of us to groan. Idiot!

Lucas's POV

My family and I were just walking finding our way to the airport. None of us said a thing after what Edward told us.

Man, poor Mordecai. Here I wanted to kill him for insulting Lucina and Nessie but when Edward told us how he has been mistreated and believed that humans show no respect for others like dirt, that's just rough I'll tell ya. I knew this world can be filled with good and bad but I didn't think there could be people who would be this bad. I just don't understand about the world I live in, the world where humans believed to be normal.

"Maybe we should ask for directions to where the airport is." Carlisle said finally.

"Oh so now you decided to ask for directions?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Well since the boys refused to accept that we're getting nowhere." Carlisle said.

"And you said we get ourselves lost." Bella said to me. What, can't a guy believe what he sees happens before?

"And I thought Uncle Emmett is the one that messes things up." Lucina giggled.

"Okay fine, but if we get even more lost, don't say that we told you so. OW!" Emmett said when all the girls minus Esme and Lucina went over and smacked him in the head.

"Hey guys, do you smell something burning?" Jacob asked and that's when we stopped to pick up a burning smell along with something crackling nearby and it was then we realized what it was.

"It smells like a fire." Krystal said and we all followed the smell until we were at the top of the hill to stop at what we saw.

"Holy crap!" I said when we were all shocked to see a house on fire. There were fire trucks everywhere and people close by to watch the place in flames. There was screaming from someone and I turned to look ahead to see a woman crying as a man was looking around frantically.

"Please, you have to save my babies! They're in there!" She begged the fireman.

"Ma'am, just stay put. I'm getting my men in." The fireman said to her and then turned to his talking device. "I need two lines on the south side! LET'S GO! COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"What's going on?" Jasper asked and I saw Edward's expression being horrified.

"Their two kids are trapped inside." Edward said. "They're only six."

"Oh dear," Esme said with her hands to her mouth as we saw some of the firemen putting out the fire with the hose while some tried to get inside from the front but made it difficult due to the flames blocking their way like denying their entry.

It was all too familiar for me. It brought me back to that night I lost everything; my home, the people I love, a reason for me to keep on going were all gone because of the fire and I went through hell because of how it took away my life because of the Volturi. I watched the horror of the house in flames as the parents cried for their kids. I know it's crazy and mostly stupid but do you expect me to just stand here and watch?

"I gotta save them!" I said. I was about to run there until Emmett grabbed my arm pulling me to his side.

"Luke, you know I admire your guts and all, but are you crazy?!" He asked.

"Dude, they're gonna die!" I said to him.

"So will you if you get touched by the flames." Alice said and I yanked my arm out of Emmett's grip.

"Guys, I lost my family from that night because I wasn't there and unable to do a thing to save them and there's no way in hell I'm letting these people suffer the same way I went through if something happens to their kids. I _have_ to save them!" I said and was about to run again only to be stopped by Edward when he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around facing him.

"You can't go in there," He said. I was about to shoot an aura sphere at Edward until he smiled and said, "Not without me. It'll be a lot faster if I can hear their thoughts."

"Let's go!" I said and Edward and I sprinted down the hills towards the house.

"EDWARD, LUCAS, NO!"

Edward and I snuck our way to the back of the house as the crowd was too focused on the front. We found the back door and I checked to see no one watching. I held out my hand and launch an aura sphere to break down the door leaving a big hole allowing Edward and I to get in without getting burned and soon we were inside.

Modercai's POV

"Did you guys see that?!" Sophia asked in shocked.

"Edward and Lucas just went inside the burning house. They're gonna get themselves killed!" Eden said turning to me.

"For humans? That's crazy!" I said looking back at the scene.

My crew and I were hanging by the fence where we were able to see from the view a house on fire. We were just passing by when we saw it happen and heard a mother crying for her kids that are still in there. The firemen are struggling to get inside due to the intense flames. We were all about to just leave knowing that we would get burned for trying to save some human kids but also knowing that these humans will misinterpreted our actions just like how everyone else has to us. They always never respected us, treating us all like crap and look at where we ended up because of them.

Just when we were about to leave, we heard arguing and saw the Cullens there. From what I heard, Lucas wants to go there and save those kids. I thought he was joking but I was proven wrong when he and Edward ran into the back house without hesitation. They must be insane. Why would they risk their lives for humans? It doesn't make any sense.

Lucas's POV

It's a good thing we don't need oxygen because we probably wouldn't last long in here. The whole place was filled with grey smoke while you could hear the rumble of the fire. You can even see it illuminating from other rooms as it slowly spreads around the house. Okay I admit this wasn't a smart move but do you have any other ideas besides letting these slow humans to do the job?

"Can you see them?" I asked through the roaring fire as Edward had a concentration look on his face as he tries to search for the kids' minds.

"Yeah, they're under the stairs, and they're still alive!" Edward said and he followed their minds leading me towards a hallway. We were careful when there were flames on the walls spreading. There were sounds of creaking and I can tell that this place is falling apart and we gotta move fast. Just then, we heard coughing and a cry.

"Mommy?"

"This way!" Edward said and we soon found the back of the stairways where underneath it was a small boy and a girl covered in ashes and coughing. Judging from their heartbeat, they're running out of oxygen.

"Hey guys, over here!" I said as Edward and I carefully approached them causing the two to scoot themselves to the back as far away from us as possible as they hugged each other. I saw from both of their auras of black that they were scared not that I blamed them since they're being rescued by two strangers.

"It's okay, don't be afraid." I said as Edward and I crouched down and I offered my hand to them. "We're here to get you outta here."

"We're not here to hurt you. We promise. We're your friends." Edward said to them.

"Please, let us help you." I said and slowly, the kids crawled their way out from under the stairs and came to us taking our hands.

"You're safe with us." Edward said as he got the boy in his arms and I got the girl in mine.

"Let's go Edward." I said and we made to turned back only for it be blocked by some stuff that fell from the ceiling with the flames growing. "Okay, so we can't go that way."

"Now what genius?" Edward asked. Oh so I'm the one who has to make the decision here? "Yes." He answered.

"Let's go to the front." I said and we carefully ran to the front door with the kids holding on to us for dear life. Just as we were heading to the front, there was a loud crack of the floor that just broke and a scream.

"Edward!" I fell back and was able to catch Edward before he fell and pulled him up.

"Thanks Lucas." Edward said as we got up.

"Don't thank me yet." I smirked and we soon arrived at the door only to be opened but blocked by piles of wood. My brain was thinking fast on what to do until a light bulb went on in my head.

"Close your eyes." I said to the kids and they obeyed without question. Once Edward assured me that their eyes are closed, I put everything I have in this aura sphere from my hand as it grew big. Just when I was ready and about to shoot it,

"Lucas, look out!" Edward yelled and I looked up to see the ceiling that holds the flame falling to where I'm standing. CRAP!

Mordecai's POV

"D-Damn they've been in there f-f-f-fuh-fuh-fuh-forev-ev-ev-ev for a long time." Cameron said.

"What do you expect? They're in a house that's on fire. Not to be negative but they're dead probably right about now." Ariana said flipping her hair as I sighed.

I should've expected that these Cullens would end their lives just to save someone. The things you do to help others and that there is the example of the price you have to pay.

"Wait, hold on!" William said and then he took off to the side of the house and we followed after him where his eyes widened in shock. "They made it out!"

What!

We all came to where William is standing and saw sure enough Lucas and Edward coming out of the house with two kids in their arms and all of them are okay. I just couldn't help myself but feel shock yet amazed at these people. Well I'll be. I thought.

Lucas's POV

The fireman told the mother and father to stay back as his men rushed over to me and Edward and we handed over the kids to them waving off that Edward and I are okay and no need of first aid or anything. The mother and father sobbed as they hugged their kids happy to see them safe as the kids hugged their parents happy to be in their arms.

I couldn't help but stare at this family. I forgot what it was like to have something like that before I met the Cullens; to be loved and cared by them.

"Look out!" I turned around and Edward and I backed away just as the house fell down from the flames as the firemen were putting it out. Whoa, that was close. I thought.

"No, back there was a close one." Edward said to me referring how I shot the aura sphere I was using to bust through the front at the falling ceiling instead before I got burned. At least I got a good warning. Edward and I turned around when we heard the mother coming over to hug us.

"You saved our children lives!" She said as she hugged me after Edward. "Thank you!" She sobbed.

"How can we ever repay you?" The father asked after hugging us.

"You don't have to thank us." Edward smiled. "Really, it was nothing." The kids came over to us after their parents.

"Thank you for saving us." The little girl said hugging me and Edward as did the little boy.

"Hey, I couldn't stand you guys to lose each other." I said looking at this beautiful family that has so much in store for them in the future. It reminded me so much of me with mom, dad and Lilly and I can still feel them right next to me, besides being carried around in the locket that hangs around my neck, being very proud of me. I turned when I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Lucas." Edward said. I nodded and followed after him when the little girl called us.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I turned around and smiled.

"We gotta go. Just take of yourselves now. You guys are just starting the beginning of your lives." I said and with that, Edward and I left and took off where we were soon reunited with our family who cheered when we arrived.

"Alright you guys!" Emmett boomed as Edward and I were passed around on the hugs.

"You're crazy you know that?" Jacob said thumping my back.

"Look at what you guys did to your outfits!" Alice said pointing out the ashes covered on our clothes.

"Don't do that to us!" Nessie and Lucina said separately as they hugged us.

"Don't you dare put me through that ever again, ever!" Esme said hugging me and Edward so tightly. Bella and Krystal then came over to us and my wife punched me in the chest so hard, as did Bella with Edward.

"OW! What was that for?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"You scared me!" Our wives said as they flung their around us and kissed us.

"Geez, excuse us if we wanted to save those kids." I said when our lips separated.

"Hey guys," We all turned and was surprised to see Mordecai and his coven here.

"Edward and Lucas, you two are the man." Sophia said giving us the thumbs up.

"Dude, that was epic!" William said excitedly.

"You were amazing out there." Eden smiled.

"That was really brave of you to do that." Ariana said.

"Yeah, you guys al-al-al-alright for a b-buh-buh-bunch of vampires that live with humans." Cameron stuttered.

"Yeah, you guys sure did a bang up job out there." Mordecai said with his arms folded giving a genuine smile. I saw their aura and they're being very sincere about it.

"It was nothing really." I said with a shrug as I wrapped my arm around Krystal's waist as she wrapped her arms around mine.

"Let me ask you guys something," Mordecai said. "If you weren't a vampire and were stuck in that situation, you think a human would've done what you did?"

"We would if we weren't a family." Carlisle answered proudly as every one of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"I see." Mordecai said. "You know, you guys are alright. Listen, if you need somewhere to stay, you can hang out at our place."

"Whoa Mordy, you sure that we should let them be allowed at our place since they've been with humans?" William asked.

"You know Will, I think we can make an exception." Mordecai smiled.

"That's kind of you Mordecai. Thank you." Carlisle said and we followed him and his coven to their place. We were curious to where Mordecai and his friends were taking us when we ended up in an alley.

"This way." Mordecai said lifting up the manhole cover. Wait what! He's not serious.

"You guys live in the sewers?" Rosalie said in disgust.

"It's the passage way to our place." Sophia said as she followed Mordecai down the hole. Oh well. It can't be worse than how Zoran's coven smell. I thought as my family and I climbed down the hole until we were in the sewers with Cameron and Eden behind us.

"I know it seem disgusting to you all but it's easier for us to avoid being near humans while going to our home." Mordecai explained as we walked.

"Where exactly do you guys live?" Bella asked.

"You'll see when we get there. It's really trending." Ariana said with a smile and I saw Edward looked amazed. No fair Edward! Some of us can't read minds you know.

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but why are we following them when we should be heading home?" Lucina asked.

"We have time until then." Krystal said. "Besides, we haven't found your mother yet."

"Yeah, shouldn't Jalen have found Tiffany by now?" Nessie asked.

"He should but I don't know what's keeping him so long?" Eden said.

"That is a bit odd." Mordecai said.

"Maybe his t-tr-tra-tra-tracking skills has l-lost their edge." Cameron thought. Man, I hope Tiffany's okay. I can't help but feel worry about her.

We kept on walking through the sewers for a while until Alice gasped. All of us stopped and turned to see Alice in her blank expression and when she came back, she started squealing jumping up and down and Edward started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Jacob asked.

"You will not believe what is happening when we get there!" Alice said excitedly.

"Your visions came back?" Esme asked.

"Not fully but they're getting there." Edward said. Oh so now her visions decided to help us?

"Yo, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Mordecai asked as he and his coven looked at us in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just that Alice here has the gift to see the future." Carlisle said.

"Get out, for real?" Sophia asked in amazement.

"Yes but they're subjective so it could change." Edward explained. "As for how I know, I can read minds."

"Whoa seriously? What am I thinking of right now?" William asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve girls in a bikini, please." Edward begged closing his eyes like he's been scarred. The guys and I laughed as Bella chuckled and kissed her husband.

"What else do you g-g-g-guys do?" Cameron asked.

"Jasper here can feel and control your emotions, Bella's a shield along with Lucina who can also communicate to you mentally, Nessie can show you her thoughts by touch, Lucas can use his aura to protect himself and others from psychic powers and see your auras and Tiffany can heal and see through eyes by touch." Carlisle explained. "As for the rest of us, you know Jacob can shift-shape into a wolf but the rest of us brought in our strongest trait from our human lives; I have compassion, Esme has passionate love, Rosalie her beauty, Emmett's strength and Krystal's speed."

"Wow, it's better than what we have." Mordecai said. "Besides Jalen's tracking sense, Eden can turn into haze when she runs fast while using it to mask all senses and gifts, Sophia has enhanced-self preservation to identify danger approaching, Ariana has enhanced tactics to give her answers to everything and William can mimic any sound and voice he hears."

"Check it," William said and cleared his throat and spoke. "Hey I'm Lucas and I'm gonna be the hero to save those kids from being burned alive. Check me out!" Everyone except me burst out laughing at how he perfectly impersonated my voice as I was annoyed that he exaggerated me.

"I sound nothing like that!" I said irritably.

"Yeah, that's why we're laughing because you sound nothing like that!" Emmett laughed causing me to shoot an aura sphere at his head. "OW!"

"Whoa!" William said when he saw what I did. We resumed walking in the sewers until we approached a ladder. Mordecai climbed up first and removed the manhole cover and we soon followed him. When we came out, I saw that we are on a bridge and over there was a nice view of a lake.

"Over here you guys." We saw Mordecai walking towards a factory. When we walked inside, we saw Mordecai and his friends grabbed a rope and swung their way down towards an elevator. Emmett seems to enjoy it as we all followed them.

"Now this here is where our home is at." Mordecai said after his crew took the elevator first and we were all able to fit in. "It might not be fancy for whatever you guys came from but we made do with what we got and most importantly, no one ever bothers us here." He said as the elevator went down. We all got out meeting up with the others and they led us down the hallway until we arrived at a place that made my jaws drop. Holy shit!

The place was filled with arcade games, stereos, a bar, pool table, signs, hot tub, a flat screen and colorful lights with nice furniture. It's like a place for all teens to hangout. It might not be fancy he say? Is he joking?

"Dude, this is awesome!" Emmett said as he went over to the arcade game.

"I'll say!" Rosalie said looking very impressed.

"This is so cool!" Lucina said flopping herself on the nice couch.

"You guys sure know how to make a living." Jasper said examining sound system as I looked at the high tech gear showing surveillance videos of the factory inside and out.

"Where did you guys get all these stuff?" Bella asked looking around. Yeah, these things must have cost a fortune.

"Some things get thrown out and we manage to collect them and most of these we sneak in and take stuff in the middle of the night." Eden explained as we looked around. This is amazing and I'm sure everyone in my family agrees so. For a group of unwanted vampires to humans, they sure know how to live.

"Hey, there's a light on in that room." Sophia said pointing at the door where the light is showing through the crack door.

"That's Jalen's room." Ariana said.

"Did he leave the light on again when we left?" Mordecai said shaking his and went over there to turn off the light. Just as he went in,

"WHAT THE!" Mordecai cried and all of us followed and as we came in, I tried my best to hold my laugh when I saw Jalen scrambling to sit up from the couch as Tiffany got off of him and scooted away from him but not before we all saw them lip-locking with their hands around each other.

Both Tiffany and Jalen were blushing furiously of pink from their auras at this awkward moment as half of my family and I was trying to hold our laughter as the other half started squealing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mordecai asked.

* * *

 **Didn't see that coming did ya? What do you guys think of it so far? Are you curious at what's going on between Tiffany and Jalen? Please review.**


	10. Experience

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In the last chapter, we saw Jalen and Tiffany making out. How did that happened you ask? Let's see what happen during the last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Experience**

 _"Where are we going?" Jalen asked._

 _"I'm gonna show you what it means to get along with humans so that they can give you the respect you deserve." I said and then smiled. "Also when you ran away, you missed out twenty years of experience in your life and I'm gonna help give you the twenty years of childhood to teen hood to young adulthood. So bring out your inner childish behavior because we're gonna start off with the age of eight." I took Jalen's hand in mine and we took running where Jalen is gonna have the time of his life along with being more open to humans to get what he deserves._

Tiffany's POV

 **(A/N: Play Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor feat. John Legend.)**

Jalen and I were out of the park where I am gonna give Jalen the life experience that he missed for so long while also showing him differently of humans and I hope that they give Jalen some respect.

We start off somewhere in the city where I led Jalen inside an arcade game area like most young kids would go to and play games. It would appear that Jalen's a pro at almost every game we play when we're against each other such as Street Fighter, Pac Man, Star Cruiser and Star Trek. Does he sneak in the arcade and play games?

Once Jalen beaten me in every game, I led him to a dance machine. He's a good dancer too as we dance to the music following which arrows to step on as the speed increase which was not a problem for us vampires. We moved so easily memorizing every step ending up with a tie and getting a perfect high score that got the attention from everyone who was applauding us. Jalen was surprised when people complimented him on his dancing and how he and I moved in sync.

After that, we went into a music store to listen to some CD's that Jalen should be listening to. I'm surprised that we have the same interest in music with genres such as pop, R&B and hip-hop with artists like Justin Bieber, Drake, The Weeknd & Demi Lovato.

I took Jalen to the mall where I first got him to try out some new clothes while holding my giggles when young girls walk by hyperventilating at Jalen's look and beauty. However, I might have growled a bit when one of them tried to flirt with Jalen which is not like me.

Once Jalen was done and is wearing the new clothes I bought him, I took him to a photo booth I saw and we went inside where we took pictures by making silly faces and other crazy poses. After we were done, we went to a fountain where I gave Jalen a coin so that he could make a wish as he tossed it in the fountain. I wonder what he wished for.

We left the mall and soon went to another park. There, we decided to bring out our inner child as I brought him to a big playground where we slide, cross the monkey bars, swing on the swing sets, spin on the merry-go-round etc. I saw the look on Jalen's face and I could tell he was having a blast. I could see the familiar smile on his face when we were kids every time he has fun despite how his life at the foster home was like.

When we were done and just got off, we saw a little girl on a smaller spinner going too fast that she fell off and Jalen and I quickly came to her but not before she got a cut on her arm when she hit the ground. Jalen panicked; one because of the scent of human blood affecting him since he's been feeding off of it and two because he fears that people will think he caused it but I was able to take care of it since I have control over my thirst. I told the girl to close her eyes and I covered the cut on her arm with my hands and use my healing gift to mend her cut good as new. Once she knows that the cut is gone and is all better, the little girl thanked us and gave me a hug and one for Jalen. Jalen looked like he wasn't expecting it as he slowly hugged her back making me smile to see him starting to get along with humans.

I continued showing Jalen the experience, when we saw a guy making balloon hats to people. I asked for mine in purple and white while Jalen got his in blue and grey. It was so cute how ours turned out that I took a selfie photo of us together on my phone. After that, we messed around in a fountain park laughing while avoiding getting wet which was no problem for both of us due to our speed. We also decided to use some of the balloons from our balloon hats to fill it up with water and tied it up for some little fun. Jalen and I hid ourselves behind an officer who was happily about to eat his doughnut until I tossed the water balloon right on top of his head. The officer looked up thinking that's where it came from and shrugged to resume his doughnut until Jalen tossed his the same way I did and we quickly ran undetected while laughing as the officer looked around wildly.

After our fun of pranking, we saw some group of musicians performing and people are waltzing to the song they're playing. I eagerly took Jalen's hand and led him to where everyone is. I took Jalen's hand in mine and led his other one on my waist as I placed my other one on his shoulders and soon we started waltzing to the sweet music. Our eyes locked as we move gracefully to the music. During the song Jalen surprised me along with himself as he lifts me in air. I had no idea he could dance so well. I guess he must have learned to dance when he was a kid before losing his parents. We continued dancing until the music ended and everyone applauded to us and only us. I didn't even notice that Jalen and I were the only ones dancing now. Jalen was surprise to see two kids coming up and handed me and Jalen roses. It would seem that Jalen is starting to open up on his views on humans better. Maybe he'll get his coven to understand too. I hope so. They all deserve better than how they've been treated.

After another round of applause by everyone, Jalen and I were walking at the park thinking about what to do next until I felt drops of water falling on me. I looked up to see the sky turning grey as it started to drizzle.

Crap, it's raining. Just when I was about to get soaked, I felt something over me preventing the rain from falling on me. I looked up to see a black leather jacket over me being held by Jalen showing him wearing a grey long sleeve shirt. I couldn't help but stare at how his shirt fitted him maybe a tiny bit tight but also I couldn't get over the fact of how amazing he looks.

I was so engrossed at Jalen that I came back to my senses when he took my hand and we started running until we were under the bridge. As we looked up at the pouring rain, I noticed something warm on my left hand. I looked at it and let out a small gasp when I noticed that Jalen's hand is still holding mine.

For some reason, I felt as if my heart was doing back flips and would be beating very fast despite that it's dead. Jalen was still holding his jacket over us with his other hand unaware what I was doing until he turned and noticed when he saw our hands joined together which surprises him more than me. We looked at our hands and then to each other just staring.

Neither of us didn't know what to say. I couldn't say a thing at all because when I stare into his eyes, I can feel as if time has been suspended except for me and Jalen. Do vampires get butterflies in their stomachs? Because that's what I'm feeling right now. I have never felt anything like this in my entire life. It was familiar before with that craziest scientist but nothing like this at all. Also, this feeling has somehow erased the aching part that's been bugging me for a while. Is this what it is? Am I in love… with Jalen? I… I think I am.

We didn't know how long we've been under the bridge until the rain stopped and we broke apart from our eye contact when the sun slowly started showing.

 **(A/N: End song.)**

"Um, we should uh, get going before we get caught in the sunlight." Jalen said as he removed his jacket over us and put it back on as he let's go of my hand. It's was then I lost a connection from it, a special connection.

"Um, right." I said and I followed Jalen to wherever he's taking me. "Where are we going?"

"Let's head over to my place. Your family is probably with my coven over there by now." Jalen said as we left the park and head to town. I was gonna call on my family to see if they're alright but when I tried before, no one picked up. It must be either their batteries were drained or it got destroyed from the fight earlier with Zoran's coven. I trust Jalen to believe that my family's alright and is safe. Jalen and I were in the city until he led me to an alley.

"Here we are." Jalen said lifting the manhole cover.

"Um, what?" I asked looking down at it and then at Jalen as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, we don't live in the sewers. It's just a passage way to our place. It's so that we can avoid human contact." Jalen explained. "Ladies first." He gestured to me. I hesitated and started slowly climbing down the manhole with Jalen following behind after he closed the manhole behind him. Once we've reached the bottom of the ladder, I followed Jalen as we started walking to wherever his place is. We continued walking until Jalen stopped at another ladder and started climbing up with me right behind him. When we came out where I saw that we are on a bridge where there is a nice view of a lake.

"Here we are." Jalen said and I looked to see him facing to what appears to be an abandon factory. This is where he and his coven live? I… guess this is… okay.

"Um, it's nice?" I said feeling unsure what to say hoping I wasn't offending him. Jalen chuckled at my reaction.

"You've haven't seen anything yet. Come on." He said and led me inside to see the place all empty.

"Grab on to this." Jalen said pulling a rope to me. I was confused as I took it in my hands. "You better hold on tight T-Stew." He said as he grabbed the rope with me and wrapped his arm around my waist causing me to let a small gasp at his feeling and then without warning, I yelped when Jalen pushed off the platform and we were swinging down. I closed my eyes and was unsure what happened next until Jalen said,

"Um, you can open your eyes now." I opened them and the first thing I saw was Jalen's chest facing me and I would be blushing if I was human.

"S-Sorry." I said looking up at him and then back down.

"I-I-It's cool." Jalen said and taking my hand where I felt that familiar feeling as he led me to an elevator. He pushed the button and the elevator started going down. Once we reached to what appears to be the bottom floor, Jalen led me down the hallway and we entered a place that made my eyes bulged.

The place was filled with arcade games, stereos, a bar, pool table, signs, hot tub, a flat screen and colorful lights with nice furniture. It's like a place for all teens to hangout.

"Whoa," I said looking around as we walked in. "How... how did all of this happen?" I asked feeling completely speechless at this place.

"We stumbled across this place back when it was just Mordecai, Eden, Sophia and I and we made some rearrangements to the place. Soon we find anything that's not used and sometimes sneak into stores at night and take stuff." Jalen explained. "What's more important is that no one ever bothers us here and if they ever do come across this place, Sophia will know due to her gift to detect danger and with surveillance that Eden and Cameron had set up." He said pointing at high tech gear of computers and surveillance videos of the factory inside and out. Wow was all I could say. I continued looking around until I noticed something.

"Where is everyone?" I asked seeing that Jalen and I are the only ones here.

"That's odd." Jalen said looking around. "We've been away for awhile and I assume that they'd be here. I wonder what's holding them up."

"Can't you call them?" I asked.

"We don't have phones on us." Jalen said sheepishly.

"Oh." I said.

"We'll just hang here while we wait." Jalen said. "If they don't show up in the next few minutes, we'll go look for them. It shouldn't be a problem due to my tracking skills." He said with a brag causing me to roll my eyes. He just loves to be cocky but at least he's not an idiot like Cooper. Jalen gesture me to follow him into a room not too big where he flipped a switch showing the place filled with posters on the beige walls of his favorite celebrities, a small entertainment center with a stereo and TV, some bean bag chairs, a loft bed standing without the bed and a big dark blue couch.

"This is my room." Jalen said as we walked in. "It's not much but…"

"It's nice." I said with a smile. "And so is this place."

"Thanks." Jalen said as we sat down on the couch.

"So, did you enjoy our activities that we did today?" I asked.

"Yeah and I'll tell ya, I never had that much fun in my entire life, even as a kid." Jalen said with a chuckle.

"So it looks like you got the full experience of your life now, huh." I said.

"Well… not exactly." Jalen said looking down shyly.

"Did we miss something?" I asked. I was sure we did everything that Jalen missed throughout his life.

"There is… one thing I wanted to try." Jalen said looking away from me.

"What is it?" I asked. Jalen hesitated for a moment until,

"Do you trust me?" Jalen asked facing me.

"Of course." I said. If there's something he wants to try then I'll help him.

"Then don't move." Jalen said. He then started leaning his face towards me, differently when I first encountered him. My breathing hitched when his eyes were closed and his forehead touched mine. As if my mind acted on its own, I closed my eyes as soon as our noses touched. Next thing I knew was that his lips met with mine. At that moment, I felt an electric current tingling all over my body followed by a complete sensation of euphoria. I would have sworn my shoes were going to shoot off my feet. Wow.

Our lips separated but our forehead remained where they were as well as our eyes still being closed. I didn't know what came over me next because I kissed him back. All of a sudden, he pushed me down while his lips never left mine. His hands cupped my face as he continued kissing me while my hands ran though his chest. Then I pushed him off where he was sitting up and I soon got on top of his lap and resume attacking his lips. My hands were wrapped around his neck and soon through his hair as his hands were around my waist and hair. God, I never felt like this in my entire life. It feels so amazing and I don't think I ever wanna stop. That was until,

"WHAT THE!"

EEP!

I scrambled off of Jalen and scooted away from him as he straightens himself as he sat up and looked away as I was facing, not just the people who I recognize before as Jalen's coven but my whole family as well. Lucas, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob were stifling their laughs as Alice, Krystal, Rosalie and Nessie were squealing up and down as the rest of my family were surprised and I would be turning very red if I was human.

"What the hell is going on here?" The blonde guy who must Jalen's creator and leader of the coven Mordecai asked as I ran my hands through my hair straightening it out while looking away.

"Ooh, check it out," The amber long hair girl who is Sophia said excitedly as she hopped onto the loft bed standing and started singing. _"Jalen and Tiffany sitting in a tree,"_

" _K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"_ The red headed girl Eden happily sang along.

"Girls, knock it off." Mordecai said to them.

"Um, hi?" I said.

"Mommy!" I looked to see my daughter coming through and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Lucina, are you okay baby girl?" I asked as I hugged and kissed her everywhere on her head.

"Me? You're the one who took off!" Lucina asked looking at me like I was mad.

"We were so worried about you." Esme said to me.

"We thought something happened to you but we can see why you two didn't come to us after Jalen found you." Carlisle said looking amused. Oh my god this is so embarrassing.

"So Jalen, was this what you were doing after you found Tiffany besides shopping?" The young boy with shaggy gold hair, who is William, asked mentioning the clothes I got Jalen.

"Which by the way is a fashion no." Alice said. That girl has very strong and annoying opinions about what to wear.

"Uh, well, we, I mean I, she, I, we, um…" Jalen didn't know what to say. Not that I blame him. I'm in the same boat as him. What do we tell everyone; that I wanted to help Jalen get the experience of his first kiss and I got carried away and kissed him like crazy? Edward started laughing. Ugh, I never got use to his mind reading.

"Did you two break something before we came in?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows as Bella smacked him in the head. "OW!" Thank you, Bella.

"Jay, you go man!" Sophia said hopping off the loft stand and sat on the arm of the couch to thump Jalen's back as she smiled. "It looks like you two got it going on."

"You two are so cute!" Eden beamed.

"Man Jay, you really know how to get women." William said with admiration. "I am not worthy!"

"Oh please," A guy with ash curly hair name Cameron spoke. "He can t-t-tu-tu-tu-talk the t-t-t-tu-tu-tu-tu-ta-talk but he can't w-w-w-wu-wu-wu-"

"Not again." Sophia sighed. Wow, Jalen wasn't kidding about this guy's stuttering problem.

"W-W-W-Wu-Wu-Wuh-Wu-Wuh-Wa-Wa-"

"Walk the walk." Eden finished.

"Y-Yeah, that." Cameron said as Eden went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"But… Jalen," I turned to see a girl with caramel blonde as she was the only one who wasn't holding a laugh or squealing but shocked. "Wha… I thought… what about… what about me?"

"Who are you?" I asked to her sounding a bit rude causing the girl's eyes to flare.

"I happen to be his," She started to look embarrass. "I mean I was gonna be his –"

"Oh get over it Ariana," William said. "You and Jalen were never meant to be."

Jalen sighed and turned to Ariana. "Ari, I already told you; you and I are just friends."

"What?" Ariana said looking very hurt. "But Jalen –"

"He said you and him are just friends. What part of it did you not understand?" I said.

"Why don't you and your freak of a daughter butt out instead of getting in the way of our relationship?" Ariana snapped at me.

"SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled as I bolted off the couch getting in mama bear mode. That girl made a big mistake messing with my baby girl!

"Ariana, cool it!" Mordecai said to her but she ignored him as she and I were growling at each other ready to pounce.

"Jasper," Carlisle said and Jasper nodded sending his waves over us wiping away our rage calming us down although I was still mad at Ariana.

"Bitch trying to steal my boyfriend." I heard Ariana muttered angrily. Your boyfriend? Don't make me laugh. How blind is that girl?

"Yo Jalen, what gives brah?" Mordecai asked him. Mordecai doesn't sound happy. "I know you can't be serious about this."

"But dude, Mordecai –"

"No buts brah. The girl is with the humans!" Mordecai said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Oh forget it Tiffany. We don't need to take this." Jalen said getting up suddenly. He looked upset. "Come on," He then took my hand we started leaving his room. "I should've known he would never understand." I was confused about what's going on as we headed to the hallway towards the elevator when I heard Mordecai spoke.

"Carlisle, we got us a problem."

"Yes we do." Carlisle sighed.

* * *

 **How are you liking this story so far? Sorry that there was no cat fight but don't worry. There will be some drama later on. Please review.**


	11. Will This Work?

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Well, you can all see how that went for Jalen and Tiffany in the last chapter. Now let's see what's gonna happen to the Cullens and the Detroit Coven now. By the way, if you're wondering throughout the story about Edward communicating to people through thoughts when it's only a one way when he can only hear thoughts, I made it sound like his gift have been developed. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Will This Work?**

Jalen's POV

I am so beyond pissed! I can't believe Mordecai! He's got a lot of nerve talking that way to Tiffany. Who the hell am I kidding? He'll never change his way to believe that not all humans are disrespectful. Hell, I'm still unsure about my opinions on humans but I guess Mordecai is strong on his belief since we've all been mistreated by others when we were human and now he's saying I can't have a thing for Tiffany just because she's been with humans? That's completely bullshit I tell ya.

To be honest with you all, I never acted like that to Mordecai at all, ever. I never understand what's with me when I'm with Tiffany. Anyways, right now, Tiffany and I got out of the elevator and soon out of the factory. Neither of us said a word after what happened back there. One other thing I'm annoyed about is how Ariana still thinks she has a shot with me when I told her many times that I'm not into her but she keeps at it like I never said anything to back her off. **(A/N: Who do we know that is so dense about someone crushing on him when he's infatuated on trying to ask her out?** _ **Cough,**_ **Mike Newton.)**

"Jalen, are you okay?" Tiffany asked when we walked to the bank of the river near the bridge.

"No I'm not. I am so pissed!" I said. "'She's with the humans.' I can't believe Mordecai would say that to you!"

"Well I have been living with them even as a vampire." Tiffany said.

"Yeah but Mordecai made it sound like you've been contaminated by humans." I said with a laugh.

"He just needs time to understand what you're now going through after today." Tiffany said. "You're starting to see things differently now."

"I guess, but I'm still having a time to get use to it all." I said looking at the river. "I mean sure most humans I ran into today were really nice to me for the first time in my life after I lost my parents but still…"

"You'll soon see in time." Tiffany said taking my hand and I felt some sort of adrenaline rush from her hand to mine. It was like electricity going through my body. It was the feeling you get when you feel someone's breath close by on your cheek, when you feel (not hear, but _feel_ ) someone softly whispering in your ear. It's the most innocent, and yet the most erotic feeling in the world. "And I know Mordecai will see to it as well."

"I hope you're right." I said. "I don't know when Mordecai will understand it since he's the one who made us believes about the value of humans and I'm unsure about them now but I do know that… I never felt anything like this in my life." I looked to Tiffany to see her smile shyly.

"Yeah, I… felt something when we met back in the alley and it's not just from seeing you again," Tiffany said. "It was something that has removed all this aching feeling inside me that has nothing to do with Jasper's gift."

Have I gone nuts or am I getting butterflies in my stomach? Do vampires even get butterflies? And why does it feel like time goes by in fast forward and you desperately wish there was a pause button on life so you could be with them forever, frozen in a perfect moment? I don't know why but I do know that I don't want Tiffany to ever leave me, ever.

Lucas's POV

I was inside the factory away from the Detroit coven's hangout with Carlisle, Edward and Mordecai where we are at a window watching and listening to Jalen and Tiffany as they talk and got close.

"I have to admit to you guys," Mordecai said looking at the scene. "I've never seen Jalen like this at all, not even after I changed him. When I first found Jalen, I question him why he didn't end his life when he wanted to and he said that the universe thinks differently of how his life should go. I changed Jalen to help get him back on his feet and maybe find what his reasons were. And from what I'm seeing now, it would appear that your friend Tiffany there is the reason why."

"Those two have known each other since they were little kids." Edward said. "Jalen always comes to her house away from his foster home. It was before you moved next door to Tiffany, Lucas after Jalen ran away." I was wondering why she and Jalen got along so familiarly.

"You know I haven't seen Tiffany like this as well." I said. "I noticed from her aura before that she's been feeling unsure and hurt. I didn't understand why when I saw it."

"It could be the same experience you were having before you met Krystal." Carlisle said to me. "You felt left out that you didn't have what we have until you and Krystal met."

"Maybe you're right Carlisle," I said and watched Jalen showing Tiffany his way of skipping stones. "Jalen brought something in her."

"She never felt this way," Edward said. "Its way different than how she felt towards Joham before she found out he was using her for his sick ways of creating a 'super race.'"

"And I thought humans show no value to others," Mordecai said. "But I guess we all live in a world full of opposites." I turned to see Mordecai's aura showing that he's thinking of something, like he's evaluating. Could he be reconsidering his thoughts about humans? I guess we'll never know since it's probably gonna take a lot convincing for Mordecai to see.

"Hey Lucas, Edward," Carlisle, Edward and I turned to Mordecai when he addressed us. "What you two did back there in the fire was pretty cool of you, yet mostly crazy." He said as we all chuckled.

"Well Lucas was the one who wanted to be the hero." Edward teased as I playfully shove him.

"I just couldn't stand to see those people living their lives if their children didn't make it." I said. "I didn't want them to go through the same way I went through after losing my family no thanks to the Volturi for almost ruining my life back then."

"You don't say." Mordecai said. "I knew those people are bad news but I never thought they would be… twisted." He was silent for a moment until what he said surprised the three of us. "Listen, you guys, if living with the humans means that much to you all, then I can show you the way to the airport that will take you all home."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I may not be okay with humans but I'm not that heartless as them, brah." Mordecai said with a smirk.

"That's great. Thank you Mordecai." Carlisle smiled. Yeah, it looks like we're going home after all. Carlisle then sighed and I saw the look on his and Edward's faces that tell me they don't like what they're gonna do next and I know why. "Now there's just one thing we have to do."

Yeah, getting Tiffany to come home with us.

Jalen's POV

I sat on the bank as I watch Tiffany skip stones down the river. Normally stones would only take three or four skips until they sink, if they were thrown by humans but for vampires well let's just say that they're probably skipping all the way to Canada.

As I watch Tiffany throw another stone to see if she could out-skip me, I couldn't help but stare at her. I always admire how her hair flows through with or without the wind but there was something else. The way she moves, the sound of her voice, the way she laughs, her smile, all of that made it hard for me to look away from her. I always thought of this way was because how kind she is to me when we were kids but now… it's something else but I have no idea what is it and I'm supposed to be the smart one since I have been educated when I was very young and the during the time I was on my own, I go to the library, where you don't need an address to get a card, and I learn how to read from those free reading lessons and soon read books to learn everything I need to know about life and every subject school teaches which I haven't attended since I ran away. So what's up with me?

"Hello Jalen," I turned to see a man with blonde hair looking like a model who must be Carlisle came over and sat down next to me.

"Oh hey, Carlisle." I said as he smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, Mordecai is offering to show my family the way to the airport so that we can go home." Carlisle answered. Wow, Mordecai is assisting them to go back home to live with humans, after what he said back there? Weird. But then there was something else that bothers me.

"Wait, you mean you guys are leaving now?" I asked sounding like all hope is lost.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed sadly. "That includes Tiffany as well."

"But why?" Why does Tiffany have to leave?

Carlisle saw through what I asked as he answered. "We all have our lives back in Forks, Bella has her father who is still human that might be worried about her, Jacob has a duty to protect humans from other vampires, I have a job that needs me and that goes the same for Tiffany."

"She can… find a job here." I said.

"And you want her to live with you and the others?" Carlisle asked. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. This place isn't compatible to her."

"I'm sure she can manage it." I said.

"And what about her daughter? You're not asking Tiffany to leave Lucina are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not, she can stay here as well." I said.

"But Lucina doesn't have what it takes to live the way you guys do. She doesn't belong here. She belongs in Forks and the same goes for Tiffany." Carlisle said.

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked because it doesn't sound like he didn't just come here to tell me he wants Tiffany to leave me.

Carlisle sigh and looked like he was about to regret what he said next. "I think it's best if you let her go."

"What! Let her go? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in shocked. Why does he want me to let Tiffany go like she never even came back to my life?

"Jalen, just look at you and her," Carlisle said and we both looked to see Tiffany so focus on her stone skipping skills to pay attention on our conversation and then to each other. "You two are different because of how you two interact with humans and how they view you." He can't be serious. Not him as well.

"You know you sound a lot like Mordecai." I said sounding upset. "I thought you were supposed to be a compassionate person from what Tiffany told me but I guess you are just the same as Mordecai not wanting me to be with Tiffany."

"I am a compassionate person Jalen," Carlisle said to me calmly. "And I am not saying I don't want you and Tiffany to be friends. I'm just saying that you need to do what's best for you and her. That there is my way of compassion. Think about that." Carlisle stood up and walked up the bank and back into the factory as I sigh in frustration.

Man, what does that guy know? Does he really expect me to just give up Tiffany like that? I mean sure Tiffany and I were treated differently from humans but so what, she's my best friend and I really care about her. Why does my life suck so much? First I lost my parents, I ended up in the hellhole of a foster home since I have no other family member except for my bitch of an aunt from my mom's side who wanted nothing to do with me, I ended up as most wanted because everyone believed that I beat up my foster dad and then raped Elena and now I have to let Tiffany go? Again, why does my life suck? I looked up when I heard Tiffany walked over to me.

"Is everything okay Jalen?" Tiffany asked in concern. "What did Carlisle want?"

"Oh um, he said that Mordecai can help you guys get home by showing you where the airport is." I said.

"Oh." Tiffany said and I can tell by her tone that she was sad. So am I but is it right for me to make her stay here with me when she's more comfortable in the place with humans? Damn this is so difficult.

"Um, hey, I was able to get more skips than you." I looked up and saw her smirking at me.

"No way." I said.

"What, you think I'm lying?" Tiffany teased.

"I think that there is no way I'm gonna be out-skipped by you." I smirked as I got up and Tiffany and I ran to the edge of the lake and started throwing stones down the lake. I admit she's good but I'm better at it. After all, I have been doing this for years when I come out here by myself.

Tiffany and I continued skipping stones for awhile until I picked up something. I froze when I felt the familiar essence of his thoughts that is heading this way towards the factory. I can even smell his cigar from a distance. No, not Steve! Not the guy who knows about the existence of vampires. I can't believe he's here at our place. I looked and tracked down Steve and felt him and his partner Spike in their black van driving this way and they're heading towards the bridge in a few minutes.

"Come on!" I told Tiffany and took off in high speed inside the factory to see Mordecai with Edward, Carlisle and Lucas joined by the rest of their family and my coven who just got out of the elevator.

"Guys, we got trouble." I said to them.

"We know. Steve's coming." Sophia said. No doubt she knew from her gift to detect danger. Alice then gasped and we all turned to see her in a blank expression. Wait didn't Tiffany say that Alice can see the future? What did she see? And why is Edward all tense up?

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"Wait a minute," Lucas looked around. "Where's Tiffany?"

"What!" I looked to see sure enough Tiffany not by side. Oh no don't tell me.

I ran to the window and my worst fear came when I saw Tiffany still skipping stones. Why is she still out there? Damn I'm in idiot! How could I not pay attention to all of that? Tiffany was so focus on trying to out-skip me that she didn't even pay attention to Steve and Spike coming out of the van at the bridge with Spike having a crossbow in his hands loaded with a net and he's aiming at her.

TIFFANY!

Tiffany's POV

Jalen thinks I can't out-skip him huh. We'll see about that. Jalen and I are still at the lake skipping stones and are having a blast. I am sad though to hear Mordecai is offering to show the way to the airport so that my family can go home and I can tell Jalen is too but he's also seem upset. I wonder what Carlisle said to him. I don't know. Here's one thing I want to know; how am I gonna say goodbye to Jalen… and tell him that… I love him.

"Come on!" I heard Jalen say. Oh what's wrong Jalen? Upset that you're losing to a woman? Ha. I was so distracted from what I was doing that I didn't pay attention until the wind blew past behind me and I was able to catch their scent.

"Tiffany, move!" I heard Jalen said to me and I turned and got out of the way just in time when someone shot a net and missed. Whoa that was close. I thought. I turned to see two human guys in their forties. One of them had a cigar in his mouth while the other one had a crossbow aiming at me.

"Hey, what the hell?" I yelled at them. "It's rude to shoot a lady."

"Not unless you're a lady vampire." The guy with the cigar said and my eyes widened when I realize who he must be; Steve, the man who knows about our kind. Crap!

Not wanting to lead them where Jalen's coven and my family are in, I took off running away from the factory in human speed. I didn't want to make it worst in case those guys have a camera on them to expose us. I heard Steve and the other guy get in their van and followed after me.

Jalen's POV

Oh man what have I done? I can't believe I let this happen! Because of my recklessness, Tiffany is being chased by Steve and Spike. They're never gonna leave her alone now that they found her. They can't take her away. I gotta save Tiffany.

"We will save her." I turn to see Edward talking to me. How do Tiffany and the others deal with Edward's mind reading?

Edward chose to ignore what I thought and said, "We have to save Tiffany and make sure Steve and his partner don't _really_ know about our kind. If the Volturi finds out about those two it could mean trouble for all of us."

"Like that's possible about getting Steve _not_ to know about us." Sophia said. "That guy has been hunting our kind ever since he found out about vampires."

"But that doesn't mean he knows the whole thing about us, right?" Jasper asked.

"He only knows from what he saw from the first group of vampires he encountered and that is that they are extremely beautiful, have pale skin and that, they were drinking blood." Eden said.

"That's all th-th-the-th-the-" Sophia smacked Cameron in the head from stuttering allowing him to finish his sentence. "The evidence he needs to p-p-p-prove that they e-e-e-exist."

"Once those two get their hands on Tiffany, it's over for us when the whole world sees her." Ariana said and I detect a hate a sneer causing me to glare at her.

"No!" I turned to see Tiffany's daughter. "We have to save mommy before they catch her!"

"Why are we standing around here, talking and asking questions?!" Lucas asked looking at everyone like it should be obvious. I'm with him on that. "We have to save Tiffany, now!"

"That's easier said than done when we need to figure out what to do without exposing ourselves." Bella said.

"Didn't we just tell you that Steve already has the evidence he needs?" Ariana asked.

"You think that's gonna stop us?" Rosalie asked with a sneer to Ariana. I actually like this girl better than Ariana.

"Yeah, I don't know what you guys do with Steve and his sidekick back then but we have ways with dealing our problems when one of our family members is in trouble." Emmett said.

"He's right gang," Mordecai said. "I had enough running away from Steve. It's time we put an end to his game of chase once and for all."

"I know what you mean Mordecai but I don't think we should just kill him if that's what you're thinking." Carlisle said.

"Do you have any other ideas besides letting him live?" I asked. We heard Alice gasped and saw her in a blank expression for having a vision and saw the rings in Ariana's eyes whenever she sees the answers to her question.

"There might be a way to save her." Ariana said when she and Alice came back as I ignored that sneer.

"And it will definitely work." Alice said and Edward looked at her which I'm guessing that he's reading her mind.

"What's the plan?" Krystal asked.

"There's a way we can save Tiffany and make Steve and his partner Spike look like they were hallucinating the whole time." Edward said. Really? Is that even possible?

"And how do we pull that off?" Jacob asked and I caught something bad through my nose that's not as worst as Zoran's coven. Okay how do the Cullens stand that wolf's... odor?

"It involves you Jacob." Edward said to him.

"Why?" Jacob asked slowly. Edward, Alice and Ariana quickly explained the plan to us and I say that it might work.

"Do I look like some sort of mad dog to you?!" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Well, OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"No times for jokes Uncle Em." Nessie said. Her real name really is such a mouthful to say.

"Come on let's go!" Mordecai said.

"Hurry!" Esme said as we all ran out of the factory.

"Alright, let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" William said excitedly. This boy is so energetic for someone so small and young.

"Move, move, move!" Mordecai said as we took off after the van that's after Tiffany.

Hang on Tiffany, we'll save you!

Lucas's POV

I hope this plan works. A side note; I don't like Ariana since she insulted my goddaughter and my best friend/sister. Anyway, I know she has the gift to have the answer to everything but comparing her gift to Alice's subjective visions, the odds could go either way. Whatever the odds are, there's no way in hell I'm letting this Steve and his dumb sidekick get Tiffany and expose us to the world. The Volturi would make one serious blood bath.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Lucina said as the van turned a corner. Right now, we're in a place where all the storage units are at which haven't been used for awhile.

"We will Lucina," Edward said. "Just stick to the plan."

"Where are they Alice?" Carlisle asked and Alice checked her visions. It looks like they're starting to come back fully, gradually though.

"They're up on the west side." Alice answered. "The fastest ones need to meet up with Tiffany when she gets there."

"Jay, Eden, Cam, go with them!" Mordecai said as Jalen, Eden and Cameron joined Edward, Krystal and Jasper. Cameron was right behind Jalen while Eden disappeared into a haze as they all took off.

"Lucina, you go with them too." Alice said to her. "Tell your mother of the plan through your minds." Lucina nodded as she ran off with the others. Jacob appeared in his wolf form.

"William and Mordecai go with Nessie and the mutt and go in the opposite direction of Tweedledum and Tweedledumber." Ariana said and the four of them took off where the van disappeared.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Sophia and Bella go with Ariana to the west of where everyone will be." Alice said and everyone left leaving me and her. Alice and I soon jumped up on the top of the storage unit and hid ourselves where we saw Tiffany still running from those two bozos.

" _I just told mommy of the plan."_ Lucina said to me in her head. _"She knows where we are since she saw through Jalen's eyes."_

" _Okay, just follow the plan."_ I said to her as Tiffany joined Lucina with Edward, Jasper, Jalen and Cameron. Just as she did, the van came and then stopped when they saw them.

"What's going on?" The guy driving name Spike said.

"Spike, we hit the jackpot!" The guy with the cigar Steve said excitedly. "We found a herd of vampires!" A herd?! We are not animals! We just feed off of blood from humans or ani – okay yeah maybe we are animals. Creatures are more of a better term.

"But if they are vampires then how come that girl over there isn't so pale." Spike said pointing at Lucina.

"They're probably gonna eat her since she's human. Come on let's get them!" Steve said grabbing his weapon.

"Wait now?!" Spike asked looking scared from his aura. "But there's too many of them."

"The more the merrier I always say." Spike said and got out of the van with a nervous Spike behind him.

"Can we help you men?" Edward asked kindly as Steve and Spike approached them but then stopped completely dumbstruck at the gesture.

"Yeah, you vampires can all come with us kindly." Steve said.

"Pardon us but did you just call us vampires?" Jasper asked in his military voice raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we did. We know about your kind! Now come with us the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Steve said as Spike held his crossbow with the net loaded and aimed at them although his arms were shaking and I don't think it's due to Jasper's gift. Edward and the others laugh making Steve and Spike confuse.

"Come on you two," Lucina said. "Everyone knows that vampires don't exist."

"Yes they do. I saw them before!" Steve said.

"And where's your p-p-p-pr-pr-pru-pr-pr- evidence?" Cameron stuttered.

"You will be once we take you to the press." Steve said.

"Do we look like we have fangs, capes or even turn into bats?" Edward asked in amusement.

"I know vampires have pale skin, they're extremely beautiful and drink human blood which is what I saw." Steve stated.

"You might have seen people rehearsing an act that made it look like a vampire was feeding off of humans." Edward said.

"Besides, if we are vampires then why are we out here in the day instead of night?" Jasper asked.

"Well-I-… but that girl ran away when I told her what she was. That means you guys are vampires!" Steve said through a struggle as he pointed at Tiffany.

"You dare accuse my best friend of some creature?" Jalen said gritting his teeth as he placed his arm around Tiffany causing her to blush of pink aura. "You probably hurt her feelings calling her a freak or something just because she's beautiful." Tiffany pretended to sniff as if she was crying. Steve didn't know what to do since all of his evidence was pointed out differently.

"But-but-but-but,"

"Now you've d-d-d-d-du-du-done it." Cameron said.

"You're in for it now." Lucina said.

"W-W-what do you mean?" Spike asked fearfully.

"Well I think he's just saying it from a rumor he once heard." Jasper said.

"What rumor?" Steve asked.

"Well it is just a rumor, but the last people who accuse someone of being mythical creatures were led to their doom." Edward explained.

"Lucas, get ready and aim for the sky." Alice told me. I quickly sent two aura spheres to the sky and I saw them sending a huge shockwave spreading around the clouds when they hit each other.

"What doom?" Spike asked. I swore I saw him piss himself. Just then, the clouds got darker and started rumbling. Next thing that happen was lightning flashing through the clouds. The lightning soon struck down to the ground to where everyone is causing Steve and Spike to fall down and looked around to see that they are the only ones here now.

"Where they go?" Steve asked and then all of sudden purple haze started coming around. No doubt it is Eden's work.

"What is this?" Spike asked and suddenly Nessie's voice was moaning through the haze. "W-Who's there?" Through the haze, Jacob appeared in his wolf form, growling at them.

"Steve," Jacob said. I know what you're thinking and no it's not really Jacob speaking even though it is his voice. It's actually William mimicking Jacob's voice. "You and Spike have accused a human of such creatures just like all the people before who have brought such accusations on others." He said as Nessie continued moaning. "Because of their actions, it had leaded innocent victims to their end." At that moment, multiple flashes of lightning hit and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Sophia, Bella & Ariana appeared glaring at Steve and Spike. Another flash of lightning hit and Mordecai appeared in front of them.

"Y-Y-Y-You're," Steve said pointing at Mordecai.

"Oh so you remember me huh brah?" Mordecai asked with a glare. "Because I never have forgotten you after what you did to me and Witney!"

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Steve said as Spike came behind him.

"After you ran off like a little girl, Witney and I died from the fire you caused. You've ruined our lives that we would've had together as a family, you murderer!" Mordecai said and the wind was picking up surrounding Steve and Spike. Through it all I saw Krystal running around the storage unit in high speed.

"I don't want this job anymore boss!" Spike said.

"It's time you pay the price for harming an innocent victim." Jacob growled as William spoke for him.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Steve pleaded. No doubt that was Jasper making him feel scared.

"Sorry doesn't bring us back to life brah." Mordecai said angrily. "I've wanted to do this for a long time since you ended my life." Steve and Spike flee to the van and started driving in high speed passed everyone and turned a corner. Alice gasped and went into a blank expression.

"Edward!" She called him after she came back. What is it?

"WHOA!" Jalen cried when a huge explosion came. Alice and I hopped of the ceiling and ran to see Edward holding Jalen who has his eyes closed. Both of them were far from a building that caught fire and I saw barrels that contain oil near them. A cigar disappeared when it was caught in a fire and Steve and Spike hit a pole with their van.

"Now you see the consequences of accusing an innocent victim of such creatures." William said in Jacob's angry voice. "If you ever do this again, you will pay with your life!" Steve and Spike screamed as they apologized and drove off. As soon as they disappeared, the clouds lighten and every one of us cheered in victory as we all got together.

"It worked you guys." Carlisle said happily.

"Was there any doubt in my visions?" Alice smiled.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Krystal said as I hugged her so tightly and she flung her arms around my neck as I spun around with her in my arms.

"That was awesome!" William said.

"I'll say." Emmett said as he and William high-fived each other. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

"I only did half the work since they did the rest and they did not fail one bit." Jasper said looking pleased.

"We sure had them running through the hills." Sophia said.

"I just love the theatrical moment." Rosalie said happily.

"Nice j-j-j-job on your g-g-g-g- the haze work Eden." Cameron said hugging her.

"It was nothing really." Eden smiled as she kissed Cameron.

"As for you," Jacob said returning in his human form and speaking to William. "That is not how I talk!"

"Actually Jake, you do." Nessie giggled.

"Besides, it fits you right for your character." Bella chuckled as Jacob had an annoyed looked on his face until it disappeared when Nessie kissed him.

"Oh mommy," Lucina said hugging Tiffany as she hugged her back.

"Hey, good one faking the death part, you two." I said to Edward and Jalen

"I sure hope Steve and Spike fell for it." Esme said.

"I'm sure those two now believe that they were being ridiculous and crazy the whole time so they won't be bothering our kind ever again." Edward said. I hope so and I hope that other vampires will learn to be more careful to avoid being discovered.

"Guys, we did ourselves proud today." Mordecai smiled. We sure did. Now no vampire will ever be bothered by Steve and Spike ever again. Maybe we should add that as a punishment for those who discover our kind. I mentally laugh at the thought.

"Jalen, are you okay?" Ariana said walking up to him.

"I'm fine." Jalen said giving her a polite smile. That's odd. Wasn't he annoyed with her earlier? "I just didn't see that one coming since Spike panicked and drove so fast all so sudden."

"Why, what happened?" Tiffany asked.

"He almost got burned from the explosion no thanks to you." Ariana snapped at Tiffany as Ariana took Jalen's hand. "Why don't you just leave since you've caused this on all of us?" I was about to shoot an aura sphere for accusing Tiffany of such a thing until Tiffany beat me to it.

"Excuse me but how dare you would think –"

"No Tiffany," Jalen cut her off and faced her. "She's right."

"Jalen, what are you talking about?" Tiffany asked.

"Look Tiffany, I had a great time with you today, really," Jalen said. "But I don't think this isn't gonna work between us. I mean you and I are just… different. We come from different worlds based on our lives with the humans. It's… better this way."

"You… can't be… serious." Tiffany said and I could tell she was trying to stay strong but couldn't.

"Oh I believe he is serious so you and your family can just run along now." Ariana said with a smirk as she happily hugged Jalen. Jalen gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm to around her waist. I saw Tiffany's aura in a mix of crying, hurt and shattered immediately removing the pink color.

"I should've known." Tiffany said. "I should've known!" Tiffany was about to take off but I stopped her.

"Tiffany, hold on," I said when I grabbed her arm. Tiffany turned and grabbed my hand that was holding her and yanked it off.

"Just me leave me alone Lucas!" Tiffany snapped. "I don't need you, Lucina, Carlisle, Jalen or anyone!" She said causing us all except Jalen and Ariana to be shocked at Tiffany's words. "Just leave me alone." Tiffany said and ran off in vampire speed but not before I caught her aura of now blue showing that she's crying.

"Mommy, wait, come back!" Lucina cried and was about to run after Tiffany until Jasper stopped her.

"Let her go." Jasper said and I saw the pain on his face from feeling Tiffany's emotions earlier. "She needs to sort things out on her own." Lucina started crying as she hugged Jasper.

"Lucina, it's okay. Everything will be alright." Krystal said as she, Rosalie and Esme came to her and Lucina went to hug them as she kept on crying.

"Your mother will come back sweetie." Esme said hugging her tight as Rosalie glared at Ariana who just ignored her.

I heard Jalen sigh. I turned to where Ariana was happily rubbing her head to Jalen's chest to see Jalen in a mix of pain and hurt. I saw his aura the same way with Tiffany's before she took off; the pink being instantly erased by blue. I looked at Edward who is pained from what he saw in Jalen's mind and Jasper having a hard time to bare Jalen's emotions and everything came to me.

Of course, Jalen never meant any of those things to Tiffany. He only said that so Tiffany could go home with us. Jalen's doing this for what's best and it hurts him more than it hurts Tiffany.

"You did the right thing Jalen." Carlisle said even though he too was sad about it. "You had to let her go."

"Yeah, so why do I feel so guilty about it?" Jalen said looking down.

It's called being heartbroken Jalen. In case you didn't figure it out, you're in love with Tiffany.

* * *

 **Now what's everyone gonna do now? How is Tiffany gonna handle the heart break? Will she move on with her life? Please review.**


	12. Move On Or Move Forward

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Jalen has broken Tiffany's heart after the event with Steve and Spike. How will she move on? Did Jalen** _ **really**_ **did what's best for him and her? Read the story and let's see what happens next.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Move On Or Move Forward**

Tiffany's POV

They say that love hurts. Well, having your heart broken hurts the most. And I never felt this much hurt in my entire life. Worst when I found out that Joham was only using me for his experiment. It was like all of my hope and happiness have been sucked out of the world. A future is stolen, and in its place is left a desolate expanse of seemingly endless grey.

I was walking down the streets deep in the city not paying any attention to where I was going or listening to who's talking to me. I can't believe Jalen said those things to me after what just happen between us before Steve and his partner came.

How could he have feelings for me one minute and then the next that he doesn't? How could he still believe about his coven's value on humans after everything I showed him today? Why does it feel like my heart has been ripped off? Why does this hurt so much?

I stopped at a bus bench and as soon as I sat down I started crying without the tears from the pain inside me, the pain that was there before but much more painful. I continued crying as the sun started setting.

Lucas's POV

Night has fallen and still Tiffany hasn't come back after she took off all upset. After half an hour when she ran off, we all decided to go after Tiffany but she keeps getting away from us. Alice can't see Tiffany in her visions for some reason and it's not because her visions are still being faulty. Not even the fastest members were able to catch Tiffany since she keeps moving one place to another. To sum it all up, Tiffany just left us.

"I'm sorry guys," Mordecai said when he returned around three in the morning. It was just him, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Krystal and I back inside the factory at the Detroit coven's hangout. Nessie and Lucina were asleep on the couch with Jacob. "But I had my crew looking for Tiffany and they still can't find her." Oh man where are you Tiffany?

"Alice, can you see her?" Carlisle asked her for has been like the hundredth time.

"No," Alice answered after she checked her visions. "She keeps hiding from me. I'm sure of it."

"You're sure nothing happened to her?" Esme asked with worry.

"No, if something did happen to her I would've seen that." Alice said. We heard the elevator coming down and soon Jasper and Emmett came in.

"We picked up her scent but she miles from gone." Jasper said.

"She's no longer in the city guys." Emmett said sadly.

"Look, I wanna help you find Tiffany," Mordecai said. "But if you want to get on home soon, we have to leave now. I'm pretty sure the next flight to Forks will be here soon once the sun rises."

"I can't just leave Tiffany." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Lucas, we can't just stay here for much longer." Rosalie said.

"Everyone back home is probably worried about us." Bella said.

"And Nessie has been absent from school for too long now." Krystal said.

"Look, we'll keep looking for Tiffany. If we ever find her, we'll contact you through email but we gotta move now." Mordecai said.

"We _should_ go, now." Edward said sadly. I felt my hand and looked to see Krystal holding it.

"Come on Lucas," She said sadly. "We have to get going."

"I'm sure Tiffany will be alright." Esme said placing her hand on my shoulder. I felt myself being defeated as I sighed.

"So is that a yes brah?" Mordecai asked.

"It's close to a yes than you'll ever get." Edward said to him.

"Alright then, meet me outside when you guys are ready." Mordecai said and quickly left the room.

"Go wake up Jacob." Carlisle said. "Tell him that he and Emmett will carry Nessie and Lucina while they get their sleep." Everyone nodded and started leaving the room as Jacob who is now awake, and Emmett carried Nessie and Lucina in the arms and followed them.

Krystal left leaving me alone and I was about to follow them until I heard Jalen come out of his room. He was the only one who didn't go out and search for Tiffany and I can understand why. I saw through his blue aura as he looked at me with a sad expression.

"Bye Jalen." I said. I'm sorry man. I know you were only doing what was best but remember what I said to you. With that, I left the room, up the elevator, soon joined everyone outside and started following Mordecai as he leads us to the airport.

Bella's POV

"Come on everybody," Mordecai said as we were walking on a highway where not single car has drove by at night. Mordecai is showing us the way to the airport as my family and I followed behind him. Jacob was carrying my daughter as Emmett carried my niece as they both slept through the night. I can't believe we are finally going home. It has been too long.

"Let's keep a move on." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, are you sure you know where you are going?" Krystal asked.

"Do you think I show you the way if I didn't?" Mordecai teased.

"He knows where we're going." Edward said as he held my hand.

"Yeah, and he's right. The next flight will be here soon once the sun rises." Alice said after going through her visions.

"So are you gonna keep on questioning my ways or are you gonna let me continue showing you the way?" Mordecai chuckled and we continued following him.

By morning, the sun started rising and later Nessie and Lucina woke up. Lucina was sad to hear that Tiffany wasn't coming with us. I don't blame her. I'm worried about Tiffany. She's been hurt much worse than I was the time Edward said that he no longer loves me only for my safety. I sure hope she'll be okay.

"Okay," Mordecai said. "If you keep on going straight, up ahead there's forest on your left but there's a path to it. Take that way. It's much faster. You'll run into an abandon junkyard but once you get pass that, you'll see a road straight to the airport and that should take you about half an hour, five minutes if you run in high speed."

"He's right again." Alice said.

"Alright, we're going home!" Emmett said excitedly.

"It's about time." Rosalie said.

"I actually agree with you for once, blondie." Jacob chuckled.

"So," Jasper said. "I guess this is it."

"What, you're not gonna visit every weekend or something?" Mordecai asked with a laugh.

"I think we had enough crazy adventures for once." Krystal chuckled.

"Even though it was fun and awesome. OW!" Emmett cried when Edward smacked him in the head. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, we just hadn't hit you in a long time." Edward chuckled as did I.

"But please do keep in contact with us." Esme smiled. "If you and your friends ever decide to visit, let us know."

"He doesn't have to." Alice said happily tapping her head. Some things never change with her.

"Mordecai, thank you for everything," Lucina said. "You really helped us a lot."

"Yeah, we wouldn't know what to do without Aunt Alice's visions if you haven't come in." Nessie said.

"Hey don't mention in. I just wanna help. That's all. And hey, Nessie, Lucina, you two are alright, for half-humans." Mordecai said with a laugh. Nessie and Lucina went over and hugged Mordecai. The look on his face made it look like Mordecai never had a hug as he slowly hugged them back. I can tell that Mordecai has got what he deserves and I know people will treat him the same we have.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mordecai." Rosalie said.

"Thanks for making this an awesome trip!" Emmett said.

"Take care of yourself." Jasper said.

"We hope to see you again." Jacob said.

"Yeah, so I can give you and your coven a huge makeover." Alice squealed.

"I wouldn't take it from her if I were you." Krystal giggled. "Thanks again for everything."

"Later, human lovers." Mordecai teased.

"Bye Mordecai." Nessie and Lucina said as they followed the others. Krystal motioned Lucas, who hasn't said a word for awhile, to move and he did so silently leaving just Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I with Mordecai.

"Well thanks for everything Mordecai. And with that we'll say goodbye." Carlisle said shaking his hand and we were just about to follow our family when Mordecai called us.

"Hey Carlisle," We all turned to see Mordecai with his arms folded. "I still think that humans show no respect for others," This again? He's still hung up on that? "But after hearing your guys' story, I think I need to revaluate my views on the humans and understand them better. But don't expect me to change my diet." Carlisle chuckled as did the rest of us. Wow, I can't believe Mordecai is finally seeing the light on humans.

"I wasn't persuading you to," Carlisle said. "But I hope that one day you will understand that not all humans are bad."

"You're a good person Mordecai and people should know that." Edward said. "If they don't, then that's their problem not yours but you know you are good."

"You keep doing what you are made to do and that is to help people who are in need of help." Esme said.

"I hope people will soon open up to you guys. You know that you are good people who deserve respect." I said.

"Thanks you guys… that means a lot." Mordecai said. We said goodbye to Mordecai and soon joined our family heading our destination to home.

We took the forest path as Mordecai instructed where we stopped to hunt some animals before we get to the airport just for a precaution. After we were done, we continued walking for a while until we ended up in an abandoned junkyard as Mordecai pointed out with all the old broken cars, unused construction vehicles, barrels, tunnels, pipes and some small construction building being placed. We all decided to take a break for Nessie and Lucina since their conditions are from their human traits.

"So how are your visions now Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice looked through her visions as Edward read her mind.

"I think they're good now." She answered.

"The fog is clearing away now and her visions are now back to where it happens before it does." Edward said.

"That's great." Nessie said.

"If we keep going, we'll be there just in time before the plane leaves to Forks." Alice said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emmett said.

"Then let's get moving then." Carlisle said as all of us got ready.

"Lucas," Krystal said and we turned to see Lucas facing in the direction we came from. "Are you okay?" She asked walking over to him.

"I can't do this." Lucas said not taking his eyes off of where he's looking at. He can't do what?

"Sure you can. It's left, right, left, right, left, right, you do the rest." Emmett said.

"No, I mean I can't leave Tiffany behind." Lucas said turning to us. Of course, that's what.

"I'm sure Tiffany will be fine." Esme said.

"And what if she's not?" Lucas asked. "What if that's the reason why Alice can't see Tiffany in her visions?"

"I would've known if something happen to her." Alice said.

"Besides, Mordecai and his friends will find her for us." Jasper said. "They have Jalen and he'll track Tiffany down."

"You think Jalen will go find Tiffany after what he said to her?" Lucas said. "Jalen probably can't even look at her if he goes after her."

"Dude, Jalen will soon come to his senses and find Tiffany for us." Jacob said.

"Guys, we can't leave Tiffany behind!" Lucas said. "If you guys care about going home more than Tiffany then you can go ahead while I stay here and find her but I know you guys are worried about Tiffany as I am. I can see through your guys' auras telling me that you don't wanna leave Tiffany behind. You know we can't leave without her!"

At his words, everything hit me right through the chest. He's right. I am worried about Tiffany and I know better than to just leave her behind. Judging by the look on everyone's faces, they know that they too are worried about Tiffany and can't leave without her.

"He's right you guys," Carlisle admitted. "Tiffany's a part of this family. If one of us is left behind then we stay behind together. We're a family and we stay together as one."

"I never wanted to leave in the first place without my mommy." Lucina said.

"You know how much I care about Tiffany as if she were my own." Esme said.

"If Tiffany stays then I stay." Nessie said.

"And I stay as well not, because of you Nessie, because Tiffany's my friend." Jacob said.

"I'm not going anywhere without my sister." Krystal said.

"I'm with you on that." Rosalie said.

"The same here." Alice said.

"I have every right to stay here and find Tiffany myself." Jasper said.

"No family member should be left behind." Edward said.

"You know I care about others beside myself. That includes staying behind for Tiffany." I said.

"As much as I want to get home now, I know better than to just leave without my sister." Emmett said.

"So we're going back?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "Let's go back and find Tiffany."

"That shouldn't be a problem for Alice if she can find her." Krystal said and right on cue Alice went into a blank expression but it wasn't good according to Edward from his tense expression and I thought I smelled something more revolting than the wolves.

"We might have a problem though." Alice said as we all gathered to her. A problem now, at this moment?

"Why, did something happen to mommy?" Lucina asked.

"No it's not that," Edward said. "It's –"

"Well, well, well," Oh no not them. We all turned to see red smog being lifted as the five vampires appeared from their hiding place.

"Well, look who we have here. If it ain't our favorite group of vampires. Funny seeing you around here." Zoran said walking up to us.

"Oh not now Zoran, we don't have time to deal with you." Emmett said.

"Like we even give a damn care about your time." Virgil said as red smog float around his hands.

"Look you bloodsuckers, just beat it alright. We have more important things than you." Jacob said.

"What's a matter, afraid we're gonna kick your asses again?" Max taunted excitedly.

"Just back off you guys." Carlisle said calmly. "We're not here to fight."

"You're not here to fight huh? You're not so tough without your pal Mordecai around now are ya?" Zoran said.

"We're just passing through. So I'll kindly ask you again," Carlisle said being as patient as he could as he walked over to Zoran and his coven.

"Carlisle, be careful." Esme said to him.

"Back off, all of you." Carlisle said when he approached.

"You ain't the ones we want, blondie." Dawn said raising her hair as the red smog went around them.

"Come on Lucina." Nessie said grabbing Lucina's hand and ran.

"Go to it Barry!" Zoran said to him.

"Right boss!" Barry said running after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucas said and was about to go after him until Zoran stopped and the two started fighting again. Before I got a chance, something caught me around the middle and I was lifted in the air along with Rosalie, Alice, Krystal, Esme and Carlisle. Not again. I thought as we all try to break free from Dawn's hair.

"Bella!"

"Alice!"

Before Jasper and Edward could help us, they got trapped in Max's clones as they ran around him in a triangular motion. I heard Jacob phase into his wolf form just as Virgil disappeared in the smog before Emmett could catch him. It's happening all over again just like back in the alley, only much worst and what's more is that we're no match for them without Mordecai and his coven since Virgil's smog is the same as Eden's since it blocks our gifts rendering us powerless.

"Hey girls," I turned to see Barry cornering my daughter and niece. NO! "I'm sorry to break it to you but your family's a goner. My group doesn't just stop any vampires that get in their way." Barry said as he laughs weirdly.

"Nessie," Carlisle cried as he continues struggling to break free. "You and Lucina get out of here! See if you can find help!"

Nessie tried to find a way out but can't due to Barry's size that is blocking both ways so that the girls wouldn't escape. Edward and Jasper struggle to break free through the triangulation of Max as he keeps running around them very fast that not even Edward can anticipate his move as he and his clones attack them left and right. Jacob and Emmett couldn't lay their hands on Virgil as he keeps disappearing in the smog and attacking them unexpectedly. Lucas was pinned down by Zoran after knocking away Lucas's aura sphere as Barry cornered Nessie and Lucina.

I try everything I could to break free from Dawn's extendable hair that has my sisters, parents and I in her strands but it was fruitless. I looked back to see Barry with his mouth ready to taste the blood on Nessie and Lucina as they held on to each other in fear. NO!

Suddenly, I heard something flew past through me and somehow I ended up on the ground along with everyone else as Dawn cried and I saw her holding her hair which has been given a major haircut. Another object flew by, which it appears to be some sort of small sharp object, hit the red smog causing Virgil to come out as another hit the real Max causing the other clones to regroup and another one hit Zoran causing him to let go of Lucas. I saw a shadow moving and I looked to the sky to see her somersaulting in the air.

"Huh?" Barry asked stupidly when he stopped what he was doing from being jumped on the head as she did another somersault and landed on the ground gracefully. She flipped her brunette hair as she turned to us with a smile.

"Hi everyone, did you miss me?"

"Tiffany!"

* * *

 **Alright, Tiffany to the rescue. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but it thought it would be cooler that way. Don't hate me. Please review.**


	13. Do What's Best For You

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Last time, the Cullens ran into Zoran's coven** _ **again**_ **and like before are now in a bind until Tiffany has come. It's Tiffany to the rescue. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Do What's Best For You**

" _Hi everyone, did you miss me?"_

" _Tiffany!"_

Lucas's POV

I can't believe it! Tiffany is here and thank goodness she came. We really had our hands full due to Zoran and his coven. So many questions were popping into my head; where has she been, where did she go, why did she took off like that, does she not know how worried we were and what made her come back to herself after what Jalen said? I'll ask her those things later because right now we got important things to take care of.

"Hi tubby, long time no smell." Tiffany smirked at Barry who was this close to biting Nessie and Lucina.

"Tubby?" Barry asked as Tiffany giggled and I can tell he was very offended base on his aura.

"Get her!" Zoran said and took off running.

"Yeah let's get her!" Max said as he and Virgil took off away from us along with Dawn which I have to say that her new looks good on her.

"I'm right behind her boss!" Barry said and abandoned the girls.

"Come and get me slowpokes!" Tiffany said as she ran off.

"Tiffany, no!" I said. There's no way she can take them on her own. I thought as I got up and was about to go after them until Edward stopped me.

"She's got this." Edward smiled.

Tiffany's POV

Oh this should be fun. Once I got Zoran and his members' attention, I let them come after me leaving my family alone and saved. I dodged the red smog and Max's clones as I ran through a tunnel.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can," I said. "You can't catch me I'm smarter than all five of you combined." I teased as I got out of the tunnel and hopped over an old bulldozer to the other side.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" I heard Dawn yelled. She's really pissed from the haircut I gave her. Hey, she needed a new style anyway.

"Let me at 'er! Let me at 'er!" Zoran said.

"Where is she?" Virgil when they all got of the tunnel.

"She's over there!" Max yelled when he saw me which was what I intended him to do and I took off running and heard them following me.

"Follow me suckers," I said as I started climbing up the stairs of an unfinished construction set. "I call this the stair master. Can you keep up?" Once I made it to the top, I saw a big long blue rabbit tunnel tube and went in all the way to the end and sat down.

"Come on!" Zoran said as he started climbing up the stairs.

"Don't let her escape!" Virgil said.

"She's mine!" Dawn said.

"Save some for us!" Max said.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Barry said. I hear them at the top and they were looking around.

"Okay where are you, you bitch?" Zoran said as everyone was looking around until I saw them at the end of the tunnel. I whistled and it got their attention.

"Yoo-hoo," I said giving them a wave and a giggle. "We're you guys looking for me?"

"Move your ass Barry!" Zoran said when Barry went in first and the others followed behind him. Once they were all inside and in the middle so that they won't have a chance to escape, I quickly went out of the tube.

"Okay, pop quiz," I said as I went around the tube. "What has pale and cold skin, red-eyes, rolls around screams like a baby and are about to be burn to death?"

"I don't know what?" Barry asked as I kicked the tunnel hard sending it rolling down the ramp in high speed.

"You guys!" I smiled as I listen to them screaming as the tunnel kept on rolling until it went flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. Something was sent flying when they landed and hit a fuse box causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion and I quickly ran for safety precaution knowing that Zoran and his coven are no more. I returned to my family who cheered of my heroism.

"Hey, did you miss me?" I teased.

"Of course we missed you." Carlisle said.

"We were so worried about you."Esme said hugging me so tight.

"Tiffany, that was amazing!" Rosalie said as everyone went around hugging me.

"Give me some of that girl! That was bad-ass I tell ya!" Emmett said giving me a high five.

"Girl, you're even a better fighter than me." Jacob said.

"The tactics, the diversion, the setting, all of that were brilliant!" Jasper said.

"What you did was totally genius!" Krystal said.

"I can't believe you were able to take care of Zoran's coven like that!" Bella said.

"It would've been over for us if you haven't come in on time." Edward said.

"I can't believe you were able to hide from me!" Alice said.

"You saved our lives." Nessie said.

"Mommy, you're my hero!" Lucina said as I hugged my daughter.

"It was nothing, really." I said with a shrug.

"Well I am literally, forever grateful for you saving our lives," Lucas said with a smile until it disappeared when he said, "AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"It's nice to see that you were worried about me." I chuckled. "I've been following you guys through your eyes Lucas, after you left Mordecai."

"Well we're glad to have you back Tiffany." Esme smiled.

"So my family, shall we get going?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, let's go home!" Emmett said.

"We can still catch our flight in time but just barely." Alice said.

"Well come on!" Edward said taking Bella's hand and ran off in vampire speed.

"Not again." Lucas said.

"Come on Edward, will it kill you to slow down?" Jacob asked everyone else and I followed Edward and Bella.

"He will while Lucas and I surpassed them with my speed." Krystal giggled.

"Not gonna happen Krystal. I'm not losing to you this time." Edward said.

"Oh it's on!" Emmett said excitedly and started running fast. I took one last look behind me with a sad look before everyone took off without me and then I ran in vampire speed with them.

Goodbye Jalen.

Jalen's POV

What have I done? God, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I said that to Tiffany! How could I just tell her that what's going on between us isn't gonna work? Sure I was doing this because I wanted what's best for her but look how she took it. I hurt Tiffany. What is wrong with me?

Why am I so hung up on this? Why do I feel like there's a hole in my chest after something was ripped out? Why is it that my life feels empty without her? Why can't I stop thinking about Tiffany? Here I go again with this strange feeling inside me. What is it? Didn't Lucas tell me something about this?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Yesterday**_

 _It has been half an hour since Tiffany ran off after what I said. She didn't take it so well._

" _Alice, do you know where Tiffany is?" Jasper asked her. She went into a blank expression until she came back._

" _No, for some reason I can't see her in my visions." Alice said._

" _Then let's find her. Search the cities. If anyone finds her let us know." Carlisle said and he and everyone took off in different directions._

" _Yo Jay, can't you help them with your gift?" Sophia asked me but I didn't answer because of the pain that is bugging me inside._

" _I think he needs his space." Eden said. At least she understands me._

" _Come on guys, let's help them out." Mordecai said and he the others took off leaving me alone. Why should I go out finding Tiffany when as soon as I find her… she might hate me? Hell, I can't even face her if I did. Great, now I'm just like the humans who treat badly of others. God, I'm such an idiot._

" _Hey," I looked to see it was Lucas. I thought he left. "Can I talk to you?"_

" _That depends what you wanna talk about." I said._

" _Listen, I know you didn't mean any of that stuff to Tiffany," Lucas said._

" _What gave that away?" I asked._

" _Edward can read your mind, remember? And I also saw your aura telling me that you were lying to Tiffany." Lucas said._

" _Alright, where do you want it?" I said opening my arms allowing him full access. "Take your pick, I don't care. I've dealt with worse."_

" _I'm not gonna beat you up for hurting my best friend." Lucas said with a chuckle. "That's Emmett's job. There's also something else we know Jalen. Jasper, Edward and I know why you feel bad about letting Tiffany go; you're in love with her."_

" _What?"_

" _Don't tell me that you didn't know that?" Lucas laughed while I didn't._

" _I'm telling you that I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." I said._

" _Look, Jasper can feel your emotions. Your feelings are towards Tiffany. I saw yours and Tiffany's aura in the same color of pink and I don't know what education you got but pink symbolizes love. And Edward, he saw everything that has happened between you and her and saw how all you can think about is Tiffany. Try to deny all of that." Lucas said._

" _Okay so say that I am 'in love' with Tiffany," I said. "What if this doesn't work out between us? You saw what happened to her today. She doesn't belong here. She belongs home with you guys. As much as I wanted her to stay, I had no choice but to let her go. Carlisle did say I had to do what's best for her."_

" _Okay, you did what's best for_ her _," Lucas said. "But what about you? Was it the best for you? Was it worth hurting you both knowing that you two have feelings for each other? Because it looks to me that it only made things worse."_

" _Then what do you think I should've done?" I asked._

" _You need to do what's best for her_ and _you." Lucas said. "You need to follow your heart and when you do, you both will find happiness together."_

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my best friend, so when you get your ass straight, you can let us know when you find Tiffany." Lucas said and then took off leaving me all alone._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Could Lucas be right? Am I really in love with Tiffany? I think… I think I am, no, I am in love with Tiffany. I really am. Oh that's just great. Now I feel like a bigger idiot for hurting Tiffany. She's never gonna love me now. I screwed up big time.

"Hey it's Mordecai." William said from the factory.

"He's b-b-b-b-ba-b-ba- returned." Cameron said. I was outside by myself sitting on the bank of the river when I heard the guys call out of Mordecai's return. I looked up at the bridge to Mordecai closing the manhole cover and walking across the bridge until he saw me. I turned away when he started walking over to me.

"Damn brah, look at you." Mordecai teased when he sat next to me. "You look like that one girl in a vampire movie all zombified except you still pay attention to others."

"At least she and her boyfriend stayed together in the end." I said and started grabbing my hair. "Ah man Mordecai, I feel like an ass. Why did I say those things to Tiffany?"

"You did what you had to do brah." Mordecai said. "It was for the best." I can tell by his tone he was being sincere about how I felt.

"Was it Mordo, was it really?" I asked facing him.

"Look, I'm not one to point out facts but you two just come from different worlds. I mean humans never like you but they like Tiffany. That's just how it is." I turned away from Mordecai and stare out into the lake. Most of the times this place helps sort out my problems but this time, it's got nothing.

"Listen Jalen," Mordecai said after he sighed. "When I changed you back at that abandoned warehouse, I wasn't trying to teach you of my belief in the humans. I did that so you can find your reason for living and I can see that Tiffany was your reason. I know for a fact that she lives in a place where humans never liked you but I can tell she means that much to you. I just wanna help you anyway I can, for you. I care about you brah. Whatever you choose, I support you all the way. We all will." I turned when I felt Mordecai's hand on my shoulder and saw him being genuine about it and then he got up and went inside the factory.

Once he was gone, I thought about what he said and then what Lucas said. Both of them wanted me to make the choices myself, for myself. But what if I make the wrong choices? What if I screw up? If I go to Tiffany, what if she may never forgive me? I probably wouldn't be able to face anyone again. However I want to see Tiffany so badly and tell her how I feel, that I love her. Should I do it?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out two photos; one where me and Tiffany are making silly faces and stuff that was being taken in the photo booth at the mall and then the other one of us when we were kids before I ran away that night. I stare at them both as the words from Lucas and Mordecai echoed in my heads.

" _You need to do what's best for her_ and _you. You need to follow your heart and when you do you both will find happiness together."_

" _Whatever you choose, I support you all the way. We all will."_

I quickly put the photos away when I felt Ariana coming over to me. I never showed her and the guys about this.

"So," She said happily as she sat down next to me. "I was thinking that for our first date we could go to the park tonight, take a stroll through the moonlight and just talk about our feelings. What do you say?" I looked at Ariana and then at my pocket where the photos are in as the words was repeating in my head. I took a deep breath and faced her.

"Ariana, there's something I've wanted to tell you since the day we met." I said.

"Yes?" Ariana said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry, don't kill me but I like a little dramatic paused. Don't worry. I'm getting this story done today. Please review**


	14. Following My Heart

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The Cullens are now back home and are living back to their lives and everyone is happy. Well almost everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Following My Heart**

Krystal's POV

"He's so adorable!" Lucina said holding the little baby boy in her arms.

"I know," Carly said. "He looks a lot like Seth."

"Except I'm more better looking than him." Seth teased.

"You keep telling yourself that." Leah said rubbing her big belly as Nathan rubs her shoulders.

Everyone was at our main home where we are being visited by Carly, Seth, Nathan, Leah, Danielle and Embry. Their kids are so beautiful. Carly and Seth's son Colby is so playful. He has the same russet skin and black hair as Seth with a little red highlight and hazel eyes like Carly. Danielle and Embry's daughter Stacey was resting in my arms. She looks like Danielle with the same eyes and facial but with Embry's skin and hair color. I was brought to tears when Nathan told me that one of their twins will be named after me. Leah had to stop phasing just for a precaution for her since she is the first female to have ever phased. Thankfully Nathan keeps her in control with his massage therapy skills to keep her calm.

"We're back!" Alice sang as she and Rosalie returned with hundreds of shopping bags.

"Not again." Lucas said from the sight of it.

"Please tell me those aren't for our kids." Danielle said.

"Okay, they're not for your kids." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"Now say it like you mean it." Danielle said.

"I don't think that's even possible." Jasper said as he and Edward laughed.

"Can she do anything else besides shopping?" Nathan asked.

"You saw her plan your wedding didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah and that was way over the top." Carly said.

"Tell that to Alice." Nessie said.

"Nothing is over the top when it comes to having a perfect beautiful wedding." Alice smiled. There's no end to this pixie. As Alice and Rosalie handed the bags to my friends, I heard the car pull over and Tiffany came home from teaching at the school.

"Hello Tiffany, how was your day?" Esme asked as she came from the kitchen bringing a tray of snacks for our guests.

"It's okay." Tiffany said setting down her bags. We caught the sad tone in her voice from her response. "I'm going for a walk." And with that, she went outside to the woods.

Poor Tiffany. It has been three days since we came home from Detroit and Tiffany hasn't been herself when we got back and we know why. She's still heartbroken from Jalen.

"Did we miss something?" Nathan asked us.

"We met another group of vampires who helped us out," Carlisle explained. "One of them was an old friend of Tiffany's."

"Those two had soon fallen in love but Jalen told her that it wouldn't work between them since the humans never respected him or his coven when they were humans which led Tiffany to a broken heart." Jacob said.

"He only said that though because he wanted what's best for Tiffany so that she would come home with us." Lucas said.

"That's so sad." Carly said.

"I know." I said.

"Man, you would think that she would get over after three days. OW!" Emmett cried when Jasper and Rosalie hit him in the head.

"Clearly, we haven't knocked some sense into you enough." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"This is worse than the time how I behaved when you guys left me." Bella said. "Do you think Tiffany will be alright?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be more than alright." Alice smiled mischievously.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly as Edward looked into Alice's mind.

"You're a sneaky little pixie you know that." He said in surprised.

"It's what I do!" Alice said happily. Huh?

Tiffany's POV

I was walking deep in the woods. I kept walking and walking and walking. It's all I did since I got back. I continued what I do in my daily life which is teaching the little kids at school and then taking care of my daughter but it doesn't help heal the pain inside me. This pain is different that not even my healing gift can fix.

I kept on walking until I stopped at a tree and slumped down against it. As soon as I sat on the ground, I pulled out my phone and found the picture of me and Jalen of us in our balloon hats. Not more than five seconds later, I closed my eyes, brought my knees to my chest, buried my head in my arms that were wrapped around my knees and started crying.

My dead heart just broke from Jalen's words. Everything that made me feel so happy was shattered. I found a chance of happiness and it was gone. I'll never have what everyone has. Carlisle has Esme, Edward has Bella, Rosalie has Emmett, Alice has Jasper, Jacob has Nessie, Lucas has Krystal, Jacob's pack members has their imprints, Matt is married to Hannah, even Cooper has something even though he's never been the relationship type of guy, my parents have each other as they travel together, Sam is married to Ethan and are living in Arizona and Lucina will soon find someone herself.

Lucina. The one thing I'm more hurt about is that I couldn't give what she needed in her life; someone who will love her just like I do as a father figure and I couldn't give her that. Everyone's got something but me. What about me? I have nothing. I'm an outsider to everyone. I'm all alone. I sat near the tree as I continued crying for what feels like forever. It just hurts so much. Jalen, why can't you see that I love you no matter what?

"Tiffany?" I stopped crying but didn't lift my head when I heard his voice.

"I must be dreaming," I said even though I know vampires don't sleep. "I thought for a second there I heard Jalen's voice."

"Tiffany." At that moment, I felt something warm touching my face but I still didn't move.

"Now I must be going crazy. I could actually feel Jalen's touch." I said leaning into the feeling of his hand. I just don't wanna lose this physical contact.

"Tiffany, it's me. Look at me. Open your eyes, please." I slowly lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes where I saw his wavy dark black hair, his adorableness and beautiful face.

"Jalen?"

"Yeah, it's me." He said giving me his familiar smile. It took me awhile to take in until I see that it was no illusion.

"Jalen!" I cried as I got up and flung my arms around him so tight as he hugged me. I was crying in his chest but it was for happiness, happy that he is real and here. I just don't wanna let go of him, ever. I don't want him to leave me ever again.

Jalen's POV

"What!"

"What I said." I told Ariana. I confessed to Ariana about how I feel when I first met her and that is that I never had any feelings to her.

"But why?" She asked in disbelief.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else." I said.

"Don't tell me it's the human lover with that hybrid daughter." Ariana said.

"That human lover is my best friend and she's brought something in me that I have never felt in my entire life." I said not trying to be angry at Ariana. "She is the reason why I'm still here and I wouldn't have found you guys if it wasn't for her."

"Look Ari," I said when I saw the hurt in her face. "I know you have feelings for me but I _don't_ feel the same way to you. However, I do think of you as more than just a friend. You, Mordecai, Eden, William, Sophia and Cameron are like family to me. I care about you when we saved you from those assholes after they were gangbanging you. You will always be a sister to me. I just hope that one day you will learn to accept that."

I gave Ariana a hug and got up and walked over into the factory. I took the elevator all the way down and arrived at our hangout. My mind was made up as I went into my room. I reached under the cushions of my couch and pulled out an envelope that is filled with cash from the part time jobs I saved up. I took it all out and stuffed it in my other pocket. As soon as I was out of my room, I was soon faced with Mordecai, Eden, Sophia, Cameron and William.

"So you're really going huh brah?" Mordecai said. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm positive." I said. "This is what I want."

"Hey, I told you before, whatever you choose, I support you." Mordecai smiled and offering me his hand.

"Thanks man," I said shaking his hand. "And thank you for everything, giving me another chance at life."

"Hey, you know I always look out for you brah." Mordecai said. "Good luck with her."

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll miss you Jalen." Eden said as she hugged me. "I'll never forget you."

"Of course you won't," I said hugging her back. "You have vampire memory, duh." I teased.

"Jay, you're the man. You will always be a part of our crew." Sophia said as she and I pounded fist.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble." I said.

"When have I _not_ got myself in trouble?" Sophia teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Man, I'm gonna m-m-m-m-m-m-mi-mi-m-m-" I smacked Cameron in the head and he was able to spit it out. "I'll miss you man. Things won't be the same without you."

"And I know you will never get that speech disorder of yours fix." I teased.

"I'll miss you Jalen." William smiled. "You are my idol. You're like the brother I never had. I worship you."

"Get over here little man." I said as I got William in an arm lock and ruffled his shaggy hair as he and I laughed and then I let go. "I'll miss you guys. I promise I'll keep in touch with you all." I was at the entrance out of the hangout until I ran into Ariana. She didn't look at me until she said,

"I hope you're happy with Tiffany. I'll miss you. Good luck."

"Thanks Ari." I smiled and bid her and my gang goodbye.

I know where the airport is so it's a no problem. Before I got there though, I stopped at the woods and began thinking. I figured if I want to see Tiffany and be with her, then I'm willing to try things for her.

I looked around until I saw a deer and I was able to catch it after a few minutes of chase. How does Tiffany and her family hunt like this? Once I sank my teeth in the deer, I started drinking its blood. I'll tell you this; it's not as appetizing as human blood. It's like drinking tofu water. It's not as satisfying but it somehow is giving me strength the same way human blood does. I spent the next half hour drinking animal blood until I was sure that I would have control over myself. Tiffany did say that it takes awhile to control your thirst with this diet. I sure hope I could do it.

I arrived at the airport soon after. The minute I came in, everywhere I walked, people started staring at me. I thought for a second that they might be talking shit about me even though my new outfit from Tiffany looked good but I was so wrong when I heard them whisper.

" _Who is that guy? He is drop dead hot."_

" _I like his style."_

" _How do guys look so good? I want that!"_

" _I would so tap that if I was twenty years younger."_

" _Such a gorgeous looking young man."_

" _If he were an apple, I bet he'd be delicious."_

Well this is… nice. Huh, maybe humans aren't as bad as we thought.

I wait in line at the terminal until I was next.

"Um, hello," A woman in her thirties looked up from her phone and let out a small gasped when she saw me. I could hear her heart beating very fast.

"Um, y-yes, can I help you?" She asked putting down her phone. "God, he is hot." She said that part quietly thinking I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I would like a plane ticket please." I said.

"Y-Yes, where to?" She asked.

I didn't need my tracking senses to find where Tiffany and her family are at.

"Forks, Washington." I answered.

"Okay, that would be $150." She said. I pulled out the cash in my pocket and handed her the amount.

"Here you go. One ticket to Washington. Have a nice flight." She said with a blush.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and left to find the gate to my flight. I arrived at gate H17 and soon I was boarded on to the plane to Forks. I found my seat in a row which I was able to have it for myself. I guess I'm lucky. I took a seat near a window and waited until the plane started taking off.

Halfway through the flight, we took an emergency landing in North Dakota due to the intense weather in Idaho blocking our way to Washington. When we entered at their airport, they announced that the flight was delayed for a day or two. It's fine with me. It'll give me time to think things through for what I'm gonna do when I see Tiffany. Man, I hope she will forgive me for what I did.

* * *

About a day and a half later, the weather was cleared and the flight was ready to board. Once everyone and I were in our seats, the plane took off and resumed its flight. A few hours later, the plane has finally arrived at Forks, Washington. I got off the plane and left the airport where I hailed for a taxi. I told him to drop me off in the city of Forks and that's what he did.

Once we arrived, I tipped the driver and looked around my surroundings. Well, I'm here. Now all I have to do is find Tiffany and the Cullens. Using my gift, I tracked down Tiffany's mind and found her location… in a forest? What's she doing there? I guess that's where she and everyone else live since they find their food there. Well, here it goes. I started following the essence of her mind until I was deep within the woods. The essence was getting stronger and I kept on following it until I stopped at what I saw.

There she is sitting against the tree with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around it with her head buried in it and was crying. Tiffany's crying? You idiot, of course she's crying. You've caused it.

Yeah, well I'm gonna fix it. I thought. I know what I want. I slowly walked over to her as she kept on crying. God, she looks so beautiful even when she cries. Focus dude.

"Tiffany?" I was sure she heard me when she stopped crying but didn't lift her head.

"I must be dreaming," Tiffany said. "I thought for a second there I heard Jalen's voice." She thinks she's hallucinating. No.

"Tiffany." I said as I got down and placed my hand to her face. Come on Tiffany. I'm here. You know that I'm here. Can't you feel that?

"Now I must be going crazy. I could actually feel Jalen's touch." Tiffany said leaning into my hand.

"Tiffany, it's me. Look at me. Open your eyes, please." I pleaded. Please see that I'm real and here. Tiffany slowly lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes until she saw me. She looked confused.

"Jalen?"

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled. It took her a moment before she realized it.

"Jalen!" Tiffany cried as she got up and flung her arms around me so tight as I hugged her. Tiffany was crying again but she wasn't sad, she was happy and so am I. My whole life feels complete with Tiffany in my arms. Everything feels complete with her.

"Tiffany, I miss you so much." I said as lay my head through her hair. She smells so amazing.

"I miss you too." Tiffany said and lifted her head facing me. "How did you find me?"

"I'm a tracker, remember?" I said with a chuckle. "I followed your mind… and my heart."

"Y-You have?" Tiffany asked as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. I couldn't tell if she was still mad at me or she feels the same way I am feeling.

"Tiffany, I love you." I said and without warning, Tiffany's lips met mine as we held each other tight. I felt electricity running in my body in a warm way. It's the same when I first kissed Tiffany.

"I love you too Jalen." Tiffany said as she was crying without the tears when we separated.

"Tiffany, I'm so sorry for what I said," I said as I hugged her. "I thought… I just… oh what does it matter? I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you. My life felt empty when you left. My whole life means nothing without you."

"I feel the same Jalen." Tiffany said. "I thought I could never find someone who will love me as much as I love them."

"Well, it looks like we've found each other." I smiled.

"We sure did." Tiffany smiled and kissed me again. I am truly the happiest man in the world.

* * *

 **We're almost done. The last chapter will be up very soon like an hour maybe. Please Review.**


	15. Epilogue - Value In Beliefs

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Last chapter and there's a reason why this story is rated T. Enjoy this ending.**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Value In Beliefs**

Tiffany's POV

I can't believe Jalen came all this way here for me. What's more is that Jalen says he loves me, he truly loves me and I couldn't be any happier for that because I love him too. The pain inside me has been instantly washed away replaced with warmth, happiness and hope. I just can't believe it. I must be the happiest woman to has ever live.

After a long moment of being together, we walked out of the woods and I led him to the main house. Jalen was speechless at the sight of it. What did he expect from us?

We walked inside to see everyone there… as if they were expecting us. They smiled big when they saw my hand with Jalen's. Alice, Nessie and Krystal wouldn't stop squealing as they jump up and down. Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Um, hey guys." Jalen said.

"So Jalen, what brought you here in Forks unannounced?" Lucas smiled.

"Well, um, you should know why I came here." Jalen said as he showed everyone our joined hands together.

"I see you finally got your head on straight." Jacob teased.

"Yeah, it took me awhile to realize it." Jalen said letting out a small laugh.

"I knew you and Tiffany will be together!" Alice squealed. I will kill Alice by the way for keeping Jalen's arrival a secret from me. She thinks it was okay for me to suffer for three days?

"So why do I get the feeling you didn't come here just for Tiffany?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Well um," Jalen struggled for what to say.

"Go ahead," I said to him encouragingly. "Tell them what you told me of your other reason for being here."

"Can't Edward just say it for me? I mean he can read my mind." Jalen said looking at me and then him.

"Sorry but you're on your own. Go ahead and tell everyone." Edward smiled with a laugh.

Jalen gulped and then took a deep breath before he began. "I… wanted to start over my life. I spent the last twenty years having nothing besides my coven. When I met you guys, you all went through something similar to mine, but you were happy like… like a family. I… never seen a family so different yet similar with such a strong bond. Apart from wanting to be with Tiffany, I want to join your coven to have a fresh start in my life, if you let me that is." He said the last part so nervously. Esme walked over to Jalen and hugged him.

"Jalen, a course you can be a part of our family." She said with a smile. "There's never the need for permission to do so."

"Was that why you already started our diet?" Carlisle asked. It was then I realized that Jalen's eyes once deep red were now gold.

"You were drinking animal blood?" I asked in surprised.

"Yeah, I figured if I'm gonna be staying with you guys, I might as well learn to survive on your diet." Jalen said. "It's not too bad… just takes awhile for me to get use to it." We all laughed.

"Don't worry Jalen. You'll get the hang of it. Trust me I went through a lot to get the hang of changing my diet." Jasper said.

"We have another family member!" Nessie said excitedly.

"Alright, I got another brother!" Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Jalen's shoulders for a shake.

"Welcome to the family Jalen." Bella said as she hugged him.

"We're glad to have you here." Rosalie said.

"We hope you are comfortable being here with us." Edward smiled.

"This means more shopping because what you're wearing right now is unacceptable." Alice said. Hey, I worked on finding him a perfect outfit for Jalen you little fashion-controlled pixie.

"Don't worry Jalen. I'll help you deal with her." Krystal chuckled. "It's gonna be great having you around."

"Yeah it will," Lucas said shaking Jalen's hand. "If you hurt Tiffany again, I will shoot an aura sphere at your head."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jalen said chuckling.

"Hey man, I'll be giving you the info of my kind if you're gonna be staying here." Jacob said. "First, let me introduce you to my pack. That's Embry, Leah, her brother Seth and Danielle, Nathan and Carly, their imprints and spouses. And the little ones are their kids."

"Hi," Seth said happily shaking Jalen's hand. "Welcome to Forks! You'll love it here. Trust me." Carly got up and welcomed Jalen along with her friends and the rest of the pack. I came to Jalen's side and ushered Lucina to come over.

"Jalen, I like you to officially meet my daughter Lucina." I said. "Lucina, this is Jalen."

"Um, hello Lucina," Jalen said as he nervously offer his hand to shake. Lucina smiled and gave Jalen a hug. Jalen was surprised and was thinking for a moment until he slowly wrapped his arms around her. I can tell he was fighting the urge to drink her blood due to her scent but I can see he has control of his thirst. He'll need more practice though but we'll help him with that.

"Did you hear something?" Jalen asked when they let go and he looked around wildly.

"You heard Lucina talking right?" I asked.

"Yeah but it was in my head for some reason." Jalen said.

"That's because she talking to you mentally. It's her gift. She only does it to people she's more comfortable with and they can do the same to her. It's only you, me, Lucas and Rosalie who Lucina does it with." I said.

"Whoa. Um," Jalen looked at Lucina like he's trying to talk to her through his head. Whatever he said made my daughter smiled big as she hugged Jalen again.

"I love you already too!" She said causing me to cry seeing how Jalen already loves my daughter.

Soon Alice announced for a party to honor Jalen joining the family. Esme made food for our guests and Nessie and Lucina as we all celebrate Jalen's homecoming. By nightfall, our guests left to go home and Nessie and Lucina soon fell asleep. Bella and Edward took Nessie home to their cottage and it was time for me to do the same with Lucina. Jalen offered to carry her to my place. We left the main house and started walking to my place with a sleeping Lucina in Jalen's arms by my side.

"Whoa." Jalen said in surprise when he saw the blue small beautiful cottage. "So this is your place?"

"Yeah, Esme made this especially so that Lucina and I could have a home together." I said.

"That's nice of her." Jalen said as I unlocked the front door with my key and we walked inside. Jalen was amazed at the place. I don't blame him since Esme is so artistic making the cottage beautiful for us.

"Her room's this way." I said and led Jalen to Lucina's room which has been changed to a now young teenage girl's room. Jalen placed her on her bed and I tucked her in. I gave Lucina a kiss goodnight and Jalen took a moment before he leaned in and kissed Lucina's forehead making my heart feel warm seeing how he and my daughter get along so well. Once we quietly left Lucina's room, I gave him a small tour of our cottage.

"… and this is my room." I said showing Jalen the last room of the place. Jalen explored my room that is filled with purple wallpaper covered with portraits of my family, the Cullens, my friends and Lucina and I and the door connected to my bathroom. He looked around until he noticed my bed.

"You have a bed." Jalen pointed out.

"I know vampires don't sleep but I do like to lay down when I have time off." I said. There was silence until Jalen spoke.

"Is that… all it's meant for to you." He asked slowly.

"I guess. Why?" I asked.

Jalen hesitated until he said, "There is one other thing I wanted to try."

"I'll help you anyway I can." I said.

"Do you trust me?" Jalen asked walking up to me.

"Of course." I said when we were soon face to face.

"Then don't move." Jalen said and leaned to the side of my head until his lips touched my neck causing me to gasp at this feeling. I reached and softly bit his earlobe causing Jalen to moan.

Next minute, our lips met and we were kissing passionately. Next thing that happened was that Jalen was on my bed with me on top of him not once our lips separated. I felt his hands around me while my hands were around his hair as I heard the sound of our clothes being ripped off. We let our passion, instincts and desires take over as we kissed to oblivion through the night, a beautiful perfect night. It was heaven.

* * *

What must have been like hours later, Jalen and I were laying in bed together under the covers. His body closed to mine as he held his arms around me. I am truly happy. I have made love with the man I loved. I'm surprised that we didn't break anything. I didn't know how to explain that to Lucina if she woke up. Plus I think Emmett will be disappointed to hear how it went if he and the others hear about this. I don't really care.

"I love you Tiffany." Jalen said pulling me close to him.

"I love you Jalen." I said nesting my face to his chest.

It was a special moment and I would never forget this and it's not because of my vampire photographic memory.

Welcome to our family Jalen.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's it! Note: that's the first time I ever wrote a hot love scene so I hope it's good and appropriate at this rate. So yeah, I have another sequel coming up and it's the final sequel of the after Breaking Dawn series. I know; sad that the end is coming soon. I'll let you know when it's ready. I want this story to be the best story of the after Breaking Dawn series ever. I hope you enjoyed this story and I can't wait for you all to read the next sequel. Please review.**


	16. Outtake 1

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **These next few outtakes will be about the history of the Detroit Coven on how they were mistreated in their human days and how they came together. Enjoy!**

 **This took place the night before they met the Cullens when they encounter Zoran's coven.**

* * *

 **Outtake 1 – Mordecai Coleman & Jalen Long**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Don't be like that, sweet thang." The guy said with a gleeful look as he and two of his friends were holding her down near the alley on a dark night while she was screaming for help and help she was given. Mordecai and I came in at high speed while the thugs were too distracted to see us until we each grabbed one and pinned them to the wall.

"Run!" I told her and she did so in fear as I bit into the guy's neck causing him to scream as I drank his blood.

"Yo Jay," I turned after drinking all of that guy's blood and see Mordecai pinning down the second guy. "That one is getting away!" He said and I saw the third guy running off.

"I'm on it!" I said as I chased after him. It wasn't hard due to my tracking senses since I picked up his mind earlier and soon I found him and slammed him to the wall by the neck.

"You suck at running away!" I said to him angrily.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He begged.

"So you thought it was okay for you guys to try and rape that girl when she asked _you_ to leave her alone?" I asked with a growl as the memories were flooding back to me. "You guys make me sick."

And with that, he screamed when my teeth pierce into his skin sucking his blood. It wasn't long until I knew that all the blood in his body is gone but it's not enough. I wouldn't stop and it's not because I couldn't resist. It was because how these men try to hurt an innocent girl. That is so unforgivable!

"Yo Jalen, stop!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and that made me come to my senses as I saw the face of the man I was drinking blood from all lifeless as I yanked my teeth out of him causing his body to fall.

"You didn't have to overdo it, _again_." Mordecai said.

"Sorry Mordo," I said getting on my knee panting. "It's just… you know how I get when I see people like them do something… unforgiveable to someone like… Elena."

"Hey brah, I know how you feel. I hated the sight of it just as much as you do, but that's what we're here for; to kill any humans who are disrespectful to others." Mordecai said.

"I know." I said. "Humans show no respect to others except for those who do matter and it's because of them you, me and the others are like this." It's because of these humans we all became vampires and that was only because we almost died. It's their fault and now this is what they get for all the pain and misery they've put us through.

"Exactly," Mordecai said.

I know what you guys are thinking; no we're not killers, we're more like… what do you call them, people who are serving justice. Humans have been mistreating us back in our old lives. We don't know why us over millions of others. What did we do? What makes us different from them? Why are they doing this? Well that's their problem and apparently they now have to pay the price. As long as we stopped anyone from hurting others so that they won't go through what we had unless they choose to join us, we are doing justice.

"Hey Mordecai, thanks." I said getting up facing him.

"Hey, you know I always got your back brah." Mordecai said giving me a smile as he patted my shoulders.

"You always have since the day we met." I said.

* * *

 **Age twenty in January 2017:**

My eyes slowly opened. It was unfocused at first until my visions became clear. Once they did, I was able to hear the sound of rain pounding over an abandon warehouse. Some windows were broken while some show the light coming from the moon. It looks like this place hasn't been used in decades.

I spit something out of mouth when I felt something bugging me and I was gasping for breath.

"Oh look who's finally awake?" My head moved to see four guys walking up to me. It was then I was able to remember them. "How are you "hanging" in there?" I lifted my head up to see my hands over my head being tied tightly to a rope attached to a hook chained to the ceiling leaving me hanging a few inches off the ground. Great, I'm all tied up. I thought as I struggle to get out which turns to be pointless.

"Heh heh… You look good there kid." The biggest one said who I'm guessing is the leader.

"Heh… well, everything around here looks good," I said and then smirked. "Compared to you four idiots." Without warning the leader's three underlings started punching and kicking me like a punching bag.

"GAH!" I grunted and they soon stopped just as I felt warm blood coming out of my lips.

"That was only a warm up for ruining our fun back in the alley." The leader said. It didn't take me long to remember what happened there.

I was walking by the alley when I passed by these guys ganging up on a girl who looks like she's in high school. They were about to do something to her that seem too familiar to what my foster dad try to do with Elena. Without thinking or hesitation, I jumped in and stop these assholes from harming the girl. I held them off as I told her to run and she did so while looking terrified. I wasn't sure if she was scared of me or them but it hardly matters if she was scared of me as long as she's okay. It was definitely familiar to me because as soon as the girl was gone, one of the guys pulled a cheap shot and knocked me out which brought me now to this.

"Oh so trying to attempt rape on an innocent girl is what you knuckleheads called fun?" I asked earning a few more punches until I was gasping for air they stopped. "Is that all you girls got? My grandma can hit harder than that. I thought you guys were giving me a warm up." I smirked.

"Oh we're gonna give you something much worse than that. This is what happens when you decide to play the hero." The leader smirked and my eyes widened when his three underlings each pulled out a black rectangle box where two small metals were sticking together on the side and I knew exactly what they are.

"Heh, they're stun guns holding up to 200,000 volts." One guy said.

"Hitting the switch opens the current," The second guy said. "If we go too far you'll die and miss out on the fun."

"Here, have a taste! Heh heh…" The third guy said as he flipped the switch of his stun gun and I heard electricity buzzing as I saw the volts dancing in between the metals. The guy smiled wickedly and slowly started moving the stun gun to my face. Shit!

"Get that thing away from me you piece of shit!" I cried as I use all the strength I have to lift my legs and kicked the gun away from me straight to his face. The guy screamed when he made contact with the stun gun and his body was twitching in agony as he fell to floor and soon his body stopped moving.

At that moment, I felt two stabs from both sides of my ribs and I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The electricity flowing inside me was like jumping into a cold shower under the nozzle. The initial shock of my muscles was being tightened and was being unable to recover. It's like one million times of that with fish hooks sticking out of your skin.

I didn't know how long I was being tased until they removed the guns away from me like a being knife pulled out very fast. Every muscle in my body became rigid at once. My muscles are able to relax but it feels like they are vibrating. Everything I see had started to become unfocused again. My hands were twitching uncontrollably as they remained hanging. My feet were left dangling lifelessly. I could hardly move.

"Hey boss, he won't scream anymore. His body is twitching!" I heard that one underling say. "What do we do now?"

"Finish it." The leader said.

"Are you sure? I mean he'll die after this." The other underling said sounding like he wasn't hesitating, like he wants that to happen.

"Yes, do it!" The leader said. The underling wasted no time as he stabbed his stun gun at my body and I didn't have the strength to scream again after the last shock. I couldn't see what was happening through the shocks because the guy only tased me for less than five seconds when he yanked it away from me and he started screaming.

"What is that thing?" The other underling said and I felt something whoosh passed me as I heard a shove and a scream from the underling himself. What's going on?

"W-W-Who are you?" I heard the leader asked in fear.

"Well obviously, I'm your worst nightmare brah." A new voice said.

"Please don't hurt me!" The leader begged.

"So you think it's okay to beat up this guy and taser him to death but you are nothing but a wuss when it comes to someone hitting you? Big mistake because I really despise those who mistreat others like scum!" The new guy said angrily and I heard the leader screaming until it died away as my eyelids started drooping.

"Hey," I fought my way to keep my eyelids open and things started to focus as I was face to face with a guy with a light brown messy hair making him what you see from a teen magazine who looks around my age along with very pale skin. "You alright brah?"

"W-Who are you?" I said in between breaths.

"I'm Mordecai Coleman and you are…"

"Jalen Long." I answered as I looked into his eyes to be a deep shade of red.

"You're dying." Mordecai said.

"I guess so." I said feeling my voice getting thin. "I have been waiting a long time for my life to end."

"And why's that?" Mordecai asked.

"I was… fed up… with the way… people treated me since my parents died." I said. "I couldn't… stand living… not with the way… people respect me."

"What kept you going then? Because I can tell that you look like you wanted to end your life but couldn't, why's that?" Mordecai asked with an eyebrow.

That is a good question. Why didn't I end my life sooner? Ever since, I ran away from that sad excuse of a foster home, I ended up getting in fights, being put down, mistreated and disrespected by others. I lost everything since my parents died. No one cared about me. I wanted my life to be over but for some reason, I couldn't. Every time I try to do so, I hear Elena calling for me, begging me not to leave her and then I saw her; her face, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her laugh and her kindness… Tiffany.

"I guess life… thinks differently of my timing." I said. There was silence between us and the only sound that could be heard is the rain pounding outside.

"What would you say if I was able to save you from dying?" Mordecai asked.

"What the… hell… are you talking about?" I asked. How can he save me when I'm minutes away from dying?

"I can give you a new life, a life for you to start over. You won't have to worry about the way these people will treat you. You can travel with me and we can hang together for the rest of our lives. Just know that once you start your new life, there's no turning back. What do you say brah?" Mordecai asked.

What do I say? Do I want that? Do I really want to die or start over? I would like to have a life where people won't treat me like shit. Maybe I could have a better future, something that I should've had when I was a kid. Maybe I should take this guy on his offer. And maybe I'll be able to see Elena and Tiffany again.

With everything I have since my voice was getting thinner by the second, I said, "Yes."And my eyes started to get unfocused again. I didn't know what Mordecai did because I was soon released from the ropes and Mordecai caught me before I fell and laid me down gently on the hard cold floor.

"A little warning for you brah, this is gonna hurt, a lot." Mordecai said when he leaned into my ear and then suddenly, I felt his teeth deep into my neck like little knives stabbing into one place and I felt fire shot right through my body causing me to scream like never before. This pain is even worse than being tasered. Mordecai stopped whatever he was doing as I continued screaming at the top of my lungs. It was useless trying to fight it since this burning inside me was excruciating painful. It looks like I'm going to hell.

* * *

Okay surely if you're in hell, you should be in a place with all the demons, fire and dark souls and yet there was nothing but darkness and I couldn't move an inch. Basically, I couldn't do anything in… wherever the hell I'm in. That is until I heard a voice.

"Jalen," Is that Mordecai? "Are you there brah? Open your eyes." And that's when I did and the first thing I saw was the ceiling. I took a couple of breaths only to feel my lungs being whistled down. That's not the only thing that's weird. What's weird is that I can see clearly like crystal clear, perfectly and somehow I can see every inch of the ceiling even up close. What is going on here? I thought as I got up.

"About time you wake up." I looked around and was surprised to see who it was leaning against the wall.

"Mordecai?" I looked around to see that we're in some abandoned room of an apartment that has little furniture that's been worn out like the couch I'm sitting on. "What are you… how are you… where are we… I thought… what is going on here?"

"Settle down with the questions." Mordecai chuckled as he came over to me and sat on a table. "First of all, we're in my… well home I guess. This place has been abandoned for years. Second of all, for the rest of your questions, well let's first take of _that_." At that moment, I felt something hot, no burning in my throat.

"W-W-W-What's going on? Do you got any water? My throat is…" I struggled to say it while holding my throat.

"Water's not gonna work brah." Mordecai said and suddenly he ran to the other room, in such speed, and then came back with someone else.

What the hell! How did he get over there and back so fast? I thought as Mordecai tossed the guy to the floor near me. He looked at me in fear. I remember him; he was there the night he and his friends tried to rape that girl. Not sure what happened to me, I was growling until I launched myself at him. I didn't have to question how I moved so fast or what's gotten into me because the next thing that happened was that my teeth sank into his skin causing the guy to scream.

I felt something the moment I tasted his blood like I was regaining something and what's more is that it's helping with the burning in my throat. When I feel that there was no more blood, I pulled out and panted as the guy and I fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"You were able to take care of that burning in your throat because blood is all you can eat as a vampire." Mordecai answered. Wait what!

"I'm sorry but for a second there, I thought you said I'm a vampire." I said.

"You are, and so am I." Mordecai said.

"What! But vampires don't exist." I said.

"Then explain your new appearance." Mordecai pointed out to a mirror and I slowly walked over to it. Even though it had a crack, I saw perfectly of myself. My black hair is still the same with its wavy looks and the clothes I'm wearing are still the same. It's actually my skin that's different, all pale. That and along with my eyes that were once grey now crimson red. There's also the fact that I look good, like hot. No way.

"So we're vampires?" I asked turning to Mordecai whose appearance is the same is mine.

"That's correct." Mordecai replied.

"But how is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know how brah, it just is." Mordecai said. "As for why if you're asking, it's because it was the only way to save yourself from dying. The same thing happened to me. I changed you to save your life."

Man, vampires? I didn't think that is possible but if what just happened and what Mordecai said is true then I guess it is. There are so many questions I wanna ask about all this vampire stuff but there is one that is nagging me and it's not related to this.

"Why did you do it?" I asked Mordecai. "Why'd you save me?"

"I couldn't let you die since you have so much to live. At least that's what you said back at the factory." Mordecai said.

"No, I mean, why would you care so much to save me. No one ever cared about me for sixteen years. People just treat me like shit. You could've left me to die." I said.

"Well I'm like you Jalen," Mordecai said. "I too have been treated by everyone like you have but much worst." Oh I find that hard to believe.

"Please, you couldn't have been mistreated worst than I have." I scoffed.

"Oh yeah," Mordecai said taking a step forward like he was challenging me. "I lived with my mom and dad back in Wisconsin. I had everything a kid could ask for."

"Yeah? My parents were proud owners of Long Corporations, the best gaming company to have ever existed. Ihad everything _I_ could ask for back in Washington." I said.

"Well, I lost my father in a car accident when I was six." Mordecai said.

"I saw both of my parents get murdered when I was four." I said.

"My mother blamed me for my father's death. She lost her job, got wasted and would bring men to our house where they were allowed to beat me up if mom wasn't up for their games." Mordecai said. Okay, he had it rough but still.

"I was left in a foster home because I had no other family member except my aunt who wanted nothing to do with me. Both my foster parents and siblings treated me like dirt." I said.

"I ran away when I was twelve because I was tired of how everyone at home and outside treated me." Mordecai said.

"I ran away when I was seven because my foster mom called the cops on me for raping my foster sister Elena, who also have been mistreated and the only one who cared about me, and beat up my foster dad for silence when it was actually him trying to rape Elena and I only beat him up to stop him. I've been on the run since then." I said. "Try and top that."

"I wanted respect. I wanted people to treat me like an equal. I try helping people in need of help but they always misinterpreted my actions and didn't appreciate it." Mordecai said. Damn, Mordecai gets no respect no matter what?

"Okay I don't know what else to say to top that but still, my life is just as bad." I said.

"Trust me, I had it as rough as you had but I can see how bad your life was." Mordecai said. "Listen, I hope you don't hate me for what I did to you."

"Why the hell would I hate you?" I asked like he asked a stupid question.

"Because I took away your soul," Mordecai said. "When you become a vampire, you're stuck the way you are. Your body is frozen forever which means you won't age physically. Humans would get suspicious about it and we can't have them know about our existence because it's against the laws. Basically, I just made your life hard for you than it already is."

" _No_ , I mean why would I hate the guy who not only saved my life but cares about me?" I said. Although I'm sad that I will never get to see Tiffany and Elena ever again but at least I won't have to worry so much about those humans mistreating me. "I mean sure I am shocked about all this and it's not what I had in mind but I am grateful for you giving me a new chance of life, a chance for me to start over and if you still want, I'd like to stay with you." I said with a small smile.

Mordecai smiled as if he couldn't believe it as he said, "Brah, I haven't a companion in awhile, so I'd be happy to have you with me." He held out his hand for me and I took it and we both shake on it thus starting a beautiful friendship. It's time for me to start my new life as vampire.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've became a vampire and I'm okay with this new life. You don't have to worry about humans putting you down. Mordecai has been a big help. He helped me get in control of my new vampire abilities that involves strengths, speed, senses and what goes on with vampires since everything you hear and read are bullshit. I was also informed about the Volturi; they make the laws of our world and from what Mordecai hears you don't want to cause trouble with them.

Ever since Mordecai changed me, we've been hanging together; living in his apartment by day and going out at night where we decided to stop any humans from treating others like how we were treated. This is what they get for all the pain and suffering they've put us through.

Mordecai tells me more about himself as he talks about his life since he ran away. Ten years since then, he still couldn't get any respect that he thought it was best that he end his life by jumping off a building and he did but he wasn't dead instantly. That's when a woman named Witney came in and saved Mordecai. He was just as surprised at what Witney did to him and why as I was to Mordecai. I was curious to know why she isn't with him now but when I asked, Mordecai looked a bit angry but it wasn't at me and he said that he didn't want to talk about it so it was best if I respect something personal of his.

Mordecai and I were right now walking around in the streets at night when someone cried for help.

"Looks like we got another one." Mordecai said.

"Let's go!" I said as we took off running in human speed to see three guys and a girl cornering a boy. He looked scared and that's because one of the guys has a gun pointing at him.

"HEY!" I yelled causing all of them to turn seeing us running towards them allowing the boy the chance to escape and ran. Mordecai and I easily dodged the bullets the guy tried to shoot us with and attacked him and his two men killing them in the process.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to shoot that kid." I said after taking all of their blood.

"Wait a minute," Mordecai said looking around. "Wasn't there a girl with them?"

"Dammit, she got away." I said looking around. There's no doubt she's either finding that kid or the police to report us and I do not want to get caught and be top criminal for what my foster dad did. I looked to see which direction she went and find her scent but she could've come from any direction.

"I'm sure she's following that kid because the gun is gone." Mordecai said pointing at down the street. That's when I felt something strange. I can somehow feel some sort of pull leading me to a place and that's when I saw her, the girl we encountered earlier and I know where she is.

"No, she went this way." I said taking off in high speed in the alleyway. A few seconds later, I cut her off in the direction she was running and slammed her to the wall.

"No, please!" She pleaded.

"You didn't when that kid begged for mercy so why should I?" I said angrily and sank my teeth into her neck causing scream. I yanked them out after sucking her blood and turned around to see Mordecai staring at me with his mouth open.

"What, do I still have some blood on me?" I asked wiping what's on my mouth only to see nothing.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He asked.

"Do what?"

"How were you able to find her so quickly?" Mordecai asked. "You didn't even get a chance to smell her scent."

"I don't know, I just felt something in my head and somehow I was able to know where she is without a problem." I explained to what happened. Mordecai looked at me for a moment and began thinking until he said,

"Wait here," He looked around until he jumped in the dumpster.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked coming up to him.

"Masking my scent." Mordecai said climbing out of the trash and sure enough, I can smell the stench. "Give me thirty seconds and then try to find me." And with that, he took off leaving me in confusion and a bit annoyed.

Okay, what the hell does Mordecai know that I don't? I waited for thirty seconds until I started looking for Mordecai. It wasn't hard because I felt familiar of when I felt that pull again only this one is different than the one with the girl but it still lead me to where Mordecai is and that's at a bus stop.

"You found me." He said.

"Yeah, wasn't hard actually." I said. "Now can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Jalen, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're a tracker." Mordecai said.

"I'm a what now?" I asked stupidly.

"A tracker; they are known to find any target locating where they are." Mordecai explained. "Most vampires would use their five senses to find people but trackers use their supernatural abilities to do the job. It's a gift."

"How do you know so much about it?" I asked.

"Witney told me about it." Mordecai said. "The Volturi also has a tracker from what she told me and he tracks people if anyone commits a crime. He's the best tracker in their coven because no one can escape his power."

"Maybe one day I'll be the best, more superior than him." I bragged with a chuckle. "So I have a gift huh?"

"Yeah, not many vampires have it like me." Mordecai said. "From what Witney told me, vampires are to be gifted based on what they were like in their human days. Do you remember what you did back then?"

"Nothing really if you count posting flyers as a kid." I said.

"Well then you must have known where to go or something." Mordecai said and I thought for a moment.

"Well, I was able to know the streets and know the people around me back then." I said. "It helps so I know when I can sneak in to steal food without getting caught and avoid the police if they find me."

"That must be it. Your skill must have been developed to a new height giving you this power." Mordecai said.

Wow, I have a gift? That is so awesome. I can find people wherever they are no matter what. No one can escape me like those two I caught.

"Man my new life gets cooler by the minute." I said.

"I'll say. Perhaps that gift will come in handy in the future." Mordecai said.

If he means finding anyone who has been treating others like shit, then yeah that will be helpful. This is just the beginning of my life.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this outtake? Get ready because we will learn more on the members of the Detroit Coven and more. Please review.**


	17. Outtake 2

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 2 – Eden Love**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

"Alright, I'm gonna do a quick scan around the city just to be sure so why don't you meet up with the others and head on back to headquarters." Mordecai said.

"You got it Mordo." I said and he and I took off in different directions. I looked at my watch to see it was half past two at night. The five others of my coven should be at our usual place to meet up and sure enough they were after five minutes when I came.

Everyone was hanging around at the ally. Eden was with Cameron holding his hand with her head on his shoulders as they were very close leaning back against the wall. Sophia was playing hacky sack with William where the hacky sack acts like a rubber ball when it bounces off the wall which is what they were doing. Ariana was making her nails smoother with that blade whatever you call it until she looked up to see me with a bright smile.

"Hey Jalen." She purred to me getting everyone's attention. I resisted myself from shuddering as I approached them.

"Mordecai says that he'll meet us back at HQ so we can head on back." I told them.

"Sweet!" William said.

"It's about time." Sophia said as she opened the manhole and jumped right in.

"Hey, w-w-w-wu-wu-w-wait up!" Cameron said as he followed Ariana and William into the hole and I jumped in after them. While those three took off racing home, I waited for Eden who is the last one in closing the manhole while sending her haze to mask our scent. She just jumped off the ladder when she landed on the puddle and slipped until I caught her.

"Whoa, thanks Jalen." Eden said straightening herself out.

"No problem, but you could've watch where you're landing." I said chuckling as we started walking.

" _You_ could've warned me." Eden said giving me a playful punch in the arm.

"Damn girl, you sure act confident for someone who is painfully shy." I said.

"I'm okay when I'm with you guys," Eden said. "It's just others I never got comfortable with."

"If only those peoples saw the new you minus the vampire thing." I said.

"They would do a one eighty if they see me now." Eden said as kept on walking catching up to the others. "Hey Jalen, I never got the chance thanking you for saving me that night. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you and Mordecai."

"Hey, there was no way we were gonna let you end your life because of how you were treated back there." I said giving her a one arm hug.

I never understand why those humans picked on her. She never caused trouble to them or even interacts with them and yet they treat her bad. I don't know what would've happen if I didn't see Eden tried to kill herself that night.

* * *

 **Two years later in 2019:**

"Okay, Packers vs. Lions, who do you think would win?" Mordecai asked.

"Please, the Lions barely made into the Wild Card playoffs back in 2015 so it's a definite win for Packers, especially with Aaron Rodgers." I said.

"What about the Packers against the Seahawks?" Mordecai asked.

"Hmm, well coming from the guy who was born in Seattle, it's a tough one so it could go either way. But I'd go with the Seahawks." I smirked causing Mordecai to playfully shove me as we laugh.

It was another night here in Detroit. Mordecai and I do the usual at this time; finding anyone mistreating others and putting a stop to it but it does get boring for awhile. Nowadays, or nights as you would put it, Mordecai and I would play the 'What ifs?' game on football and see who would win based on their record and stats.

We were just walking through the woods when I picked up something. It was a new essence of someone's mind. Lately, my tracking skills have been developed where not only can I find people once I get the essence of their mind the first time I encountered them and anticipate their move before they react, I can feel the direction of where they are coming from which helps in case we have to escape before getting caught. I stopped right in my tracks as I looked at the direction I felt the person's mind.

"Yo Jay, what's up?" Mordecai asked but I didn't answer as I took off running.

I don't know why but something feels wrong when I picked it up and I followed the essence until I stopped, hiding behind the bushes to what I saw.

Through the moonlight, I saw a girl with long red hair and she was wearing a dark purple short dress. Wow, she does look beautiful even without the dress but isn't it illegal for a beautiful girl to be crying? Because her eyes are closed shut with tears coming out of it… with her mouth hanging open… where it's neck is wrapped in a rope… that's connected to a tree branch where her heart beat is slowing down as she is hanging a few inches off the ground?! NO! I quickly rush over and cut the rope allowing it to drop the girl where I caught her in my arms as I laid her down on the ground.

"Girl, are you crazy?! What the hell were you thinking?!" I asked but all she did was cry as her eyes barely opened.

"Jalen," I turned to see Mordecai running up to us. "What's going on here? Who is she?"

"This girl was trying to kill herself by a hanging." I said.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Mordecai asked like I just said something stupid.

"I don't know but she was crying… like she was mentally in pain. What are we gonna do? She must've hung there for a while and her time is almost up." I asked hearing her heartbeat slowing down by the second.

"Jalen, you know what we do for those who have suffered and are on the verge to die." Mordecai said.

"You mean we change her? Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's your call. You're the one who saved her… briefly." Mordecai said. I looked at him and then at the girl. I don't know what happened but I can tell she must have been through a lot similar to what Mordecai and I have. This girl shouldn't end her life. She doesn't deserve that.

"Since I'm calling the shots, I might as well do the honors." I said and leaned towards her slowly taking a pause until my teeth sank into neck causing her to scream.

"Jalen, stop!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and some reason I didn't know how I didn't pay attention when I pulled out of the girl's skin.

"What happened?" I asked panting.

"She's just starting her transformation. You just almost killed her." Mordecai said.

"Sorry it's just… I kinda got carried away." I said.

"Hey it's natural to lose control of yourself when changing someone. Believe me, it took a lot of me when I changed you, brah." Mordecai said. "Let's take her back to our place."

"You go ahead." I said getting up. "I have a little business to take care of first." Mordecai nodded his head picking up the girl in his arms and took off as I took a moment gathering everything from the girl's mind giving me everything I need to know and took off the opposite direction.

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon and Mordecai and I are watching the girl lying on the couch in the same dress she wore on that night.

"How long does this transformation take?" I asked.

"About three days." Mordecai said as watch the transformation take over. "Two if you bite in multiple places. She should be done in a few minutes."

"What did you do while I was going through my transformation?" I asked knowing just sitting around and wait is boring.

"Do the 'What ifs?' on football using objects I find. Yeah it's boring but it's better than watching you change into a vampire." Mordecai said. At that moment, the girl opened her eyes and started panting. She sat up looking around until she saw us and started breathing uncontrollably.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What's going on? Who-Who are you? What's happening? I feel," She said as her hand went to her throat. No doubt Mordecai and I know what that means.

"Don't worry; we got this." I said and then left the room until I came back with a blonde girl who is wearing a short dark blue dress. I threw her close to red as she stared at the girl in shock and then in rage judging from her black eyes. The girl I brought was completely scared as she tries to make a run for it but failed when I stopped her.

"Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded. This is really starting to piss me off.

"You should tell that to her." I said pointing to red.

"Eden, please you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. L-Look, what we did to you at the Homecoming game was just a joke, really." The girl said and the girl Eden launched herself at the girl biting her causing that girl to scream. When Eden was done, she pulled out and then hers began to show panic and fear.

"Wh-What did I do?" She asked horrified.

"Relax, you just killed that girl. She had it coming for whatever she did to you." Mordecai said.

"WHAT! No, I didn't, I didn't mean to, I just," Eden was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down," I said slowly walking up to her and got down to her level. "Eden, is it?" She nodded her while covering her face with her hair. "I'm Jalen and that's Mordecai. Look, we can explain what's going on; we're vampires."

"W-What?" Eden only showed her eyes from her hair.

"It's true; that's why you were drinking that girl's blood. You didn't die not because Jalen barely saved you from hanging but because we changed you to become one of us." Mordecai said.

"Why did you do that? Why _would_ you do that? I don't wanna live. I just wanna die." Eden started crying again. Do vampires even cry?

"I think we screwed up." Mordecai said.

"Hold on Mordo," I then turned to Eden. "Why did you try to hang yourself back there? It just doesn't make sense for someone like you to end your life."

Eden slowly removed her hair from her face and I'm surprised to see no tears from the crying.

"I'm… I'm a total outcast from the school." She said. "I don't know why people pick on me. I always read my book and never got involved with them and… I'm also painfully shy." She said that part quietly as she moved her hair to a fraction of her face. "There were a few girls like me yet I'm the one everyone in school bullies. Probably because of that Dinah when she thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend when I was only tutoring him."

"And the hanging?" I asked.

"It was Homecoming week and the students voted for who gets to be on the court." Eden explained. "I was someone people voted for me to be on it. I slowly started to believe that people are finally putting an end of this bully, but I was wrong on that night when during the halftime show where they announce the king and queen, Dinah was the one who was gonna crown the queen. When she came behind me, I thought it was gonna be me until she dumped water on me ruining my dress and makeup. The whole school laughed at me and that's when I was told that no one really voted for me because they now like me, it was a joke. I was a joke. That's when I took off running into the woods and when enough was enough, I found a rope and hung myself which I would've died if you haven't come in. You don't even like me like everyone else." Eden started crying again and that's when I came to her side and pulled her close.

"You're wrong Eden," I said. "And they're wrong too for hurting someone as special as you."

"But why would you guys care about me?" Eden asked.

"Mordecai and I went through something similar to you; we've been picked on for no reason. They all treated us like shit and we almost died but we didn't. We understand how it feels to be in this much pain from the hurt people did to you. They show no respect to others except for those they believe are important. We saved you because _we_ care about you." I said.

Eden was silent as she looked up at me and then turned to Mordecai. "No one has ever cared about me except my parents."

"You never told them about the whole bullying thing?" Mordecai asked.

"I didn't know how to tell them and you know how shy I get." Eden said.

"You seemed to be okay with us." Mordecai teased causing Eden to giggle.

"Um, do you guys think your place has room for one more?" Eden asked shyly.

"If you're asking to join us, then of course you can." I smiled.

"We do have one job of our new life and that's to kill anyone mistreating others badly and save those who had it as rough as us." Mordecai said.

"Do you think I can make a recommendation on who to kill?" Eden said as she and I got up.

"That depends on how bad these people are." Mordecai said sounding interested.

"Well whoever they are, we can take care of them no problem. Plus they can't hide from my tracking skills." I bragged as I smiled.

"Show off." Mordecai said as Eden giggled again.

* * *

"Oof!" The guy felled to the ground and quickly got back up looking around. "Who's there?" We kept ourselves hidden on a dark night in the alley three days since Eden joined me and Mordecai. We helped her get revenge on the people that have hurt her. Not the whole school, just a few selected students. It's six down and one to go.

Mordecai and I took our chances and ran up to the guy from behind and slammed him to the wall hard.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Someone who didn't appreciate how you treated our friend." Mordecai growled as we held Sid to the wall so he doesn't escape. That's when Eden slowly walked up to us and the light was able to reveal her face.

"Hello Sid." She said.

"Eden?" Sid said in shocked. "Where were you? Everyone was talking about how you and Dinah disappeared since the Homecoming game and the cops were really up on our asses."

"Since when did you care? You all have been making fun of me since freshmen year and took it far on that night." Eden said as she was face to face with Sid.

"Eden, we're sorry." He said.

"Dinah said the same thing before it was over for her as well as the others." Eden said up to his ear.

"Really, we are. I'm sorry!" Sid begged.

"So am I." Eden said and Mordecai and I let go as Eden bit Sid's neck as he screamed. Just as Eden drained all the blood from Sid's body, there were sirens and we turned around to see flashes of red and blue lights coming.

"Oh shit, it's the cops!" I said. I didn't think anyone would come by and hear the commotion since it's the middle of the night. Plus I do not want to go to jail after being on the run.

"Let's move!" Mordecai said and we took off running in vampire speed before the cops even saw us.

"I think we've lost them." Mordecai said after we stopped ten seconds later. "That was close."

"Too close," I said. "For me that is. At least we got away without a problem, right Eden? Eden?" I turned when she didn't answer and when I did, she wasn't there.

"Where's Eden?" Mordecai asked with worry.

"I don't know, she was right behind me a second ago." I said looking around.

"Track her down, brah." Mordecai said and that's what I was about to do, only there was one problem,

"I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't?!" Mordecai asked in shock.

"I mean I can't track her. I can't find her mind for some reason. It's like she just disappeared." I said.

"I can't smell her. Either we lost her while running from the cops or somehow by some crazy miracle, they got her." Mordecai said. Oh man, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I check behind me for Eden? How the hell could this possibly happened?

"Uh Jalen, what's that by your feet brah?" Mordecai asked pointing down and when I did, I jumped. What the hell! By my feet was some purple haze hovering on the ground. Where did this came from? The minute I jumped back, the haze moved forward to me.

"Dude, this thing is alive!" I said freaking out as I backed away from it but the more I did, the more this substance keeps coming towards me. "Stop it!" I tried going around it but went back to me like a magnet. "Quit following me!"

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked while laughing as I kept on running away from whatever the hell this is. Oh yeah, sure, he's enjoying this. "Trying to teach it how to suck at football?"

"Oh shut up!" I said in annoyance when I was backed up to the wall while spinning. When the haze came close, I did the only thing I could think of and stomp on it but the minute I did, I fell right in it like idiotically falling into water. Whoa!

I looked around to see myself surrounded by the same haze and with is – what the! The next thing that happened was that I was out of the haze like coming out of a black hole with Eden holding on to me.

"What the!" Mordecai said then coming up to us. "What is going on here?"

"Ask Eden." I then turned to her as we let go. "What happened back there?"

"I-I-I don't know," Eden said. "I was right behind you guys running as fast as I could and suddenly everything went all hazy yet I got a clear window of you guys. I tried calling you but you didn't answer like you didn't hear me."

"Sorry but we couldn't find your scent or hear you and somehow Jalen couldn't track you down." Mordecai said.

"You were able to turn into haze when you run fast? Awesome!" I said causing the two to look at me like I was crazy. "What, she has gift to… whatever it is she just did. We'd be an unstoppable group of trio with Mordecai's leadership, my tracking skills and Eden's… what is this gift?"

"I don't know because I never seen this kind of gift before in my life but it's definitely something to know about." Mordecai said.

"I don't know if I can handle this kind of power." Eden said looking a bit scared.

"Don't worry about it, Eden." Mordecai said. "I helped Jalen work on his tracking skills so I'm sure we can do the same with your gift."

"Yeah but you'll never be this awesome as me but you could dream. OW!" I cried when Eden slapped my chest. That's new from her.

"I'll need all the help I can get." She said.

"Hey, we're here for you now." I said putting my arm around her shoulders as Mordecai did the same. "We're… well I guess you can say we're like a family and we got each other's backs."

"And we'll be like this forever." Mordecai smiled as Eden and I did the same. That's when we heard the sirens.

"Oh shit!" Mordecai said as we turned around to see the police lights getting bigger by the corner.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked. Must they ruin the moment?

"Don't worry, I got this. Hang on." Eden said taking our hands.

"Whoa!" Mordecai and I cried when she pulled us into the haze and Eden started running in high speed. Wow, she's a fast learner.

* * *

 **How are you guys liking this? More coming up soon. Also please go to my poll on my profile page. Please review.**


	18. Outtake 3

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 3 – Sophia Faye**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

Eden and I caught up with the others before we climbed up the ladder out of the manhole where our place is at from the bridge. Eden took Cameron's hand and walked together with him as we all headed inside the abandon factory. William immediately jumps on the rope as he swung himself across and letting go landing near the elevator. Ariana soon followed him and so did Cameron and Eden as they all got in the elevator waiting for me with Sophia.

Just as I landed near the elevator, I picked up something from my tracking senses and before I could react,

Oof!

Why doesn't that surprise me that Sophia does that to any of us whenever she goes last? I thought as I ended up on the floor with Sophia on my back.

"Girl, get your ass off of me!" I said in annoyance as she laughs while getting off.

"You know I enjoy doing that." Sophia said as I was able to get up.

"Damn, it's no wonder you get in trouble with the law." I said dusting myself off.

"And did I ever end up in jail? Never had and never will." Sophia smirked. "I may have been arrested but I still manage to slip away."

"No, but you always bring the danger." I said as we head over to the elevator.

"Wrong, I know if there's danger coming." Sophia said.

"With your tomboyish nature and the way you kick ass, it's no wonder danger likes to take you on, and look where it got you when those muggers cornered you." I said.

"Hey, it was three against one and they pulled some a cheap shot on me. Even if you guys had shown up, I still would've taken them down." Sophia said. Maybe she would've beaten those guys' asses even if we had helped her on that night but we couldn't stand by watching someone being ganged up.

* * *

 **One year later in 2020:**

"Well that was a good one." I said making a stop after taking off from running.

"I'll say. Good job on using your haze for the act." Mordecai said to Eden as they joined me.

"I actually love a theatrical moment. It's like making the books come to life." Eden smiled.

It's been a year since Eden joined Mordecai and I. With her gift, Eden has become a great use to our mission in life. Not only can she now transform into haze at will whenever she runs fast but she can also be avoided being sensed as the haze blocks her sounds and scent. Not to mention it blocks any supernatural gifts such as my tracking senses. She can also send her haze to us having the same effect as her minus the running part. It's good if we need a quick getaway.

"Things would've been smoother if we haven't heard the cops show up at the last minute. We were this close from getting our asses caught." Mordecai said.

Lately for the past few months we've been here in this state, police were getting suspicions of all the killings we've done. They don't have anything on us but now there are police men everywhere. And yet they aren't doing a thing when someone is being mistreated by others? Unbelievable. Way to let us do all your dirty work. What can we say? Humans show no respect for others except for those who matter.

"I don't know if we can stay here for much longer. It's gonna be hard to do our job with the cops all over the city at nighttime." Eden said.

"I guess in a few months these humans will have to survive on their own while we leave Detroit." Mordecai said with a sigh. Man, I hate moving away because you want to avoid trouble like I have when I had to sneak on a train to the next city to avoid suspicions from people recognizing me as a wanted man. "Let's head on back to our apartment."

A few minutes later, we were just around the corner on the way to our lonely apartment when I picked up something fresh inside my head causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Yo Jay, what's up?" Mordecai asked when he and Eden turned to me.

"I just picked up some new minds." I said and then paused for a moment until I tensed up. "One of them is in trouble!" With that, we dashed our way until I led them to a place where we saw a girl with long amber hair all dressed in a style of a tomboy fighting off three guys.

"We gotta help her." Eden said and before we could move, the tomboy, who was grabbed by two of the muggers by both arms, lifted herself up and kicked them hard in the round tables causing them to let go of her as she gave another one to the other guy sending him straight to the wall and fall to the ground.

"Uh, you were saying?" I asked as we all gaped at the girl with our mouths opened.

How do I say this, damn! They weren't kidding about girl power and this girl can seriously kick ass, literally. Just as the guy picked himself up from the ground, the girl was about to run at him until she was grabbed by the other guy by the shoulder. She reacted by grabbing his arm and flipping him over landing him flat on his back as she did a back flip in the air before she sent a kick to the chest to the other guy.

Just as she landed, she was now in hand-to-hand combat with the third guy. She just grabbed the guy's hand from above when he was about to strike from above when suddenly, the guy pulled a knife so fast from his sleeve and stabbed her.

"Okay, _now_ we help her." Mordecai said and soon we jumped in where I tackled the guy that stabbed the girl to the wall and killed the guy as Mordecai and Eden the same with the other two.

"Is she okay?" I asked as we got down around the girl.

"This girl is losing blood." Mordecai said as we saw the blood slowly spilling out from the wound she was stabbed. I was doing my best not to go over there and let the scent get the best of me and I can tell the others are feeling the same.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Eden asked.

"Well we can't let her die." I said.

"But we can't go with our other option unless she had a reason besides what just happened." Mordecai pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." We looked when a weak voice caught our attention and saw it was the girl whose eyes were closed.

"I take that as in she has a reason." I said.

"Then let's change her." Eden said.

"I got this." Mordecai said as he got down and bit the girl's neck causing her to scream. Mordecai pulled out and soon we carried the girl to our place.

* * *

Three days have passed and we were waiting on the girl from her transformation. By nightfall, the girl opened her eyes and slowly sat up looking around in confusion until she saw us.

"What the, who are you guys?" She asked as she keeping her guard up.

"Relax, we're not here to fight. We saved you and took care of those men back there." Mordecai said.

"I didn't need your help." The girl scoffed.

"Well you didn't until you got stabbed." I said.

"Hey, he pulled a cheap shot on me!" The girl said.

"What's your name?" Eden asked her.

The girl just stared at us until she slowly said, "The name's Sophia Faye."

"I'm Eden Love and that's Mordecai Coleman and Jalen Long." She said.

"How did you guys saved me? I thought I was dead." Sophia said.

"That's because you're a vampire and so are we." I said causing Sophia to burst out laughing.

"Come on, vampires don't exist." She said.

"Take a look at yourself." Mordecai said pointing at the mirror and Sophia snorted as she walked over there to see her reflection until her eyes widened at what she sees.

"This can't be real." She said still looking at herself. I went over to Sophia in vampire speed causing her to jump.

"Oh it is." I said. Sophia turned to us all still looking like her guard is up.

"Why did you guys saved me?" She asked.

"You said something about 'It doesn't matter' when you got attack and we were debating on changing you or not." Eden said. "What did you mean by that?"

Sophia sighed as she spoke. "My life has been a total mess. I never knew my dad and my mom was… well she's messed up. She can never last a day for a job. As for everyone else, they just put me down because of her."

"And I take it as picking on fights is the way to get respect." I said.

Sophia scoffed. "Never underestimate girl power. I know how to kick ass. Although I do get in trouble with the police that almost got me arrested a couple of times."

"Listen Sophia, we know what it's like to be disrespected," Eden said. "We've all been mistreated badly by others and yet they respect others like they're special. We almost died because of them."

"But we don't want others to go through what we have. We have one job in life and that's to kill anyone who treats others like shit." Mordecai said.

"What do you say? You wanna join us? We could use someone like you the way we saw you kick ass back there." I said chuckling.

"Eh, why not? I need a new change in life. Plus it's been awhile since I had a friend." Sophia said walking over to us.

"Well I'm glad to have another girl in the group." Eden said putting her arm around Sophia's shoulder. "Being with these two has been annoying especially how they smell."

"Hey!" Mordecai and I cried in offense.

"How about I help you with a new wardrobe? I happened to know a few stores that I sneak into and rob like H & M say." Sophia said.

"No way!" Eden said as she and Sophia squealed.

Wait a minute, do tomboys squeal?

* * *

We were outside right after Sophia joined for her first hunt for humans. We were lucky because we caught another group harassing a mother and her child.

"Ladies first." Mordecai said as Eden grabbed Sophia's hand and both of them disappeared in the purple haze as it took off zip lining towards the men until it took two of them from underneath into the haze.

"Run!" I told the mother as she grabbed her kid and took off running as Mordecai and I took the other two men and killed them. A few seconds later, Sophia and Eden returned from the haze tossing aside the two men they killed.

"Now that was awesome!" I said.

"We sure did a good job." Eden smiled.

"Nice work, gang!" Mordecai said. Just then Sophia gasped and turned around.

"Sophia, what is it?" Mordecai asked.

Sophia turned to us. "We gotta run. It's the cops!" Sure enough, I just picked up the cops' essence.

"Shit! Not again!" I said.

"Quick, this way!" Sophia said and went to the manhole. Wait, what?

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"Come on!" Sophia said taking Eden's hand as they both jumped in. Mordecai and I didn't hesitate as we both jumped in closing the manhole cover behind and landed on a puddle.

Ah come on! I thought in disgust holding up one of my feet.

"Okay, gross!" Eden cried.

"Eh, it's not that bad when you get used to it." Sophia said waving it off like it's nothing.

"Okay, aside from that, how did you know that the cops were coming?" Mordecai asked Sophia.

"Yeah, before I recognized those guys, it takes me awhile to get familiar with the cops' mind to feel their pull." I said.

"My instincts told me they coming." Sophia answered.

"This happens often?" Mordecai said.

"Well yeah, it helps me whenever trouble comes to me so I take the chance to escape." Sophia said.

"And the sewers?" Eden asked.

"This is where I go whenever the cops catches me in a dead end." Sophia said.

"You know Sophia, something tells me what you did was more than your instincts." Mordecai said.

"I guess we'll figure it out once we get back to our apartment." I said.

"Oh that won't do." Sophia said.

"Why not?" Eden asked in confusion.

"Because the cops are now putting your place in lockdown." Sophia answered simply causing the rest of us to have our eyes widened.

"Well that's just great." I said.

"Once again, these humans show no respect." Mordecai said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Eden asked.

"We can start by finding a new place. Besides that one was a bit crowded." Sophia said as we started walking to who knows where. Well, at least we can stay here a little longer.

* * *

 **Sorry I was out for so long. Get ready for the next chapter. Make sure you go on my profile to vote on my poll. Please review.**


	19. Outtake 4

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 4 – Cameron Parker**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

Sophia and I got inside the elevator just as it started to go down. It wasn't long as it reached the bottom floor and we started walking down the hallways until we arrived at our hangout with all the arcade games, stereos, a bar, pool table, signs, a hot tub, flat screen TV and decent furniture.

I can't believe it's been five years since we've found this place and called this home. With Sophia's gift to pick up any danger and the technology of the security system set up by Eden and Cameron, no one ever bothers us. Speaking of Cameron,

"Hey Jalen," He said as we entered the room where William went off to the arcade games and Ariana went to her room while Sophia and Eden turned on the TV. "Are you up for some f-f-f-fu-fu-f-foo-foo-" I smacked him in the back of the head causing Cameron to spit it out. "Football later today? There won't be t-t-that much s-s-su-su-s-s-s-sunlight."

"Sure but unless you fix that stuttering of yours, I'm not having you on my team." I teased remembering the last time we played, Cameron had the ball but then started twitching uncontrollably causing us to lose our turn.

"Hey I g-g-g-got it under c-c-co-c-control." Cameron said when I smacked him in the head again as I laughed.

"You said that millions of times _and_ before you say it, you said that you meant it this time millions of times as well." I said shaking my head as I laughed.

You know when you transform into a vampire, all your scars, freckles, sickness and everything would go away but I guess in Cameron's case, his speech disorder just got worst even though it's fun to hit him so that he could spit it out like a malfunctioning robot. It was hard enough to understand him when he was human. I just don't understand how Eden deals with it when they met.

* * *

 **One year later 2021:**

"So what do we got?" Mordecai asked when Eden and I appeared from the haze meeting up with him and Sophia at the alleyway.

"Cabela has some decent furniture on sale." Eden reported.

"Not to mention a new flat screen in high def. Good enough to watch the football games." I said.

It's the middle of a cloudless day and the guys and I are right now doing some 'shopping.' After Sophia joined our group where her gift can identify danger around her, we have to find ourselves a new home since the police caught on and had our old place on lockdown. Soon, we stumbled across this factory that hasn't been working in ages. That's when we discovered the elevator taking us down under and we soon found our new home.

We made do to make the place feel homey with some used furniture that humans throw out like beds and couches for our rooms. Not that we need to sleep on beds since we take off the mattresses. We also brought in some arcade games we found which thankfully still work. As for the rest, well we decided to come out in the daylight but away from the humans to see what they have on sell and later at night, we sneak into stores and take stuff like the hot tub, clothes, sound systems and decorations to make the place feel like home.

"So I guess all we have to do now is wait until night falls." Sophia said as we all agreed. We were just about to head to the manhole where the passageway leads to our home when I felt a new essence coming in our direction.

"Guys, someone's coming. Hide!" I said as I jumped into the nearest dumpster with Sophia. We closed the lid but left it a bit opened so we could see and saw Eden and Mordecai hiding under the stairs. We waited until we saw a boy with ash brown curly hair running until he hid himself behind piles of trash bags near the trashcan. Judging from his heart beat and expression, he was running in fear and I was right when I saw a couple of jocks running by.

"Where are you Cameron?" One guy asked.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?" The other guy sang.

"You can't hide from us Porky Pig!" Another said. Porky Pig, this boy doesn't look anywhere close to that cartoon character.

"It doesn't matter because you can't avoid us at school." The guy said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." The other guy said as he and the others laughed and walked away.

"Geez, I wander what that was all about." I whispered as the curly hair guy let out a breath of relief.

"I don't know but I do know that this boy is nothing to worry about." Sophia whispered to me. "We'll just wait until he leaves and –"

"Eden, what the hell are you doing?" Mordecai hissed and Sophia and I turned to see Eden coming out of her hiding spot walking towards the boy who has his eyes closed.

"Edy, get your ass back here girl!" Sophia whispered.

"Eden, stay away from him. You don't know what he could do!" I hissed as we all tried to get Eden back here but she didn't listened as she approached the boy.

"Hi." She said to him. The boy opened his eyes and let out a small gasped when he saw Eden. I can hear his heart beating like crazy. Well that's a new one. I was expecting some disrespect from him but somehow he looks speechless.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hi-Hi." He stuttered.

"I'm Eden Love, " She said shyly. Okay that's even newer. "And you are…?"

"I'm… I'm C-C-Cu-Cu-Cameron P-P-Pu-Parker." He stuttered again. I think I'm starting to understand why he's called Porky Pig.

"I think I'm starting to understand why he's called Porky Pig." Sophia said as I gave her an annoyed look for copying my thoughts and then sighed when I threw the lid open.

"God dammit Eden," I said as Sophia and I got out of the dumpster and Mordecai came out of his hiding place looking disappointed as Cameron jumped from seeing us. "Next time we hide, you're staying with me."

"Uh, who-who-who are you g-g-guys?" Cameron asked stuttering.

"Not that it matters but that's Sophia Faye, Mordecai Coleman and I'm Jalen Long and I see you met our friend Eden." I said.

"Uh is he y-y-y-y-your boyfriend? I-I-I didn't know, I s-s-s- really, I didn't." Cameron said.

"No he's not my boyfriend. Jalen's more like a… brother." Eden said.

"Eden, we should get going." Mordecai said.

"Oh, right." Eden said sadly.

"Laters." Sophia said and took off with Mordecai and I right behind her until we stopped at another manhole where Cameron doesn't see us. "Hopefully not."

"What's gotten into Eden?" I asked as we wait for her probably from saying goodbye to that Cameron which could be the first and last time they see each other.

"I don't know but she shouldn't have gotten herself involved with that human. You know what they're like." Mordecai said and a few seconds later, Eden showed up before we got into the manhole heading straight to our home.

* * *

It was later at night and I was working on this laptop for the new security surveillance system. I know we have Sophia's gift but it would help for all of us to see. It was just me and Mordecai at our place while we were waiting on the girls with the new stuff. At around eleven, the sound of the elevator came and Sophia arrived with the new flat screen TV and the new sofa.

"Where's Eden?" I asked when I noticed she isn't with Sophia.

"She said she went to get some new clothes." Sophia said as she set down the items. Sophia later helped us set up the TV that is now hooked and running and arranged the sofa to the place we want it to be when the elevator came and Eden came in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked as we all came up to her.

"I went to get some new clothes." Eden said, her eyes on the ground.

"It's been two hours _and_ you didn't bring anything." Sophia pointed out seeing Eden all empty handed.

"Um… there wasn't anything that has my interest." She said.

"What's up with you girl?" Mordecai asked. "You're acting all different."

"Um…" Eden had a face like she was embarrassed but not in a bad way. It was the same thing when she – wait a minute.

"Hold on, this 'getting some clothes' wouldn't have anything to do with Cameron would it?" I asked as Mordecai and Sophia looked at her in surprised from what I said. Eden didn't say anything and instead quickly sunk into the purple haze as it stayed there floating.

"Eden, get out of there and answer the damn question." Mordecai ordered her and she slowly came up. "Did you?" Eden hesitated and nodded.

"Well that explains why she came in last after we met him." I said.

"Eden, why would you do that? Don't tell me you have feelings for that guy. That human isn't to be trusted. You know what they are." Mordecai said to her in a disappointing tone.

"Cameron isn't like that." Eden said as her eyes faced us in a defending tone.

"How would you know that? You two just met. What makes him different than the others?" I asked.

"He's like us." Eden answered causing us to look at her in confusion. "Cameron has been bullied at his school since he was born with a speech disorder and people at that school would take advantage of him for that. He's one of us and… I know what it's like to be singled out and to be picked on. He understands me as I do to him. I never felt like this, ever. When I first saw him, I felt drawn to him. I… I… I love him."

"Ooh, girl, look at you." Sophia said smiling as she came to Eden's side and playfully elbowed her ribs. "This girl's got it going on with that boy."

"It's not like that!" Eden said as I snickered. "We just talked."

"You didn't tell him about... what we are, did you?" Mordecai asked being on guard.

"Of course not," Eden said. "I don't want the Volturi to kill him if he knows and I don't want to have him give up his life just to be with me."

"But what about you?" I asked. Eden was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I love him and I love him enough for him to be happy." Eden said.

"Well I'm happy for you girl!" Sophia said as she hugs Eden.

"Honestly, I've never seen you like this. It's a whole new side of you." I said as I went over to hug her as well. "Just tell Cam, that he'll be dealing with me if he hurts you." I said causing her to laugh. Eden then turned to Mordecai nervously.

He sighed and said, "Well we are here to protect anyone who has been mistreated by others and anyone who's like us is our friend. If you're happy being with Cameron, then I am too." He said to her with a small smile as Eden ran up and hugged him.

"Okay come on," Sophia said pulling Eden away from us. "We need to have a girl to girl talk." And with that, she led Eden to her room leaving me and Mordecai alone where we looked at each other weirdly and shrugged.

* * *

"I don't know about this Eden." I said.

"I'm with Jalen on this; we shouldn't be anywhere near these humans." Mordecai said.

"Cameron leaves after everyone else does. Only a few students would be there." Eden said.

"But still,"

"Oh don't be such wusses you guys." Sophia said. "As much as I believe about what humans are, I don't see the harm in just a few."

We are walking through the woods where it leads to Cameron's high school where Eden wants to surprise him on their one month anniversary and wants us to come just to not make things suspicious about a girl from outside of school.

Cameron and Eden have been together since our encounter with him and she's all over the moon with him. Cameron never came to our place before since Eden always meets up with him where she wants him to. We don't have phones on us since you know we can't afford the bills. He still doesn't know about us being vampires but he is concerned about us such as the lack of appetite and meet ups.

I came to respect Cameron. I can't believe people would pick on the poor guy just because he has a condition. So he has a flaw, that doesn't mean he's like a broken toy. Why would they do that to a guy who is smart and good with technology? What do you expect from humans?

We were halfway out of the woods when Sophia gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"Yo Soph, what's up?" Mordecai asked.

"Something's wrong at that school." She answered and that caused Eden to tense up as she took off running and we followed after her. This can't be good.

We were out of the woods until we stopped once we got a view of the school and were in shocked at what we saw.

"Holy shit!" I said as many students and teachers were outside of the building. The students were in fear as teachers tries to calm them down. There were parents there as well, crying for their kids.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"There seems to be some shooting going on." Sophia said and sure enough, we heard two loud shots from inside the school. Okay, I don't know if that should be a good thing that the students are about to get what they deserve for mistreating others or a bad thing because they are about to get what they deserve for mistreating others. I know, confusing right?

"Where's Cameron?!" Eden asked in panic and we all scanned through the crowd.

"I don't see him." Sophia said when we caught no sign of his ash brown curly hair.

"Jalen, can you find him?" Mordecai asked me and I quickly gathered his essence and followed to where he is until… oh god.

"He's still in the building with the shooters." I said.

"No, we gotta help him!" Eden cried.

"Come on!" Mordecai said as they followed me to the back of the school inside.

The minute we got inside, we caught the scent of human blood everywhere. It's like a buffet from all these dead humans who were shot as we see them lying on the floor where blood is spilling.

"Guys, focus!" Mordecai said who is also struggling as we were all trying to resist ourselves from going for their blood. "We need to find Cameron. Jalen, where is he now? What about the shooters?" I held my breath as I searched for Cameron. I found him, but it's not good.

"This way!" I said as we ran in high speed down the halls. A few seconds later, we found Cameron… but we're too late. Right there with their backs turned against us were two teenage men with their guns pointing at Cameron. Before we could do anything, the triggers were pulled and Cameron fell to the ground when a bullet hit him.

"CAMERON!" Eden cried and without warning, she charged at the shooters at high speed. The shooters turned and tried to shoot Eden but they too slow as she shoved one guy hard sending him to the wall and pinned the other one to the ground. He tried to fight her off but failed when I came in and killed him. I looked up to see I was alone with the guy and then saw Mordecai and Sophia disposing the other one.

"No!" Eden howled and we turned to see her clutching on to Cameron who is lying on the floor. "No, no, no, no!"

"Cameron, please," She sobbed as we came to them. "Please, please, please Cameron, please! Guys, help me!" She cried as she pulled Cameron's head to her lap. I saw the place where Cameron was shot which was below his left nipple and it looks bad.

"I don't think we can save him in time." I said seeing how serious Cameron's hurt.

"Maybe not their way, but we can our way." Mordecai said and we understood what he meant.

"Eden, we have to change him." Sophia said. Eden moaned as she hugged Cameron tighter.

"Eden, I know this is hard but if you really love him, you do what's best for you and him." I said. Eden took a few seconds before,

"Okay."

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked. Eden looked at Cameron who is still breathing for only a few minutes.

"I-I-I can't. Mordecai, you do it. I don't want to kill him if I do it." She said. Mordecai nodded and Eden moved aside for him to bite into Cameron's neck as he screamed from the burning pain.

"Let's get out of here." Sophia said when Cameron started beginning his transformation. "The police are coming." And with that, Mordecai and I grabbed Cameron and we all ran out of the school.

* * *

Eden never left Cameron's side for the next three days as his transformation process. Finally, on the third day, Cameron woke up when his eyes open.

"Cameron!" Eden cried as she hugged him so hard while sobbing.

"Eden? W-W-What are you – am I dead now in h-h-h-heaven?" Cameron asked when he saw us.

"No Cameron, you're not dead. You're alive." Eden said when she let go.

"B-B-But how?" Cameron asked.

"Well, there's something I never told you about myself." Eden said shyly.

"What's that?"

"We're vampires." I said. Cameron just sat there and stared at us all.

"That would explain everything." He said.

"So you're okay with it? Because you're a vampire too since we saved you." Mordecai said and Cameron looked at himself and then back at us.

"I-Is there a p-p-pr-pro- something wrong with being d-d-d-di-different?" Cameron asked. "I just w-w-wished everyone at school would understand that and now l-l-l-look at what it led to from those guys."

"Do you know them?" Sophia asked.

"Not r-r-re-re-real – no." Cameron said. "All I know is t-t-that they've been bullied worst than m-m-m-mi-me."

"Well I'm sure now your school has learned their lesson." Mordecai said.

"So w-w-wu-wh-wh-wu – now what?" Cameron asked.

"Well you could join us." I said. "Eden did tell you how we've been mistreated. What she didn't tell you is that we all decided to stop any humans from hurting others the same way that happened to us. What do you say man?"

"Why n-n-not? At least now I can be with y-y-y- Eden now." He said smiling at her as Eden did the same as she placed her lips on his. Whoa.

"Ooh, check it out!" Sophia said excitedly. " _Cameron and Eden, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,"_

"Okay, knock it off Sophie." Mordecai said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" She said punching arm as he laughs.

"I love you Cameron." Eden said.

"I l-l-l-lu-lu-l-l-lov-l the same with you Eden." Cameron said. Oh man, I think his stuttering just got worst now.

* * *

 **We're almost done with the members of the Detroit coven but that's not all. Please review.**


	20. Outtake 5

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 5 – Ariana Vega**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

Cameron joined William for the arcades as Mordecai returned from patrolling the city. I climbed a few steps up the next floor until I sat down and looked up to see the night sky through the window. It sure is a beautiful thing to look at. It feels so familiar. I remember watching the sky at night whenever I'm at her home at her balcony.

I pulled the small photo out of my pocket where it shows a picture of me and the girl name Tiffany Stewart when we were kids. She gave this to me on the night I ran away. That was the last time I ever saw her. Tiffany was the only person apart from Elena who was ever nice to me. Like truly nice to me, like an actual person. Not like other people and my previous foster family who treated me like shit. Even Tiffany's family was nice to me. Why couldn't everyone be like them?

I really miss the two most important girls in my life. I hope Elena is okay. I never knew what became of her after I ran away. Did she find another family? I hope so because our foster parents didn't deserve to be even called foster parents. I wonder what she's doing now.

I wonder what _Tiffany's_ doing now? Apart from Elena, Tiffany is all I think about. She was my best friend. Well, only best friend. What's she doing in her life? Did she met someone and got married? For some strange reason, my dead heart felt like it was twisted at that thought and I don't know why. But my main question is that if I ever ran into them again, will they even remember me? It has been twenty years since I last saw them.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt her mind coming towards me. Oh no. I quickly stuffed the photo of me and Tiffany in my pocket just as Ariana appeared who is wearing a whole new outfit. No doubt I know what she's wearing it for.

"Hey Jalen, I thought I find you here." She smiled as she sat next _very_ close to me. Kill me now, like for real.

"You always find me here." I said casually causing Ariana to giggle.

"It's such a beautiful night, don't you think?" Ariana asked laying her head on my shoulder as she looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, it is." I said pretending to roll my shoulders with the excuse to get her off of me.

"Don't you think it'd be more beautiful up close if we go outside, you and me?" Ariana asked turning to me with a smile. Not again, when will she get the hint?

"Ari," I said nicely knowing she softens up when I gave her that nickname. "We've been over this; you and I are just friends."

"I know but I thought that maybe by now your feelings would change." Ariana said as she rubbed my arm.

Man, why me? You know sometimes I even wonder if I ever regret changing Ariana that night otherwise I wouldn't have to deal with her obsessive, annoying crush on me.

* * *

 **Two years later in 2023:**

"Is everyone here?" Mordecai asked as we stopped at an empty high school football stadium when the lights are dimmed.

"I'm in one piece if you know what I mean." I said.

"Yep." Eden said.

"You know me." Sophia said.

"I'm h-h-h-he-he-h-he-" I smacked Cameron's head so he was able to say, "Present."

"Can't you get that stuttering of yours under control?" Sophia asked in annoyance. Yeah because Cameron's speech disorder never went away even after his transformation.

"Hey, you know I c-ca-c-c-c-ca-can't help it." Cameron said.

"Guys, give Cameron a break." Eden said as she took his hand and kissed him. "I still think it's cute." She smiled to him as Cameron smiled back.

"I don't think that's the point," I said. "The point is that we almost got caught, again, just when we thought it was the end for us from the cops."

Things have been intense as we continue our mission to kill any disrespectful humans hurting others and even though Sophia and I can receive the heads up if someone or the cops show up, we don't know much on escape routes leading to our home. Sophia's gift doesn't work that way where she only knows there's trouble but not how to get out of it.

"Yo, if this keeps up as we try to be as normal as possible when escaping, then we have to leave Detroit, for real." Mordecai said.

"Are you serious? I was about to get this new hot tub for the crib!" Sophia said.

"I'm really gonna m-m-m-mi-mi-m-mi-m- miss this place." Cameron said.

"It was bound to happen sometime." Eden said sadly. Man, here we go again leaving another city to start over the next one. Mordecai and I already went through this before but these three are new to it but they'll manage with our help.

"Come on guys, let's head on home. This could be our last day or two here." Mordecai said as we all agreed. Before we did though, I froze in my tracks.

"Hold on," I said when I picked up some fresh essence as Sophia gasped. "Someone's in trouble." Sure enough, we heard a girl screaming for help until she got muffled. We ran in high speed to see the action coming from under the bleachers where five boys were cornering a girl and let me just say that most of her clothes are ripped and she doesn't want to 'play' with them.

"Guys, let's go, Code B2A4!" Mordecai said and Eden grabbed Sophia and both of them disappeared into the purple haze.

"Hey!" I said causing those men to stop. "Let her go!"

"Yeah, why don't you make us?" One of the men said as he dropped the girl with long curvy caramel blonde hair to the ground. There were not only bruises on her body but some blood lost coming from her head.

"Like they can do a thing, there's only three of them and five of us." The other guy pointed out with a smirk. That's when the haze came out from behind him and took that guy as well as the one next to him into it causing the other three to look around being startled as to where they went.

"Now we're even." I bragged smirking this time and without warning, Mordecai, Cameron and I dashed towards the guys each taking one.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The guy begged me as I heard the other two scream from Cameron and Mordecai's attack. What he said made me snapped as I hear those words over and over again as well as what they were doing to that girl reminded me of what my foster dad did to Elena and that caused me to bite his neck sucking his blood as he screams. After killing those three and Eden and Sophia popped out of the haze with the other two, we came to the girl.

"She's still breathing… but for how long?" Eden said. Everyone else was struggling whether to change the girl or not in case of ruining her life. However after what I just saw, my mind was made up.

"I say we change her." I said causing everyone to look at me in surprise.

"Are you sure brah?" Mordecai asked me

"I'm sure." I said after a moment.

"Well then since you called the shots, you do the honors." Mordecai said and I nodded. As I approached the girl whose eyes were closed the whole time until they slowly but barely opened to see me.

"My hero." She barely said until her eyes closed again.

"Don't worry, we're gonna save you." I said. "Everything will be alright when you wake up." With that, I bit her neck causing her to scream.

"Guys, let's move! The cops are coming!" Sophia said after I stopped and we soon picked up the girl and carried her with us to our home.

* * *

"R-R-R-Re-Re-R-Remi-Remi-Remind me again why you wanted to save her?" Cameron asked me on the third night since we changed her. It's been three days and we are at our home waiting on the girl to wake up.

"What happened to her reminds me of what almost happened to Elena." I explained. "That time, I failed her since I ran away breaking my promise to her that we will find a family that will adopt us both. I know my foster father is the one to be blamed but it is my fault that I didn't make it happen." I said sadly.

"Jalen, that wasn't your fault. You were just a kid and did what you thought was right." Eden said patting my hand.

"That was still bad ass what you did." Sophia said chuckling as she thumped my back.

"I just wonder what Elena's doing now." I said.

"I'm sure she's doing okay." Mordecai said. "Who knows, maybe she found another family at that time."

"I hope she has." I said.

"She's waking up." Sophia said and that's when the girl woke up. She slowly sat up and turned her head until she gasped when she saw us, but mostly at me.

"It's you." She said. "I must really be in heaven to see you again."

"Sorry, but you're not in heaven, you're still on earth, in a way." I said. She looked at me in confusion. "We're vampires." She looked at all of us closely.

"I guess that explains it." She said. "So I am one too?" We all nodded.

"What's your name?" Mordecai asked her.

"My name's Ariana Vega." She said. "Why did you help me back there?" She asked after going through names. That's when the guys turned to me.

"You remind me of someone I knew who was almost in the same boat you were in. I didn't like it one bit especially what those humans were doing to you." I said. "We couldn't stand by and just watch."

"I-I-I didn't think anyone would save me." Ariana said.

"Why would you say that?" Eden asked.

Ariana sighed. "Well, I'm not what you guys think of me." She said pointing out on her looks that makes her popular. "I come from a rich family and I'm the school princess where I… pick on others. That changes when everyone found out my true identity. I was caught wearing my glasses to school and they found out I'm highly intelligent that would mark me as a nerd when I act all dumb and everyone started making fun of me."

"Why doesn't that surprise me about how people treat others?" Mordecai said shaking his head.

"Hey girl, we're sorry how people treated you. We've all been there. It's only those that do matter they can treat right." Sophia said.

"You're not alone Ariana." Eden said giving her a smile.

"Yeah, you g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-" I smacked Cameron's head and he was able to say, "You got us."

"Yeah, we're your friends now, but I hope we didn't ruin your life for what you had before." I said. Ariana turned me and smiled as she got up and walked over to me.

"You didn't ruin my life. I found myself an angel. I could never be mad at the person who saved my life." She said until she was very close to me batting her eyes.

"Ooh, check it out." Sophia said as she and Eden started giggling as Mordecai and Cameron sniggered. Oh no, what the hell have I done?!

* * *

"Those two are all yours." Mordecai said to Ariana as we saw them approaching. Its nighttime, a week after Ariana joined our coven and we spent that time helping Ariana get her revenge on her so called best friend for turning her back on her just like that and ex boyfriend who dumped her both because of Ariana's status. Plus Ariana saw the error of her ways before she met us on how people were mistreating others just because they can. Anyway, we spent time planning it out and that led us to here when we followed them coming out of the restaurant and went their separate ways.

We started her ex boyfriend and he was no problem. I don't know why Ariana dated this guy and neither did she; he screams like a girl, no joke. As for the girl, well…

She was panting as she tries to escape from us in the dark after being brought back from the haze but we kept intercepting her so fast that she wasn't able to see us and that caused her to fall down on her back. Then she was brought up and slammed into the wall by Ariana and the girl was shocked to see her and before she could say anything, Ariana spoke,

"Payback's a bitch." She said so menacingly and then bit her neck causing that girl to scream.

"Well done Ari." I said as we all gathered around her after she finished that girl. Ariana smiled big at me at the compliment or was it because of me. Sophia then gasped and before I could pick up something, voices were heard as red and blue lights were flashing towards our direction.

"Shit, the cops!" I said.

"How did I not saw that sooner?" Sophia said.

"Someone must've been nearby hearing all of this." Eden said.

"T-T-T-That's not g-g-g-good." Cameron said.

"Guys, let's move!" Mordecai said as we all took off in human speed since a cop appeared and only caught a glimpse of us. We kept on running until we stopped at a dead end, with no manhole.

"We're trapped!" I said as we all turned to see the cops coming close.

"That's it, we're done for." Sophia said. I looked at everyone to what could be my last moment with my coven until I saw Ariana whose eyes are somehow not red but instead have rings around it. What the hell?!

"This way!" She said and to my surprise I saw those apartment stairs to which she jumped in acrobatics style as her legs hung on the bottom of the ladder. "Come on!" She said as she grabbed me by the shoulders without warning.

"Whoa!" I said as I was thrown up.

"You heard her!" Mordecai said as he and others followed our lead as we escaped up the stairs in high speed all the way to the roof. When we reached the top, we looked down to see the cops looking around in confusion.

"We're safe." Ariana said and then saw us staring at her. "What?"

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"I just found a way to get out of it." Ariana answered.

"You didn't just found a way, you knew exactly how." Sophia said.

"What exactly did you do?" Eden asked.

"I don't know; I was thinking about how to escape the police and suddenly I saw the fire escape _before_ I saw it right now and somehow I felt like I was told what to do." Ariana explained.

"I think you somehow have a gift." Mordecai said.

"You think so?" Ariana asked.

"If that's true then that's great since it could be some use to us." I said causing Ariana to smile big at me. Oh no. I should've shut up.

"So, does that mean we can stay in Detroit?" Eden asked.

"If we can help Ariana with this possible gift, then yes." Mordecai said.

"Alright!" I said as Cameron and I high fived each other.

"That's a-a-a-a-a-a- cool." Cameron said after I hit his head.

"Great, I'm getting that hot tub!" Sophia said.

I'm just glad that we can still live our lives in peace. Now I just have to deal with Ariana's approach towards me.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. I've been busy with a very important project. I'm finishing these outtakes and then on to bigger things. Please review.**


	21. Outtake 6

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 6 – William Heart**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

"Sorry Ari, but I think I heard something in my room." I said quickly getting away from her when she leaned towards me as I got up. "Excuse me."

With that, I left Ariana hanging, down the stairs and towards my room. The minute I got in, I shuddered. Oh god, I don't think that girl will ever get over me. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful girl but she just isn't my type to be my mate. The question is, why me?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his essence and I smiled when he was about to pounce me from behind and I grabbed him without even turning my head as I threw him over my shoulders and pinned him to the ground.

"When will you learn that you can never pull any surprise moves on me with my tracking skills on the alert?" I asked as William joined me on the laughing as he struggles to escape out of my grasp. "Haven't the first time taught you anything when you first tried to attempt a sneak attack by _yelling_?"

"I thought it'd be more dramatic." William said. "Plus, you know I love messing with you!"

"And I love being the one on top!" I said as I sat on William's back laughing at his failed attempt to escape.

"Come on, that is so not fair!" He said as he was trying to move around.

"Hey, you started it." I laughed.

Man I love William. Sure, he may be crazy due to his young age appearance but that's what he is. William is like the brother I never had. I don't think there's anyone who has an awesome brother than mine. I don't know what our lives mostly mine would be like if we haven't saved him and it wasn't just because of what he went through, it was for what he did when he almost died. His last name isn't Heart for nothing you know.

* * *

 **One year later in 2024:**

"Sophia, you got anything?" Mordecai asked.

"I got nothing." Sophia sighed.

It's the middle of the night and we are outside on the roof scouring the city for any signs of trouble. So far, there has been nothing. I guess people are starting to see what happens when it comes to disrespecting others.

"Well this s-s-s-s-su-su-s-su-sucks." Cameron said.

"Hey, at least the cops aren't bothering us." Eden said.

"Yeah but I still like some action. When was the last time we ever got one?" Sophia said.

"Not gonna lie, I'm okay with it." Ariana said as she took my arm pulling herself close to me as she rubs her head on it.

"Achoo!" I pretended to sneeze with a good excuse to get Ariana off of me as I covered my mouth with my arm. This girl is so clingy on me. She has never gotten over her addictive crush on me since she joined the coven for a year now. But on the other hand, she has been of great use for us.

We found out about Ariana's gift and that is she is an advanced tactician. You see due to her times when she was an under covered nerd, her intelligence has been enhanced where she can receive the answer to any question; how to evade attacks and counterattack and find a way to escape. It has become a great help for Sophia who knows dangers coming and Ariana has the answer out of it. So with that, we were able to stay in Detroit a lot longer which is great for us because this place feels like home, real home.

After I was done 'sneezing,' Ariana grabbed on to my arm again. Man, no matter what I do, she brings herself back to me.

"Mordo, can we just call it a night since there's nothing happening?" I asked as I tried to get Ariana off of me.

Mordecai chuckled at what I was doing and said, "Sure, come on guys. Let's head on back."

"H-H-H-Hang on," Cameron said and he was looking down.

"What is it Cameron?" Eden asked as we all came to them and looked down where a big church is at.

"There are some m-m-m-m-m-m-" I smacked Cameron's head and he pointed out, "There." We looked and saw about ten or so men near the church, and something doesn't feel right.

"No, they wouldn't." Sophia said in horror. My unasked question was answered when one of the men lit up a match and dropped it to the ground causing what I saw to be kerosene, to let out a huge fire as it spread around the church including a trail leading inside.

"Shit!" I said.

"W-What's wrong with it?" Mordecai asked.

"Two people are inside!" Sophia said.

"W-W-W-What!" Cameron said.

"How could they!" Eden said. "They're gonna die inside!"

"Wait," Ariana said as the rings were shown in her eyes before they returned to red. "Look!" She pointed at the door that was opened just a bit to show someone was coming out.

Out came a young teenage boy with shaggy gold hair limping as he held an elderly nun over his shoulder. All of us were surprised how this boy was able to pull it off. Through it all, the boy was coughing and I could hear his heart beating in an off pattern and that's probably because of the smoke. Suddenly, he let out a breath until he collapsed to the ground with the nun on top of him.

"Oh no!" Ariana said.

"I didn't think the kid would do such a thing." We heard the man said as he and other men were laughing. I hear the guys growing and hissing at the men's' cruelty to those two people; just killing them because they can. Where are the damn cops for crying out loud?

"Finish them off!" The man instructed them.

"Come on!" I said as we all jumped off the roof landing on the ground and started running towards the men who were making their approach to the boy.

"Yo!" Mordecai yelled as Eden grabbed Sophia and Ariana as they disappeared into the haze just as the men turned to see only me, Mordecai and Cameron running towards them and soon it was a big brawl. They thought they had the advantage but one by one, they kept disappearing in the haze and reappearing completely dead. As Mordecai and Cameron took out the last two, I went straight to the boss who was trying to escape.

"I don't think so!" I said as I grabbed and slammed him into the wall. "How dare you do that to those people?! What did they ever do to you?!"

"They were in the way and they were asking for it!" He tried to say from my gripped.

"Well guess what, I seriously hate bastards like you that mistreat others that way." I said and soon I bite his neck causing him to scream until he died out.

"How are they?" I asked as we all came to the boy and nun. They looked up to me with grave looks on their faces after examining them.

"It's too late for the nun," Eden said. "But the boy is still alive, just barely before…"

"Then let's change him." I said.

"Hold on Jalen," Mordecai said. "I don't think it's that easy. He looks young. He might be considered an immortal child. That's a serious violation of our world. Not only the child gets destroyed but the creator and anyone involved as well."

"Dude, he can't die, not after what he just did out there." I said.

"Yeah c-c-c-cu-cu-come on man." Cameron said.

"We have to save him Mordecai." Eden said.

"Come on, even you think we should." Sophia said to him.

"I'm positive that it'll be okay." Ariana said when her eyes returned from the rings. "He's not a toddler. So we should take a chance just as long we keep him under control."

"Well, you got me there Sophia. And Ariana, since you're the one with all the answers, then let's do it." Mordecai said.

"I got this." I said and got down to the boy. "Hey don't worry man. We got you." With that, I bit his neck as he screams. Once I was able to stop, we grabbed the boy and went down the manhole as we heard the cops coming. Yeah, perfect timing. I thought sarcastically.

* * *

It wasn't long after three days we were at our place that soon the boy opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around when he saw us. "Where's Sister Agnes?"

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." Eden said. "She died just as you got out. We're sorry." The boy looked devastated for a few seconds until later he was shaking causing him to get up and run at the wall and threw a punch at full force leaving a huge dent to it.

"Bastards!" He said. "I should've done something back there! I could've taken them down but she just had to stop and telling me not to! She was smiling the whole time and look where that led to!" Soon the boy broke down and cries as the girls came over to him for comfort.

"Hey, it's okay." Ariana said.

"Don't worry kid; we took care of those guys back there." Sophia said.

"My name's William, not kid!" He said as he tries to wipe his eyes until he was surprised to see there were no tears.

"Calm down brah," Mordecai said. "Can you tell us how you two and those men came together?"

William took a moment before he spoke. "Those thugs told Sister Agnes that their boss has bought the church we were in and he wants us to leave. Of course she refuses and I would've took them out if she'd had let me. And I guess those guys meant business when they started the fire."

"That's okay, we know people would think like that to others below him. We've all been there." Mordecai said.

"I just can't believe they would do such a thing just to get what they want." Ariana said.

"What did you e-e-e-e-e- that's just how they are." Cameron said.

"We're sorry for what those guys cruelly did to you." I said to William.

William looked up at us and turned his head before turning back to us. "I'm sorry I left a hole in the wall which I'm surprised I could." He said.

"That's alright. You're strengths just been improved because of your vampirism." Sophia said.

"Wait, what?" William asked.

"Yeah, you're a vampire and so are we." I said. "That's why you're alive, in a way. We changed you to become one."

William just looked at us until he said slowly, "That is AWESOME!" Okay, that was a different reaction than I imagined. I thought as the rest of us stared at William in surprised. "So I get to sprout fangs and turn into a bat?"

"We're not those kinds of vampires, William." Mordecai said.

"We'll explain about it later, but most importantly, you must not tell the humans about our kind. So I'm afraid you'll never get to see your parents again." Eden said.

"My parents? I don't know my parents. They left me at a dump when I was a baby. That's where Sister Agnes found me and took me in." William said sadly. Unbelievable! That is worst than what those thugs did at the church. "Now I have no one."

"Of course you do; you got us." I said getting down with my hand on his back. "We got each other. If that ain't a family, I don't know what is." William smiled at those words.

"So who are you guys?" He asked.

"My name's Mordecai."

"Call me Jalen."

"Eden."

"The name's Sophia."

"I'm C-Ca-Ca-C-" I smacked his head until he was able to say, "Cameron."

"And I'm Ariana. Welcome to our coven."

"This is gonna be so awesome!" William said excitedly.

* * *

The next night, we taught William everything he needs to know about our world and now we get him on his first hunt on humans which is on this man who is stalking this young girl just now. After the girl took off running in fear, William took his chance and attacked the stalker sucking his blood. He seems really into it. Probably how excitedly he was to hunt people who try to hurt others like he wants to act the hero. Well that's what we do.

"Not bad Will." I said when he was done.

"Hey!" We all turned and saw them. Shit! "Hold it right there!"

"Crap, I didn't pay attention to that!" Sophia said. Well it's a good thing that it's too dark for those cops to see our faces.

"Let's move!" Mordecai said as we all ran in human speed. We kept on running until suddenly,

"What the, dead end again?" I said as we looked around.

"Ariana, anyway out?" Mordecai asked her as she searches for answers with her gift.

"I don't see any manholes and there's no way we can climb up to the roof without exposing ourselves." Ariana said when she came back from her ring of eyes.

"So this is it?" Eden asked.

"I-I-I-I- We're doomed!" Cameron said. I guess my time as a runaway has come to an end.

"There they are!" One of the cops said when he caught sight of us. Any minute now, once he sees who we are, it's not only gonna be hard to escape for my friends but it's the end for me. After everything we've been through, our time as a family I never had since my parents died and leaving Elena, has come to an end.

Just as more cops appeared and just took a step towards us,

"All units report! I repeat; all units report!" The cops stopped as they looked at their talking devices. "We have got a manic throwing flour at a crowd attending a concert downtown and need all units to drop what they're doing and report now!"

"What are we gonna do?" One of the cops asked.

The cop who we saw first struggled until he turned to us. "You guys got lucky!" And with that, they all took off.

"Whoa." Mordecai said.

"Did that just happened?" Sophia asked.

"That was so close that close as hell doesn't even cover it." I said.

"At least we can take a b-bre-bre-bre-b-bre-bre-breather." Cameron said.

"I just can't believe the cops let us go." Eden said.

"It would've happened if they haven't got that report." Ariana said.

"Actually, they didn't." William said and we all turned to him in confusion.

"How would you know that?" I asked.

"Because I made that call." He answered. Wait what?!

"Wait, that was you?!" Mordecai asked William.

"That did not sound anything like you, especially from the walkie talkie." Sophia said.

"I'm good at making sounds; sirens, bells, noises even people." William explained. "I just had to make sure I hear it first and once I heard the cop calling reinforcement while we were running, I heard it and just quickly made up a false alarm to save our asses. I just didn't think I really perfected it." He said as we all gaped at him. "What?"

"Dude, that was no skill, that was your gift!" I said.

"Really?" William asked.

"Yeah, most vampires posses a gift after their transformation. Jalen's a tracker, Eden turns into haze from high speed, Sophia detects dangers and Ariana receives any answer she needs." Mordecai explained.

"Whoa, that's the coolest thing ever!" William said excitedly.

"Remind me again how _old_ are you? I asked him.

"I'm only fourteen." William said. "My life just got a whole lot better!" He said as he ran up to me and hopped onto my back.

"Well guys, it looks like we can still live our lives." Mordecai said. "We just got to be more careful and more alert." He said as he and the others came to me and William as we all got into a group hug laughing and being happy that we got each other.

* * *

 **There's still more outtake; just three more. Please review.**


	22. Outtake 7

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 7 – Steve and Spike**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

After William and I were done wrestling, Sophia called us all for an all out brawl on Super Smash Bros. Wii U. William and I left my room to join the others as the game was loading. After everything was set, we picked our characters (I got Greninja, Mordecai has Link, Eden chose Pit, Sophia has Little Mac, Cameron went with Meta Knight, Ariana decided with Falco and William calls dibs on Sonic and Bowser was controlled by a CPU) and began brawling like mad for hours.

"So how was everything when you were giving one last check on the city Mordo?" I asked him after winning on the twenty-fifth round.

"I saw Steve and Spike again. It was funny though; they literally crashed the party where the theme was vampires. They got a serious fine for it." Mordecai said causing us all to laugh.

"Man those guys are obsessed with our kinds that they couldn't tell from fake to real." Sophia said as we got ready for the next round.

"When will they ever give up?" William asked.

"I'm afraid they'll never will until they catch one." Ariana said.

"L-L-L-L-L-Like that's possible." Cameron said.

"So basically it's a never ending cycle." I said.

"I'm afraid so." Mordecai said. "They are just like the rest of the humans who don't respect others except those who do. They make us sound like we have no heart."

"Technically we do, it's just that it's not beating." Eden pointed out.

Steve and Spike are two humans who are vampire hunters. Like that's ever a career. I'm sure their parents must be very proud. Steve found out about our kind when he stumbled upon some who were hunting and saw it all. It was then his life mission is to catch one and expose us to the world. Spike is his assistance and I'll tell you he doesn't exactly have the guts. Obviously, they don't know that vampires aren't that stupid.

* * *

 **Three months later in 2024:**

"Status report." Mordecai said after we all regrouped in the deserted streets from a night a patrol of the city at night.

"I tracked down two guys and finished them off after I caught them cornering a young girl." I said getting pissed seeing what these guys are like.

"I got nothing." Eden said.

"The same and Eden, that's because you were too busy making out with Cameron." Sophia said.

"That is so not t-t-tr-tr-tru-t-tr-" I smacked Cameron's head and he said, "Not true." Eden kissed Cameron's lips. Apparently it is.

"I only caught one." Ariana said.

"I couldn't find anyone." William huffed.

"And no incidents with the cops?" Mordecai asked earning a no from us when we shook our heads. "Then I guess we should head on back."

Things have been a bit quiet lately since William joined our coven. Let me tell you about his gift that we found out. As he said, he has a skill to mimic what he hears as a human and as vampire it has now been enhanced when he perfect the voices and sounds. That can only work if he hears the source at least once. Anyways, months have passed and our job of putting an end to the disrespectful humans has been slow. Maybe now they see the consequences. They better.

We were just about to leave when I felt two new minds I picked up.

"What's wrong Jalen?" Ariana asked as Sophia gasped.

"Someone's coming." I said as I turned around and everyone followed what I was seeing a light blue van turning from around the corner and heading to our direction.

"Oh no." I heard Mordecai muttered. What? "Guys, hide!" And that's what we all did.

"Eden, mask our scent!" Mordecai told her as he and I hid behind a car, William went inside the bus sitting area and climbed up until he was hidden, Sophia went behind a mailbox and Cameron and Eden went down some stairs near a small restaurant but not before she sent her purple haze around us. Okay what the hell is going on here? Why are we hiding from a blue van?

Mordecai lifted his head to see through the windows of the car and I decided to follow him. The van was slowly driving past us and I saw two men who must be in their late forties. One was driving and the other one was looking around with a cigar in his hand.

Okay I am so confused now. Why are we hiding from two old dukes? I was about to ask Mordecai what the deal is but before I could, I turned to see him gritting his teeth as he was growling while his body was shaking. That's a whole new look.

"We're clear guys." Sophia said after the van disappeared and we all came out from our hiding spots.

"What was that about?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know but that was so awesome! Can we do that again?" William asked excitedly.

"Mordecai, you know those men don't you." I said to him as the others turned to him.

"Yeah, I know them." He said looking down as his hands fisted. "The guy with the cigar is Steve and that was his assistance Spike. Those two know about the existence of our kind."

"WHAT!" Mordecai shushed us. Sorry if we are shocked of the news.

"H-H-H-How?" Cameron asked.

"How could they actually know?" Eden asked.

"Steve came across some vampires in the woods and saw them attacking some hunters, drinking their blood. Since then, he's been obsessed with catching vampires and plans to expose us to the world." Mordecai explained.

"Looks like we have to be careful with them around." Ariana said.

"There's more is there." I said. Mordecai's teeth were gritting so hard that they could be turned to dust at any minute.

"It's because of them I lost Witney." He said.

"What _really_ happened to her?" I asked.

"Witney and I were walking around until we heard some sort of trouble at an abandon warehouse." Mordecai explained. "It turns out it was all a trap by Steve. He was about to catch us before we could even had a chance to escape until an accident happened and the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped to save himself. Unfortunately for us, we were trapped until Witney found a way out… only enough time to save me and soon she got burned when the warehouse collapsed and exploded just when I was out."

None of us didn't know what to say as Mordecai fell to his knees and cried tearlessly. I can't believe those guys did this to Mordecai by taking away the one person who actually cares about him. What is wrong with humans? Can't they ever give someone a break?

"Mordecai," I said as we all got down to him. "We're sorry for what they did to you, taking away the only person that cares about you."

"We just can't believe they would do this to you guys like we have no feelings." Eden said.

"Humans are the ones with no heart, the way they treat others like they don't matter." Sophia said.

"T-T-Th-The-They are the ones with the problems." Cameron said.

"Whatever they have against them, it's their fault we ended up in this state and others are about to follow in the same fate." Ariana said.

"That's what we're here for; we stop any human from disrespecting others and make them suffer." William said.

"Also, just to let you know, there are some people who care about you Mordecai," I said. "You got us. We all have each other. Because we all went through something similar. If this isn't a family, then screw what humans think of us."

Mordecai looked up and turned to each of us before he slowly smiled.

"You guys… are the best. I don't know what my life would be like if I didn't have you all." He said.

"Well, you'd be all alone and depressed wanting to kill yourself." Sophia said causing us all to laugh.

"Mordecai, one day, we will make Steve and Spike pay for what they did to you, once we find a way without exposing ourselves." I said. Mordecai nodded and soon we all head to the manhole leading to our home.

I don't know why humans are like this but they are. They show no respect for others except for those who do. I'm surprised how karma isn't being a bitch to them. Well, looks like we'll be doing it for them.

* * *

 **Almost done you guys. Please review.**


	23. Outtake 8

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 8 – Zoran's Coven**

 **Present time:**

Jalen's POV

"You would think by now they should be in Canada but nooo, they seemed certain about vampires being here." I said.

"Can't we just get rid of them like we do with the others?" William asked and we all turned to Ariana whose eyes turned into rings.

"We could but there's a probability of risking our secret." She said when she came back. "Even with our gifts, we can't do that without dragging attention than we already had with the killings."

"So we just h-h-h-h-h-hide and wait for those two to le-l-le-le-l-leave?" Cameron asked and got a yes.

"Well that sucks and a waste of their time." Sophia said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Eden said.

"Yeah, we only come out on the day like later in the afternoon to see what they have on sale for our home and mostly patrol on night." Mordecai said. "We won't have to worry about them at those times. We're just lucky they don't know we live here."

"True that." We all said in agreement as we proceed to the next round playing for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I'd never thought of this city to beautiful." Eden said.

"Too bad this place along with everywhere else is filled with disrespectful humans." Sophia said. That's a good point. Why else did we end up in this state?

It's beginning of the afternoon and we are once again on the roof scanning at the city to see what stores they have that sells any goods. How these people are having a life like they matter and treat others below them better? It's just unfair to others like us. Well, I guess this is how life is and how it treats us.

We got off the roof and started walking in the deserted streets. So far we heard of no deals today so I guess we should head on home until tonight. I'm kinda with William and Sophia about this; I would kill for some action. Just then, Sophia gasped and we all turned to her.

"What is Sophia? Is it Steve and Spike?" Mordecai asked.

"No, it's Zoran and the others, again." She answered. Ah man, not those guys.

Zoran and his coven are a group of vampires we run into a couple of times. Zoran is the leader of the coven who's just like any crazy nomad who loves to play with their food. Barry is his second in command (I don't know how when he's completely dumb for a vampire) with unbelievable strength. Max is the annoying one of the group and if you think that's bad, try and deal with three of him because that's his gift; he can triplicate himself and can surround a person in a triangular motion faster than any vampire could run. Dawn is Max's mate and the only girl in the coven and she can extend her hair at will to either grab, hit or whatever she can do with it. And Virgil has a gift like Eden only he turns into red smog when he runs fast and uses that to block all senses and gifts. All of them love to cause trouble. You don't want to cross paths with them. Trust me, we've been there too many times.

* * *

 **Four months later in 2024:**

"Ah, this is boring!" William said as were walking through the park in the middle of the night.

"You said that, five minutes ago." Sophia said.

"I said that there was nothing to do." William said.

"That's the same thing." Ariana said.

"Look, our lives involve stopping any humans being disrespectful to others, and kill them for their cruelty. We're not doing this for some heroism since they think the other way of our action." Mordecai said. That's true since Mordecai went through something like this when he was human minus the killing part where he helps people but they always misinterpreted his actions. Humans, they have to judge on what they see first and not be open-minded.

"At least we can get a b-b-br-br-b-br-break from all the w-w-w-wu-wu-w-work." Cameron said.

"And we get to spend time outside of our home." Eden said holding Cameron's hand.

"I'd still kill for something." William said.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked. "That action would just come to us just because we ask for it or we just stumble across it?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" We all stopped and turned to see five people hanging around near the big play area. How did we not pay attention to that? "You punks are in our turf!"

"Wrong because this is a park and uh, anyone can be here whenever they want so you guys don't have any rights to claim an area." I said.

"Yes we do because we can." The guy with a rugged brown skinned hair said as he and the others came up to us. The moment they stepped into the light from the lamp, we took a good look at them. Next to the rugged brown skinned hair guy is another guy with blonde hair in a shaggy hair surfer style and next to him is a big rounded guy with thinning hair with an appearance of a gorilla. The two others on the rugged brown skinned hair guy's other side is a girl with long golden hair and a guy with short curly red hair. That's not all; the five of them are all beautiful (well, almost beautiful) with pale skin.

"Hey, you're vampires." Eden said to them.

"Well duh, ain't it obvious?" The blonde guy said.

"That's so awesome!" William said.

"We're v-v-v-v-v-vampires too." Cameron said.

"Yeah, we know that." The girl said as she was holding the red hair guy's hand.

"Well it's not often we come across a group of vampires in the city." Sophia said.

"Just who the hell are you guys?" The rugged brown skinned hair guy asked.

"I'm Mordecai," He said stepping forward. "That's Jalen, Ariana, William, Eden, Cameron and Sophia. Who are you guys?"

"Like it matters to you but the name's Zoran. And that's Max and Dawn, Virgil and Barry." The guy name Zoran said. "Now I'm asking you again, get out of our turf."

"And who gave you any right to tell us what to do?" Ariana said. "More importantly, when was the last time any of you took a bath?" She asked. You're asking me. These guys seriously reek! If I was human I were be sure to pass out by now of the smell.

"Because we can and watch what you said about us!" Zoran said pointing at us angrily with a growl.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell us what to do!" I snapped.

"Yeah because we don't like people who think they are better than others below and can do what they want to them especially from vampires like you guys telling us to leave." Mordecai said angrily.

"Yeah, only we tell ourselves when to leave." Sophia said.

"Really?" Barry asked stupidly. Wow, he's dumb that he couldn't get the sarcasm.

"Yes, which we will not!" William stated.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Dawn said.

"You guys are asking for." Max said excitedly.

Then without warning, something came at me so fast that I didn't react fast enough from my tracking senses when I was lifted in the air. What the hell! I looked to see I was tied up by hair. Yeah, it's actually hair and it's coming from Dawn's head. How the hell does she do that?!

I tried to break free but somehow I can't seem to get out of this girl's grasp. As I was struggling, I looked to see Mordecai fighting Zoran while Cameron was doing his best to hold off Barry from his strengths while William was on Barry's back grabbing him by the neck. Meanwhile Sophia was trapped in what appears to be a triangle until the triangle disappeared to show Max where I did a double take and making sure my eyes were functioning properly that I wasn't seeing three of him.

"You're not gonna escape that easily toots." They all said, which is creepy as they started running around her faster than any vampire in a triangle form. I saw the purple haze zooming no doubt it was Eden until I noticed red smog chasing after her until it made contact with the haze.

"Get back here you little copycat!" Virgil said when he and Eden came out of their substance.

"Mine's haze and yours is smog!" Eden said before she jumped back into the haze and Virgil joined her in the smog and resumed chasing after her.

"Jalen!" Ariana cried and next thing that happened was that the hair let go of me and I fell to the floor landing on my feet.

"Hey, watch the hair, bitch!" Dawn said as her hair quickly shrunk back to her head at the length it was before until it rose up.

"Thanks Ari!" I said.

"Look out!" Ariana said and she and I were able to dodge the hair that tried to make a grab for us.

"Hold still!" Dawn said in frustration as she tries sending her hair moving at us like vines as Ariana used her tactics ability and I used my tracking senses to avoid getting caught as we try to take Dawn down as the others were doing the same with the rest of Zoran's coven. This fight with Zoran's coven must have gone on for hours even when my coven and I swap opponents where Mordecai and I was pinned down by Barry until he looked up and said,

"Boss, the cops are coming." That's when we were able to hear the sirens. Oh shit!

"Guys, let's blow this joint!" Zoran said and he and his coven mates abandoned us and took off running.

"Come on!" Mordecai said as he and I got up and we took off running with my coven until we stopped at an alleyway. "Everyone okay?"

"Everyone seems to be in one peace." I said after looking at everyone seeing that we're all here and okay.

"What the hell is with those guys?" Ariana asked in disbelief.

"And we thought humans were bad to others." Sophia said. "It turns out vampires are the same to their kind."

"I don't know about you guys but that was so awesome!" William said.

"Must everything to you seem awesome?" I asked him.

"Actually, I kinda enjoyed the chase in the haze with Virgil." Eden said.

"Yeah, I never actually get to f-f-f-f-f-fight another v-v-v-v-va-va-v-" I smacked Cameron's head and he said, "Someone of our kind before."

"You know, they're actually right." Ariana said. "That was actually fun."

"Yeah, I was having some fun kicking ass before the cops ruined the fun." Sophia said.

"Okay I admit, that was pretty cool." I said chuckling.

"I think so too but let's not pick a fight with them just because we can." Mordecai said. "But let's hope it's not a onetime thing with Zoran and his coven."

I hope so too because tonight was the best night that something happen with some action. I thought as we all climbed into the manhole heading home.

* * *

 **Last chapter in a few minutes. Please review.**


	24. Outtake 9

**Value In Beliefs**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

* * *

 **Outtake 9 – Now up to Chapter 5 of the story**

 **Present Time:**

Jalen's POV

"So what's the big deal with Zoran and his coven?" I asked Sophia.

"They're attacking a group of vampires in the alleyway." Sophia said. Whoa really, there's more of us?

"There's another group of vampires, here in Detroit?" Ariana asked.

"That's what I'm noticing from Zoran's coven." Sophia said.

"Maybe we should assi-assi-a-a-assi-" I smacked Cameron's head as he finally said, "Help those vampires out."

"Nah, if they're vampires then they should have no problem with Zoran's coven like we have." Mordecai said.

"But Mordecai, they don't know who they're up against." Eden said. "They might not have a gift like we do."

"Yeah come on Mordy, I want in on the action." William said.

"And we should," Sophia said. "Because Zoran and his coven are wanting the two humans that are with those vampires." Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind that last part.

"Wait, this group of vampires has humans with them?" I asked.

"Well, I think they're humans from what I'm feeling." Sophia said looking confused. "And there's a dog with them. A werewolf." Okay, this gets a whole lot weirder by the second.

"What are humans and a werewolf doing with vampires?" Mordecai asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know but they are in serious trouble." Sophia said.

"Mordecai, we should help them." I said to him. "Maybe they're like us protecting humans who are being disrespected."

"You really think so?" Mordecai asked and then putting it to a thought.

"Why not? We could be unstoppable with them joining us." Ariana said.

"I'm in!" William said.

"I'm in as well!" Eden said.

"Count me in!" Sophia said.

"I say y-y-y-y-yes!" Cameron said.

"You know it!" I said. We all looked at Mordecai who said,

"Then let's do it guys!"

"Come on!" I said as we all took off in the direction Zoran is with the help of my tracking senses.

"Let me at 'em!" William said excitedly.

Alright, let's see who our new friends are getting caught in Zoran's little home.

* * *

 **That's it! Now you know the history of the Detroit coven. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**

 _ **Revised 3/2/17**_


	25. Author

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Okay so let me fill you in on what's going on.**_

 _ **First, I wanna say thank you to all who have read my stories of the After Breaking Dawn series and have reviewed, followed and favorite the stories. That means a lot.**_

 _ **Second, I'm gonna be busy writing the final sequel from the series because I want this to be the best one ever so I won't post the story in awhile.**_

 _ **Third, during this time, I will be going back on all my other stories and edit the errors I've made so that it isn't confusing to you all while adding a few things along with writing in the format like SM has done you know with the prefaces, quotes before the story begins, that sort of thing.**_

 _ **I hope to hear from you all again and I can't wait for you all to read this sequel. I'll let you know soon with a trailer and notify you when it's ready.**_

 _ **Thanks again! :)**_

 _ **\- FireRed21**_


	26. Trailer

**The sneak peak of the final sequel**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _Lucas's POV_

 _"What is it you guys?" Jasper asked. Edward looked at Nessie and Jacob and was shocked at what he read in their minds._

 _"This came in today at the shop," Jacob explained holding out a rolled up newspaper. I took the paper from Jacob and flipped through a couple of pages until I stopped where a page was folded by the corner. I was shocked when I saw his. In the center was a young boy at age of seven or eight and I recognized the wavy dark black hair and surfer boy looks and read what was below it._

 _ **Jalen Kaiser Long**_

 _"This doesn't surprise me one bit." Jalen said_ _._

* * *

 _Jalen's POV_

 _As we walked down the hallway, students started staring at us. I was told they would all gawk over our appearance but do some of them, I don't know, gives us glares? Why does it seem so familiar? That's when I heard them along with other students whispering. Some were positive, some… not so much._

" _ **Rosalie is such a dumb blonde!"**_

" _ **It's obvious Emmett is as dumb as he looks."**_

" _ **Edward thinks he's so perfect."**_

" _ **Alice is such a freak! Who taught her what to wear?"**_

" _ **What is with this Jasper guy?"**_

" _ **Bella is such a bitch for how guys fall for her!"**_

" _ **Wait until the guys and I gang up on Lucas. Short ones are fun to mess with."**_

" _ **Krystal's not even pretty!"**_

" _ **Jalen thinks he's cool but he's not!"**_

" _ **Lucina thinks she's sweet but she's no angel, she's a –"**_

 _"Okay, one more word out of these humans and I'm straight on for the kill!" I snapped._

* * *

 _"You must be one of the new students everyone's been talking about. I'm Bryce Summers." He said holding his hand._

 _"Jalen Long." I said shaking his hand._

* * *

 _"Well since you're new here, let us give you the quick run down," The big guy said. "We own this school so if you fuck with us, you're gonna get some serious hell."_

 _"_ I'm _gonna give you the rundown; try to start any shit with me and my family and you're the ones that's gonna get some serious hell." I said._

 _"You wanna start something with me?" Orion asked glaring at me._

 _"I warned_ you _not to mess with my family and you're harassing my sister you dense pervert!" I said and Orion threw a punch at me._

* * *

 _Lucina's POV_

 _"I… I… I like you Lucina." Bryce said._

 _"Bryce, I really like you as well." I said with a big smile on my face._

 _Lucina's POV_

 _"Now that you know everything about me as I know everything about you, we don't have to hide anything about our lives and have an amazing relationship." Bryce said happily._

 _Bryce's POV_

 _"There's one more thing you should know about me." Lucina said._

 _"And that is…" I asked_

 _"Bryce, my family and I are vampires." Carlisle said._

* * *

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _Um sorry to interrupt your moment you two," Krystal said. "But you need to come downstairs, now. W_ _e have a guest with us and well… you should see for yourselves."_

 _Krystal's POV_

 _"Who is she?" Tiffany asked. The girl has very black hair which is a total mess along with the clothes she's wearing. She was completely covered in mud and her trousers and shirt were ripped._

 _The girl took awhile to speak until she said very quietly, "Jemma."_

 _Lucina's POV_

 _"My name is Raymundo."_

 _"Whoa," Jalen almost fell as Tiffany and Lucas caught him._

 _"Jalen, are you okay?" Tiffany asked worriedly as they helped him stand up._

 _Jalen's POV_

 _"Why are they here? And what do they want exactly?" Edward asked._

 _"So what happens now?" I asked._

* * *

 _Jalen's POV_

 _"What do you want Orion?" I asked._

 _"I know there's something different about you and your family and I knew there was something up about you. I hate to see what everyone would think if this falls in the wrongs hands." Orion said playfully holding the folder in his hands._

* * *

 _Jalen's POV_

 _I noticed Edward had a worried expression and I looked to see him staring at Alice who is blanking out. No doubt she's seeing something but what is it that's making Edward so worried and Alice looking like she's struggling._

 _"Bryce," She whispered when she came back. I was confused until we heard something break along with a thud._

 _"What was that?" Bella asked and every one of us got up and ran to where it was coming from which is the kitchen._

 _"BRYCE!"_

* * *

 _Lucina's POV_

 _"I don't think this is gonna work between us." Bryce said._

 _"You can't be serious." I said trying to fight the tears in my eyes._

* * *

 _Jalen's POV_

 _"What's going on?" Esme asked when the guards came in and starting grabbing my family._

 _"What are you doing?" Lucas asked when he got taken._

 _"Lucina!" Tiffany cried and was about to run over to her but got held by the guards._

 _"Get your hands off of me!" I said fighting the guards off of me._

 _"Sir, permission to authorize excessive force?" The guard asks._

 _"Absolutely!" No, this is it. We're done for. It's over for us._

* * *

 ** _Have A Purpose_**

 ** _"The epic tale that could change lives forever"_**

 ** _Coming Soon!_**

 ** _What do you guys think? The story is to be posted tomorrow. Please review._**

 **A/N: So yeah this is the final sequel of the series. Here's a story I wanna tell you all. The original sequel I came up with before this were good but they had some drawbacks. The first idea is about the Cullens noticing strange things happening where only those that are gifted that are affect into some sort of pain and then mind control but I couldn't find a good plot line for it. The second idea involves revenge where someone is out to get the Cullens including Justin Knox, Lucas's old tormentor but that story is too dark since it involves a lot of deaths so nope. Which led me to this. I think this is a better story that will be the best After Break Dawn series there is and I don't think anyone could top it.**


	27. Sequel

**Hey guys,**

 **The new sequel called Have A Purpose is up now!**

 **If you haven't read the previous stories, I highly suggest you do that first so you don't get confused and caught up.**

 **Also, yes I did changed the covers of all my After Breaking Dawn stories because I wanted a photo that would fit the whole Olympic coven and I finished updating and fixing the errors but as I went back to them there were more things I missed and I was like oh screw it because they all took me a long time to do all of that. Maybe I'll fix them in future but for now I just want to write new stories for you all to read. Also, check out my poll to see which story you want me to write next.**

 **Enjoy! :)**


End file.
